Live By My Side Until the Day I Die
by Mr. KHC
Summary: Park Chanyeol, seorang CEO muda, yg sangat sibuk, hingga tak memiliki waktu hanya untuk menjadi petualang cinta, di pertemukan dengan Baekhyun, namja cantik yang berisik dan kejam. YAOI/ChanBaek/ summary gagal [Chapter 11 UP!]
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : ****Live By My Side Till The Day I Die **

**Author : Mr_KHC**

**Genre : Romance, ****Humor of sense****, ****Hurt****, YAOI,**** etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun – Wu Baekhyun **

**Other Cast : **

**Kris aka Wu Yi Fan**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Oh Sehun – Park Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Rate : ****M****.**

**Pairing : ****ChanBaek , KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanKris.**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-****KHC-****-****-**

**Summmary **

**Park Chanyeol, seorang CEO muda, yang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, membuatnya lupa akan semua urusan cinta.**

**Chanyeol berlibur ke china sekaligus mencari Luhan kekasih adiknya Sehun, dan tanpa sengaja membuatnya bertemu Baekhyun, namja cantik yang berisik, dan akan selalu berada di sekitar chanyeol, hingga membuatnya menyerah, dan mempercayai bahwa cinta itu lahir bukan karena hal romantis, yang selama ini dia baca di buku legenda sewaktu kecil. Tapi dari kekonyolan yang mereka lalui.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol POV**

"Haah..." kupijat keningku dan meghindari sejenak kertas-kertas dan silaunya layar laptop yang merasuki otakku. Menyandarkan punggung di kursi kerja, mungkin itu ide yang bagus, setelah berjam-jam bahkan hingga 2 hari aku duduk di kursi ini tanpa bergerak kemanapun, kecuali jika aku memang sedang ingin mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' ke kamar mandi, yeah you know what i mean, right..?

Kupalingkan wajahku kearah luar jendela kantorku, beruntung aku berada di lantai paling atas perusahaan alat-alat pengembangan teknologi 'Park Corporation' perusahaan multigloblal corpoation warisan dari kakek buyutku dalam bidang teknologi, melelahkan memang bekerja sebagai CEO di perusahaan induk, tapi karena amanat dari kakek sebelum meninggal, mau bagaimana lagi. Kuamati awan yang bergerak di langit, tanpa sadar terukir senyum yang lebar dr bibirku.

'**CKLEK**'

Kupalingkan wajahku kearah suara yang membuka pintu ruanganku, dan kulihat seseorang masuk ke dalam "hei Tuan Park, bagaimana dokumennya sudah kau teliti..?" Ucap Kim Jongin General Manager sekaligus kaki tanganku di perusahaan ini, yah, dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, dan sayangnya aku mempercayai namja 'sialan' ini sebagai partner kerjaku, well, memang dia sangat total membantu menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku.

"Yep.., sedikit lagi ini akan selesai" ucapku, kembali bergelut dengan kertas-kertas yang memenuhi mejaku.

"Perlu bantuan kawan..?" Tawarnya.

"Ehm..tolong bereskan apa yang ada dimejaku ini, dan rapikan tumpukan dokumen sialan yang ada di bawahku ini" jawabku sambil menunjuk tumpukan tinggi dengan gemas .

"Hahaha...kau selalu seperti ini yeol" ucapnya sambil membereskan kertas dan map dokumen yang ada di ruanganku.

"Oiya, kemana anak 'brengsek' itu..?" Tanyaku, dan masi fokus meneliti dokumen-dokumen yang ada di hadapanku.

"Maksudmu Sehun.?" Tanya jongin memastikan.

"Ya.,siapa lagi...memangnya siapa yang brengsek diantara kita..?" Yeah, Sehun, Park Sehun, adik laki-laki ku satu-satunya, walaupun dia sering kubilang 'brengsek' tapi aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Hahaha...dia juga sedang berkutat di ruangannya, sama sepertimu..karena sebentar lagi akan ada rapat untuknya.."

"Apa dia semalam pulang kerumah..?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kurasa begitu, karena tadi dia datang pagi-pagi kekantor"

"Baguslah..kurasa anak itu sudah mulai mengikuti jalur yang benar.." ucapku sambil menandatangani dokumen.

"Ya..setelah kemarin kau memakinya habis-habisan di depan semua pegawai..? Kekeke..." ucap jongin terkekeh.

"Ah, aku hampir melupakan itu, kemarin aku sudah membentak dan memakinya, karena dia sangat bodoh, kembali ke kantor pagi-pagi dalam keadaan mabuk, oh ayolah, siapa yang tak ingin mencincangnya hah..? Beruntung Ayahku tak ada di kantor, jika dia ditemukan oleh ayah dalam keadaan begitu, bisa-bisa dia akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh ayah" ucapku, lalu menutup dokumen terakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback Begin**_

_**Author POV**_

Seorang namja tampan berkulit 'albino' dengan rambut blonde acak-acakannya, membawa botol minuman beralkohol bermerk 'Smirnoff' di tangannya, berjalan sempoyongan masuk kedalam perusahaan 'Park Corporation' dan menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua pegawai yang ada disana, dicegah oleh security pun rasanya percuma, karena dia memang pemilik perusahaan ini, mungkin 'Vice President' sebut saja namanya Park Sehun, adik dari Park Chanyeol, 'Presiden Direktur / CEO' dari perusahaan 'Park Corporation'.

.

"DIMANA ANAK ITU?!" bentak Chanyeol setelah sahabat sekaligus kaki tangannya memberitahukan tentang keadaan Sehun adiknya yang sedang berulah di Lobby 'Park Corporation'. Segera mungkin Chanyeol berlari kearah lift dan memencet tombol 'down', pintu lift terbuka, masuk kedalam lift diikuti sahabatnya Kim Jongin. Didalam lift tak henti-hentinya Chanyeol mengumpat dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, dan Jongin disebelahnya sesekali kaget, karena dia belum atau 'tidak pernah' melihat sahabatnya sedang mengamuk seperti ini. Aura kematian sudah menyelubungi Chanyeol, dan dia terlihat seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa. Wow.

.

.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka Chanyeol melihat adik 'kesayangannya' sedang mabuk dan menggoda 'receptionist'. Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

"SEHUN" si empunya nama menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah mabuknya

**'PLAKK!'**

**'PYAAR!' **

Suara botol pecah dan tamparan keras sukses mendarat di pipi Sehun yang putih itu, menyisakan bekas merah disana, membuat Sehun sadar sempurna dari mabuknya dan melebarkan matanya. Membuat orang yang ada di sekitar mereka ketakutan setengah mati akan kemarahan 'Presiden Direktur' mereka.

"APA YANG ADA DI OTAK SEMPITMU HAH?! RASANYA PERCUMA KAU KULIAH DI CALTECH, UNIVERSITAS TERBAIK DI DUNIA, KALAU YANG KELUAR ADALAH LULUSAN TAK BERGUNA DAN BERKELAKUAN BRENGSEK SEPERTIMU, MASI BERUNTUNG YANG MENGHADAPIMU SEKARANG ADALAH AKU, JIKA AYAH TAHU AKAN KELAKUANMU, KAU SUDAH JADI DAGING CINCANG MAKANAN 'PEDRO' DI RUMAH, PERGI KERUANGANMU DAN PIKIRKAN APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN!"

Dan Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah lift dengan kepala tertunduk, menahan 'air mata' mungkin.

"Jika memang karena namja 'Xi' itu..akan kucari dan kubuat dia berdiri didepanmu" lanjut Chanyeol, Sehun mematung seketika, memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu memasuki lift yang telah terbuka dan naik keruangannya.

.

.

"DAN KALIAN SEMUA!" tunjuk Chanyeol kepada semua karyawannya

"JANGAN ADA YANG BERBICARA TENTANG DIA, APAPUN ITU, JIKA ADA YANG MEMBOCORKANNYA.., KALIAN AKAN..." Teriaknya sambil melayangkan tangannya kelehernya seolah-olah akan membunuh siapapun yang melanggarnya, semua karyawannya hanya membatu, dan menelan ludahnya keras-keras, "MENGERTI?!" setelahnya diikuti anggukan dari semua karyawannya.

Oh..siapa yang berani melanggar ucapan dari presdirnya di saat kemarahnnya memuncak, hell no one will do that, mereka lebih menyayangi nyawanya daripada membocorkan sesuatu hal sepele dari perusahaan ini.

"Jongin-ah, berikan anak itu susu, atau smoothies untuk menghilangkan mabuknya..aah apa sajalah, agar sadar dari mabuknya.., dan berikan pengertian padanya, aku sangat pusing sekarang.." ucap chanyeol kepada sahabatnya Jongin.

"Well, tenanglah kawan..dia akan kembali" balas Jongin lalu menepuk pundak sahabatnya, sedikit mengusapnya agar tenang.

"Thanks.." ucapnya pelan. Dan mereka akhirnya kembali ke ruangan.

**Author POV end**

_**Flashback End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol POV**

"Haah...akhirnya...se-le-sa-i..." kubuang bolpoin 'MontBlanc' ke manapun, yah walau harga bolpoin 'MontBlanc' yang luar biasa mahalnya itu, aku tak peduli, karena menurutku akibat ada bolpoint itu di mejaku, aku harus menandatangangi semua dokumen-dokumen 'sialan' itu.

"Yha! Yha! Kenapa kau membuang bolpoin itu..?" Jongin kaget melihatku membuang semua bolpoin 'mahal' itu kesegala tempat.

"Bolpoin-bolpoin itu membuatku gila Jongin-ah" ucapku lalu berdiri, mengambil dasi, sepatu, dan kaos kaki yang tadi sempat kubuang kelantai, kududukkan badanku yang hampir remuk keatas sofa, dan membaringkannya sejenak, kubuka smartphone-ku yang selama 2 hari tak terjamah oleh tanganku, kulihat beberapa pesan masuk, ternyata dari sepupuku, yang kembali dari Jepang.

"Haha..mana ada, hanya seonggok bolpoin bisa membuatmu gila yeol..?" Ucap jongin, sambil memunguti bolpoin yang kulempar secara random di ruanganku.

"Haha..kau lihat kan tadi buktinya, karena bolpoin itu, aku harus menandatangani berkas-berkas 'sialan' dan 'tak berguna' itu.." godaku, sontak membuat kami berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau gila yeol.., sudah, aku akan menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen dulu" jongin membawa tumpukan dokumen yang ada di antara meja kerjaku, yah tak lupa ia menyuruh beberapa orang untuk membantunya.

"Jongin-ah, bari aku waktu 1 jam dan kembalilah kemari..ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan" ucapku mengehntikan langkah jongin yang akan keluar dari ruanganku.

"Baiklah Tuan Park." Ucapnya sopan yang dibuat-buat sambil berlalu dari ruanganku dan membawa dokumen-dokumen. Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum, sembari terlelap diantara kelelahan yang menjalar disekujur tubuhku.

I went out to a place where the sun shone

And held out my arms

And thought

Could I cross the sky?

I still can't see any wings to fly with

It's because it's not simple

That I can go on living

Just picking up a wet puppy

Made tears overflow

In a way that was funny

I want to be loved, I just want to be loved

I said,

But you can't just long for something

_(Aku pergi ke tempat yang cerah dan meregangkan_

_lenganku_

_Bisakah aku melintasi langit itu? Itulah yang ku pikirkan_

_Sayap yang kugunakan untuk terbang masih belum terlihat_

_Karena tidak mudah, bahwa aku bisa melanjutkan hidup_

_Hanya dengan memungut anjing kecil yang kebasahan_

_Membuatku sedikit tersenyum dan air mata pun mengalir_

"_Aku ingin dicintai, aku hanya ingin dicintai"_

_Itulah yang ku katakan, Tapi tidak baik jika hanya_

_meminta sesuatu)_

_**Yui - Life**_

Ada sebuah cahaya diantara kegelapan.? Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju cahaya terang dan suara nyanyian yang indah itu, semakin lama semakin membesar cahayanya sedikit menyilaukan, tapi aku dapat melihat ada sosok diantara cahaya itu, memunggungiku seperti seorang namja, atau yeoja, entahlah, dia menyanyi, suaranya sangat indah dan menenangkan, "hei.." panggilku, kemudian ia membalikkan wajahnya, dan... "oh shit.." aku terbangun dari tidurku, dan ternyata itu hanya mimpi.? "God... aku belum sempat melihat wajahnya" yah..setidaknya aku masi mendengarkan suaranya, tapi siapa dia, tiba-tiba muncul kedalam mimpiku, apakah akan menjadi cahaya diantara hidupku yang hampa dan gelap ini..? Entahlah hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

**'CKLEK'**

"kau sudah bangun yeol.?" Tanya seseorang yang suaranya tak asing di pendengaranku, ku dudukkan badanku di sofa.

"Ya..setelah aku bermimpi indah Jongin-ah..haha..." jawabku dan tertawa tanpa beban

Jongin mendudukkan badannya di sampingku "hei, ini selalu jadi pertanyaan di otakku..kenapa sofa ini mengahadap keluar jendela yeol.?"

"Agar saat istirahat, aku bisa melihat arah gerakan awan..kau tau, ini mengingatkanku waktu kita kecil, merebahkan badan diantara rerumputan, memandang awan yang bergerak, dan menikmati angin yang sejuk menerpa wajah kita" ucapku sambil menerawang ke masa dimana kami masi bersekolah dulu.

"Yaa..itu sangat menyenangkan yeol, tapi mau bagaimana lagi..saat ini kita sedang terjebak disini bersama dunia yang mengekang kita dari kebebasan"

"Ya, kau benar..ada masa dimana aku sangat menginginkan kebebasan itu datang, haha...walaupun hanya sebentar saja.., oiya..bagaimana..kau mendapatkan jejak tentang Xi Luhan..?"

"Tentu saja bos..semua datanya ada padaku..dan dia adalah sepupu dari investormu itu"

"Siapa..?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Orang cina itu, kau taulah siapa dia, dia sangat dekat dengan kita"

"Kris?"

"Bingo! Dia adalah sepupunya" Jongin menjentikkan jarinya dan menatapku.

"Aish..kenapa dunia tak selebar daun kelor" kupijat kembali pelipisku dan menatap awan-awan yang sedang bergerak.

"Yha..peribahasamu terlalu berlebihan kau tau"

"Haha...sudahlah biarkan aku senang beberapa saat jongin-ah"

"Arra..arra.." ucap Jongin dengan wajah pasrahnya

"Hei, apa aku ada pekerjaan hari ini.?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak..pekerjaanmu sudah selesai Tuan Park, kau bisa pulang sekarang, beristirahatlah.."

"Ah..oh ya aku hampir lupa..kau tak mampir kerumahku.?" Ajakku.

"Hmm.? Kerumahmu.?" Ucapnya dengan ekspresi heran dan memicingkan matanya

"Yha..yha..bukan apartemenku..tapi rumah besar.., kau ini terlalu curiga padaku.."

"Memangnya ada apa.?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan dirumah, karena sepupuku yang dari Jepang telah kembali ke Korea, dia sudah memasakkan makanan enak..mau tidak.?" Ajakku

"Hmm..bagaimana ya.., akan kulihat jadwalku dulu"

"Hai..kau tau, dia sedang single sekarang..apa kau tak mau..hah..hah..." godaku pada jongin, yang seketika menatapku tajam.

"Ah ayolah, kita pergi" ucapku, kupakai sepatuku, lalu menarik tangan jongin untuk berdiri, kuambil jas yang bertengger di kursi kerjaku, lalu memakainya, dan tak lupa membawa kunci mobilku.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Sesampainya di parkiran mobil, Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil sport Ferrari CarsoRosso miliknya, dan mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil. Melajukan mobil sportnya kearah rumah besar nan megah milik keluarga 'Park'

Setengah jam berlalu dan mereka telah sampai di kediaman utama keluarga 'Park' yang berwarna soft cream yang bergaya romawi kuno, oh jangan lupakan bahwa ada sebuah jam besar bertengger di atas pintu utama rumah ini, khas dengan angka romawinya, yang mengherankan untuk angka empat tak ditulis 'IV' tapi empat garis seperti angka tiga 'IIII', banyak ukiran-ukiran rumit disetiap detail rumahnya dan terdapat berbagai patung di setiap sudut ruangan. Mungkin rumah ini memakan ber hektar-hektar tanah, well we don't know.

"Aku pulaaaaang..." teriak chanyeol, yang suaranya menggema di dalam rumahnya.

"Sepertinya tak ada orang.., kita langsung kedapur saja, mungkin sepupuku ada di sana" ucap chanyeol, lalu berjalan ke dapur bersama Jongin.

.

.

- Di dapur

"Kyuuunggieee...~" teriak chanyeol, membuat namja cantik sepupunya yang bernama Kyungsoo ini terlonjak kaget

"Yha..yha..bisakah kau tak berteriak dan mengagetkanku hah..?" Omelnya pada chanyeol, dan tak sadar ternyata ada seseorang yang mematung dibelakang chanyeol menatap lurus kearah Kyungsoo sepupunya.

"Hei yeol, siapa itu.?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Jongin menggunakan spatulanya.

"Ah..aku hampir lupa, dia sahabatku, yang sering kuceritakan itu.."

"Oh..Kim Jongin itu..?"

"Yap.."

"Dia ...tampan" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya, oh well, itu membuat Jongin semakin membatu, dan sekarang ia malah membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut sedikit menganga, tidak elit memang ..tapi mau bagaimana..dia sudah terjebak dalam kecantikan namja bermata 'belo' ini.

"Yha.. Jongin-ah" panggil chanyeol sambil menggoyang-goyang badan Jongin yang membatu

"Ah, yasudahlah..aku mau mandi dulu, kyungsoo-ya, sadarkan dia oke.." chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin dan berlalu meningalkan mereka berdua di dapur.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan kekamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 sesekali menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya "don't try to look so wise, don't cry cuz you so right..." kemudian memasuki kamarnya dan mulai menyegarkan tubuhnya yang lelah dengan air di kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamarnya.

.

.

Setelah selesai menyegarkan badannya Chanyeol keluar kamar hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang ia lilitkan di pinggangnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lainnya.

**'Drrrt...drrtt'**

Chanyeol menoleh kearah smartphonenya yang bergetar di meja nakasnya, sesegera mungkin mengangkat telepon dari seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Hieelllooow.." ucap chanyeol asal-asalan menjawab panggilan telepon.

'Hei apa-apaan jawaban itu, kau membuatku merinding' balas seseorang yang di seberang telepon

"Hahaha...aku hanya bercanda kawan, ada apa.?" Chanyeol membuka lemari dan memilih-milih baju.

'Temani aku bermain golf..? Aku kesepian kau tau'

"Hei, baru saja aku pulang dari kantor, kau sudah menyuruhku menemanimu bermain golf? God.." ucapnya jengah. Chanyeol mengambil kaos polo dan skinny jeansnya meletakkannya di atas kasur king sizenya.

'Hei, ini bisa menghilangkan stressmu yeol'

"Heeh...yang ada malah membuatku jengkel karena bola golf itu tidak masuk ke 'hole-nya', kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan caddy-caddy cantik disana.? Hahaha" canda Chanyeol lalu duduk di atas kasurnya sambil menyilangkan kakinya

'Kaupikir aku lelaki apa hah?!' bentak seseorang yang diseberang sana.

"Woow..wow..tenang kawan, aku hanya bercanda"

'Kau mau menemaniku tidak?'

"Oke-oke sebagai rekan yang baik aku akan menemanimu tuan 'Wu' tunggulah beberapa menit, aku akan segera kesana"

'Baiklah, ku tunggu kau dalam waktu 30 menit jika tidak...maka aku tak akan segan-segan mencabut investasi perusahaanmu'

"Ancaman macam apa itu...?" Seru Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : ****Live By My Side Till The Day I Die **

**Author : Mr_KHC**

**Genre : Romance, ****Humor of sense****, ****Hurt****, YAOI,**** etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun – Wu Baekhyun **

**Other Cast : **

**Kris aka Wu Yi Fan**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Oh Sehun – Park Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Rate : ****M****.**

**Pairing : ****ChanBaek , KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanKris.**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-****KHC-****-****-**

**Summary **

**Park Chanyeol, seorang CEO muda, yang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, membuatnya lupa akan semua urusan cinta.**

**Chanyeol berlibur ke china sekaligus mencari Luhan kekasih adiknya Sehun, dan tanpa sengaja membuatnya bertemu Baekhyun, namja cantik yang berisik, dan akan selalu berada di sekitar chanyeol, hingga membuatnya menyerah, dan mempercayai bahwa cinta itu lahir bukan karena hal romantis, yang selama ini dia baca di buku legenda sewaktu kecil. Tapi dari kekonyolan yang mereka lalui.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prev _**

'Baiklah, ku tunggu kau dalam waktu 30 menit jika tidak...maka aku tak akan segan-segan mencabut investasi perusahaanmu'

"Ancaman macam apa itu...?" Seru Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Part 2**

'Tuut...tuut..' terdengar sambungan telepon diputuskan.

"Aish...jinjja..orang cina ini benar-benar.." secepat kilat Chanyeol berganti pakaian, dan tak berlama-lama karena seseorang yang telah munghubunginya tadi bukanlah orang yang penyabar, yeah Chanyeol tau betul siapa Wu Yi Fan ini, investor terbesar di perusahaannya sekaligus temannya ketika kuliah dulu.

Chanyeol menyambar sepatu sport Nike berwarna hitam dengan garis lengkungan berwarna merah miliknya, lalu memakainya.

"Selesai..dan kau terlihat seperi anak berumur 17 tahun, hehe" ucap Chanyeol, kemudian menyambar kunci mobil yang ia letakkan di nakas samping ranjangnya dan mengambil jaket baseball, lalu memakainya. Well sebenarnya kau mau bermain basket atau golf chanyeol.? Entah hanya instingnya yang berjalan mengenakan pakaian seperti itu, oh ya jiwa muda, tak ingat dengan usianya yang hampir menginjak 25 tahun, begitulah ia seorang Park Chanyeol seorang CEO termuda yang sukses.

Chanyeol turun dari kamarnya dan menuju ke ruang makan dimana sepupu dan sahabatnya yang sedang duduk disana.

"Hei Jongin.." panggil Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin yang tengah duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menyesap kopinya

"Oh.., kau sudah sadar rupanya" Chanyeol menundukkan badannya lalu melihat sahabatnya yang ia kira tak akan sadar dari dunia fantasy nya, kemudian ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo sepupunya "kau beri mantra apa dia Kyung..? Keke"

"Hei, kau kira aku penyihir apa" ucapnya sambil menodongkan garpu kedepan chanyeol

"Keke..aku hanya bercanda...oiya, aku harus segera pergi, karena Yi Fan menelponku, menyuruhku menemaninya bermain golf"

"Golf..?" Tanya Jongin, lalu menatap Chanyeol dari atas kebawah "kau mau bermain golf atau pergi ke bar hah? Lihat pakaianmu...haish..selalu begitu" Jongin menghela nafasnya dan menyeruput kembali kopinya.

"Haha..sudahlah, kau tau menggunakan baju golf membuatku gerah., sudah dulu, aku pergi.." ucap Chanyeol, dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua, memasuki mobil sportnya dan menuju ke tempat bermain golf yang biasa ia dan kris datangi.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dapur

"Kau sangat dekat ya dengan chanyeol" ucap Kyungsoo memecah keheningan diantara mereka, sambil meletakkan beberapa piring yang berisi makanan diatas meja.

"Begitulah, dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri" ujar Jongin

"Hmm...aku heran dengannya, selama ini apa dia pernah pacaran?" Ucap kyungsoo berfikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagunya, yang terlihat sangat imut dimata Jongin.

"Ehm..sebenarnya belum..sama sekali" jawab jongin

"Hmm..apa dia terlalu pilih-pilih, terlalu kaku, terlalu dingin atau apa ya..padahal banyak yang menyukainya.."

"Dia hanya terlalu sibuk kyungsoo-shi"

"Aigoo...selalu..kapan dia tak sibuk dan mulai mencari pasangan, untung saja orang tuanyanya tak menuntut hal itu"

"Yaa...begitulah"

"Eh..kenapa kita jadi mebicarakan Chanyeol..aissh..kajja kita makan, nanti makanannya keburu dingin.."

"Ah iya.." Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa lauk lalu memakannya, dan diikuti Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-sshi" panggil Jongin

"Nde..?" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya mengahadap kearah Jongin

"Kata chanyeol kau.. sedang ...single, benarkah..?" Ucap Jongin sedikit terbata-bata

"Ah..nd..ndee.." jawabnya malu, lalu menundukkan wajahnya, karena wajahnya telah memerah sedari tadi.

"Bolehkah aku mengenalmu lebih dekat lagi..?"

"Eh..?" Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya tak percaya kalau sahabat sepupunya sangat 'to the point'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa menit kemudian.**

Sesampainya Chanyeol di padang golf yang luas. Ia langsung berjalan kearah kwannya semasa kuliah, Yi Fan atau akrabnya ia panggil Kris.

"yo kawan, lama menungguku..?" ucap chanyeol menepuk pundak kiri Kris, kemudian Kris berhenti dari kegiatannya yang akan menendang bola golf dengan stik golfnya

"kau telat lima menit" ucapnya dingin

"aish..padahal aku sudah secepat kilat datang kemari" gumam chanyeol

"sesuai perjanjian.. akan kutarik investasiku di perusahaanmu.."

"yha..yha...yha..kau serius melakukannya..?" ucap chanyeol dengan muka yang menegang, dan keringat dingin berhasil lolos dari keningnya.

Sedetik kemudian Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, saat melihat ekspresi muka chanyeol.

"hahahaha...aku hanya bercanda kawan, mana tega aku mencabut investasiku di perusahaanmu yang semakin menjanjikan itu.." ucap kris lalu merangkul pundak chanyeol.

"apa ini kegemaranmu, yang selalu ingin membuatku jantungan hah..?" geram chanyeol

"slow baby.."

"aish...menggelikan.."

"wow..ada dua lingkaran hitam di matamu.., kau terlihat mirip dengan panda-ku"

"yha..jangan samakan aku dengan panda milik-mu itu" elak chanyeol yang mendapat gelengan dari Kris.

"okey..okey..aku rasa kau perlu liburan kawan..jja, ikut aku ke cafe, akan kuberikan saran yang baik untukmu" mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan menuju cafe yang telah disediakan di tempat ini.

Sesampainya mereka di cafe yang tak jauh dari lapangan golf. Mereka berdua segera duduk berhadapan, dengan menu yang berada diatas meja mereka.

Chanyeol terus membolak balik menu-nya.

"kau mau pesan apa..?" tanya Kris mulai membuka buku menu yang ada dihadapannya.

"ice cream pisang dengan dengan toping pisang yang banyak, karena aku sedang mengingnkannya.." Kris memicingkan matanya "kau serius di musim yang mulai dingin ini..?"

"ya..memang kenapa..?" tanya chanyeol malas.

"kau seperti adikku saja..menyukai ice cream, dan sejak kapan kau suka menkonsumsi makanan penutup yang lembut dan dingin itu..? apalagi rasa pisang.."

"em..sejak hari ini, ha-ha-ha"

"kau..tak sakit kan..? atau kau mungkin sedang kerasukan hantu wanita, yang menginginkan pisang..? aku bisa memberikan pisangku untukmu gratis.." Kris menaik turunkan alisnya dan menggoda chanyeol.

"kau menjijikkan, sejak kapan kau jadi pervert seperti ini hah..?!" bentak Chanyeol di akhir kalimatnya.

"sejak aku berteman dengan raja pervert sepertimu..hahahaha" dan Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat chanyeol yang wajahnya memerah menahan marahnya.

"oh god apa aku se-pervert itu..?" chanyeol bermonolog lalu mengusap dadanya, setidaknya bisa menenangkan hatinya yang mulai geram dengan temannya ini.

"haha...aku rasa kau sangat membutuhkan asupan pisang kali ini..ini makan saja.." ucap kris disela tawanya, lalu melebarkan pahanya, beruntung mereka berada di meja yang tertutup, dan tidak memungkinkan kalau hal ini akan dilihat orang lain.

"god..aku berani bersumpah seandainya ada stik golf di hadapanku, akan kupukul pisang-mu sampai hancur, lalu ku juice, dan terakhir akan kuminum dengan perasaan yang luar biasa bangganya" bisik chanyeol yang semakin geram hanya mendapat tawaan dari namja jangkung yang ada didepannya.

Chanyeol mendaratkan kaki kanannya kearah pertengahan selangkangan Kris "akhh..sshh..." kris menjerit tertahan, meringis kesakitan, karena milik-nya sedang di injak kuat oleh sebuah kaki chanyeol yang berbalut sepatu sport-nya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kris, dan berbisik "sekali lagi kau menertawaiku dan berbicara hal mesum..akan kubuat kau tak bisa berdiri besok"

"jinjja..? mana bisa kau menyetubuhi seorang seme..?" balas kris meremehkan, dan chanyeol ber-smirk ria lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya "kau menantangku..?" balas chanyeol yang membuat kris jadi merinding seketika.

"baiklah-baiklah, aku kalah, lepaskan kakimu dari itu-ku sekarang, please..ini sangat menyakitkan yeol...kumohon.." kris memohon kepada chanyeol, oke tolong garis bawahi kris memohon kepada chanyeol.

"haha...lain kali jangan berani menantangku baby..." chanyeol tertawa bangga kemudian melepaskan kakinya diantara selangkangan kris, lalu menumpukan kaki kanannya ke kaki kiri, dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang ia duduki.

"jadi sekarang, pesankan aku ice cream pisang..." Ujar chanyeol tenang.

"baiklah.." Kris memanggil salah satu pelayan dan mulai memesan, sang waitres menulis pesenan mereka.

"tunggu sebentar tuan, kami akan segera membawa pesanan anda.." ucap waitres tadi membungkukkan badannya, lalu berjalan kembali ketempatnya.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang, satu gelas besar ice cream rasa pisang dengan banyak toping pisang di dalamnya, dan juga satu cangkir machiatto dengan latte art diatasnya, sang pelayan kembali ke tempatnya setelah membungkukkan badannya.

Kris menatap tajam bentuk dari latte artnya, saat chanyeol melihat keanehan dari kris, ia melihat kemana arah pandang kris, dan ia melihat latte art kris.

"ppffftttt...buahahahahaha..." chanyeol tertawa menang, karena melihat ekspresi sedih bercampur aneh kris saat mendapati latte artnya berbentuk pisang.

"ooh..banana mania...hahahaa" lanjut chanyeol, dan kembali tertawa.

"brengsek kau yeol" geram kris lalu mengaduk-aduk latte artnya dengan sendok kecil yang berada di nampan cangkirnya.

"oiya, tadi kau mau meberikanku saran, apa itu..?" tanya chanyeol to the point sambil memakan ice creamnya, karena ia tak ingin membuang waktunya dengan tiang listrik mesum yang ada di hadapannya ini, oh sementara dia tak sadar siapa dia sebenarnya.

Kris sedang menikmati kopinya seketika menaruh kembali cangkirnya "ah, sebentar" Kris mengeluarkan tab dari saku belakangnya dan memberikannya kepada chanyeol, dan chanyeol menerimanya, lalu membacanya

"liburan ke china di pertengahan musim gugur..?" chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap kris.

"yeah, kau bisa melihat festival kue bulan di pertangan musim gugur ini"

"kue bulan..? lebih baik aku pergi ke jepang dan melihat bunga sakura"

"oh, apa kau tidak bosan ke jepang? Sekali-sekali saja kau berlibur kesana, tak ada salahnya kan mencoba negara baru" chanyeol nampak berfikir akan tawaran kris.

"semua akan ku fasilitasi, mulai dari tiket, dan akan kupinjamkan apartemenku yang berada di china, tak terlalu besar, tapi kau akan nyaman disana karena ada padang rumput yang luas, dan kau bisa berguling-guling disana, dekat dengan kota, dan kau bisa melihat puncak festivalnya nanti disana"

"tapi untuk apa aku kesana..?"

"bukankah kau mencari luhan..?" tubuh chanyeol seketika menegang, saat kris mengatakan nama luhan, orang yang selama ini ia cari, untuk adiknya sehun.

"aish..aku lupa akan hal itu..tunggu..bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang mencari luhan..?"

"jongin yang memberitahuku.., jadi bagaimana..?" tampak chanyeol sedang menimang-nimang tawaran kris, memang saat ini cuaca sedang berada di pertengahan musim gugur, berlibur sekaligus mencari kekasih adiknya, tak buruk juga pikirnya.

**Drrt drrt...**

Merasa ada getaran dari saku celananya, chanyeol mengeluarkan smartphonenya,

'Sehun Calling' nama itu tertera dilayar smartphone chanyeol "ada apa anak ini menelponku..?"

"nuguya..?" tanya kris

"sehun, tunggu sebentar.." chanyeol berdiri lalu keluar dari cafe menerima panggilan telepon dari sehun.

"wae..?"

'hyung, kau dimana..?'

"aku sedang bermain golf dengan kris, wae..?"

'ini darurat, ada investor dari amerika datang kemari'

"apa..?"

'entahlah, ini sangat mendadak, apalagi aku belum pernah menangani investor asing, bagaimana ini..?'

"katakan pada mereka, aku akan segera kesana, akan kusuruh jongin menuju ke kantor secepatnya untuk meng-handle mereka, karena aku sedang berada sedikit jauh dari kantor, dan temani mereka mengobrol selagi aku perjalanan menuju kantor, kau paham..?"

'nde hyung, akan kuusahakan sebisaku'

"bagus.."

**Piip**

Sambungan terputus, dengan tergesa-gesa, chanyeol masuk kedalam cafe sambil menekan log contact yang bertuliskan nama 'jongin', bermaksud akan pamit dengan kris, sambil menunggu sambungan teleponnya kepada jongin "aku pergi dulu, ada investor asing yang tiba-tiba datang kekantorku"

"bagaimana dengan liburanmu...? kau baru saja kembali dari kantor beberapa jam yang lalu, sekarang kau akan kembali lagi kesana..?" chanyeol menghentikan pembicaraan kris, saat sambungan teleponnya diangkat oleh pemiliknya.

'yeoboseyo yeol ada apa..?' jawab jongin

"ah, jongin-ah, kau bisa kekantor.? Ada investor asing datang, tolong handle, sementara aku akan segera kesana.."

'mwo..? baiklah-baiklah, aku segera berangkat'

"gomawo jongin"

'nde'

Piip..

"haah..." chanyeol mengela nafas panjang

"aku harus pergi sekarang, untuk liburannya..akan kupikirkan nanti, aku akan menghubungimu, okey..bye..dan..terimakasi untuk ice creamnya" chanyeol secepat kilat berlari keluar dari cafe, dan menuju ke parkiran, memasuki mobil sportnya, melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa agar cepat sampai ke kantornya.

"sepertinya kau memang membutuhkannya yeol.." ucap kris mengeluarkan smirk-nya, sembari melihat chanyeol menghilang dari pandangannya. Entah apa yang sedang kris rencanakan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3 : At First Meeting

**Tittle : ****Live By My Side Till The Day I Die **

**Author : Mr****_****KHC**

**Genre : Romance, ****Humor of sense****, ****Hurt****, YAOI,**** etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**Park ChanYeol**

**Byun BaekHyun – Wu BaekHyun **

**Other Cast : **

**Kris aka Wu Yi Fan**

**Kim JongIn**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Oh Sehun – Park Sehun**

**Xi LuHan**

**Rate : ****M****.**

**Pairing : ****ChanBaek , KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanKris.**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya mengupdate FF ini, itu karena saya harus membagi otak saya menjadi beberapa bagian, agar bisa menyeimbangkan kekuatan alam /slap**

**Becanda..itu karena saya terlalu fokus dengan FF 'This Is Overdose', jadi kedua FF ini 'Live By My Side Until The Day I Die' dan 'I Need U Deer' akhirnya terbengkalai, tapi dengan perjuangan dan semangat empatlima, akhirnya FF 'Live By My Side Until The Day I Die' ini lanjut juga..walau lama..hehe...**

**Hope u all enjoy this...**

**Thank you...**

**-****KHC-****-****-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. "Sepertinya kau memang membutuhkannya Yeol.." ucap Kris mengeluarkan smirk-nya, sembari melihat ChanYeol menghilang dari pandangannya. Entah apa yang sedang Kris rencanakan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Part 3 : At First Meeting**

.

.

.

.

.

**Live By My Side Until The Day I Die..**

Tak kurang dari 30 menit kemudian, ChanYeol telah sampai di kantornya, ia berlari di lobby seperti orang kerasukan, memencet frustasi tombol lift yang tak kunjung membuka dirinya, kegiatannya suskes membuatnya ditatap aneh oleh seluruh pegawainya yang berada di lobby, setelah sang General Manager yang berlarian, sekarang giliran sang Presdir berlari dan tak mengenakan pakaian formal-nya.

Ia segera memasuki lift yang telah terbuka, ChanYeol menghela nafas panjang saat pintu lift itu tertutup. Dan menunggu lift ini sampai di depan ruangannya dengan tak sabar.

"Ayoo..palli...palli..." gumamnya, melihat tombol angka yang ada di dalam lift

'**TING'**

Pintu lift terbuka, ia segera keluar dari lift, sesaat ia merasa aneh, kenapa tak seperti jalan menuju ruangannya, ChanYeol berbalik dan melihat papan angka yang tertera tepat diatas pintu lift, "Oh shit.." umpat ChanYeol, kenapa ia bisa mendadak sebodoh itu lupa akan letak lantai ruangannya, sebelum pintu lift menutup ia memasuki lift secepat kilat, dan menunggu sampai ke lantai yang seharusnya ia tuju.

'**TING'**

Pintu lift terbuka, ia melihat sekitar "Haah..ini benar.." ucap ChanYeol dengan helaan nafas panjang. ChanYeol keluar dari lift, berlari menuju ruangannya, lalu menguncinya, sekretaris yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memaklumi kelakuan kelakuan sang PresDir. Ia berjalan kearah lemari yang berada tepat di samping kamar mandi, membukanya, lalu mengambil satu stel pakaian formal yang biasa ia kenakan di kantor sehari-hari, sengaja memang ia menaruh lemari pakaiannya disini, karena ia memang jarang pulang kerumah, yeah you know he's single man..

ChanYeol segera menanggalkan pakaian kasual-nya, dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang telah ia ambil sebelumnya. Menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin wastafel sembari memasang dasi dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, mengambil tissue di samping wastafel mengusapkan kewajahnya, setelah dirasa cukup menyenangkan untuk dipandang, ia segera keluar dari ruangannya, dan berjalan cepat kearah ruang meeting besar, setelah sebelumnya JongIn mengirimkan pesan kepada ChanYeol bahwa mereka sedang berada di sana.

'**CKLEK'**

Semua mata penghuni ruangan tersebut seketika menoleh ke arah suara seseorang yang sedang membuka pintu.

ChanYeol memasuki ruang rapat dengan investor asing, tak lupa memberi salam dan membungkuk-kan badannya. "_Sorry for my late_".

ChanYeol menatap sahabatnya dan juga adiknya yang terlebih dahulu telah menangani rapat dadakan. "Gomawo JongIn-ah, telah menangani mereka" ucap ChanYeol. "_Thank's Sehun_" lanjutnya, dibalas anggukan oleh sehun.

ChanYeol berbincang sejenak dengan para investor, lalu mengambil berkas yang ada di hadapannya, dan melanjutkan kembali rapat yang tertunda.

Sekitar 2 jam rapat telah usai, para investor asing telah keluar dari gedung berlantai 15 ini, ChanYeol beserta JongIn dan sehun telah berada di ruangan ChanYeol sedang membahas masalah kesepakatan kerjasama bersama investor asing tadi, bersama tumpukan-tumpukan berkas yang tadinya di bawa oleh investor asing tersebut.

"Haah..kenapa ini sungguh mendadak sekali" ucap ChanYeol menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi ruangannya, sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"_Are you okey Yeol...?"_ tanya JongIn dengan nada khawatir karena melihat sahabatnya sangat tertekan.

"_Not for now JongIn-ah.."_ balas ChanYeol, menutup matanya sejenak.

"Hyung, kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku, aku siap membantumu.." ucap sehun, ChanYeol melirik kearah sehun.

"_Really..?"_ tanya ChanYeol memastikan

"Nde..aku siap dengan itu semua.., dan aku akan mencoba melupakan seseorang yang menggangu pikiranku.."

"Bagus..itu baru adikku..hahaha..." tawa ChanYeol yang terasa hambar di telinga kedua orang yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Dan dibalas tatapan datar dari keduanya.

"Kau tak sakit kan Yeol..?" tanya JongIn

"Tentu saja tidak JongIn sayang..." Kai bergidik ngeri saat ChanYeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang'

"JongIn, hubungi Kris..aku ambil tawarannya tadi.."

"Tawaran apa..?" tanya sehun dan JongIn serempak

"Hei kau sehunnie, jangan ikut campur urusan orang dewasa, kembali sana ke ruanganmu shu..shu.." ucap ChanYeol melambai-lambaikan tangannya, bermaksud mengusir sehun.

"Arra..arra...orang dewasa..." sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan keluar dari ruangan sang kakak.

"Jadi..apa tawaran Kris..?" tanya JongIn penasaran

"Liburan ke china..." jawab ChanYeol

"Kau akan berlibur kesana..?"

"Yap..sekalian aku mencari LuHan..kau mau ikut?"

"Kau gila yeol..tentu saja aku mau ikut...kau tau festival pertengahan musim gugur itu keren.." ucap JongIn menggebu-gebu

"Yak..kupikir kau akan berkata apa, ternyata..aishh.."

"Hehehe..." cengir JongIn.

ChanYeol mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dari balik saku jas-nya, menelepon seseorang yang seharusnya ia telepon sedari tadi

'Wae..?'

"Aku ambil tawaranmu tadi.."

'Haha...sudah dapat kutebak bersama JongIn kan.? Okey, bersiaplah besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu dan JongIn di apartemen-mu'

"Okey..thanks Mr. Wu.."

'Most welcome Mr. Park.'

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, JongIn dan ChanYeol telah bersiap dengan koper-koper yang dapat memuat baju mereka selama 5 hari liburan di china, mereka menunggu Kris di Lobby apartemen, karena memang mereka berdua tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama.

ChanYeol duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang berada di lobby, sambil memainkan smartphone-nya, sesekali membalas pesan dari sang adik Sehun. Dan juga JongIn yang menatap smartphone-nya sambil tersenyum aneh.

Tak selang berapa lama kemudian, Kris datang menghampiri kedua makhluk yang sedang asik dengan dunianya, "Dasar autis.." gumam Kris.

"Yo..kau sudah datang..?" tanya ChanYeol yang sudah mengalihkan dunianya dari smartphone

"_Yeah...let's we go.."_ Kris berjalan mendahului mereka berdua, yang sedang menggeret koper besar mereka.

Setelah sampai di mobil Kris, mereka berdua membuka bagasi mobil dan memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam bagasi. Lalu masuk ke dalam mobil, ChanYeol duduk di samping Kris yang sedang mengemudi, dan JongIn di kursi penumpang di belakang.

Ketika semua sudah masuk kedalam mobil, Kris segera melajukan mobil mewahnya kearah bandara, tak sampai 30 menit mereka telah sampai di Bandara Internasional Incheon. Mereka bertiga keluar dari mobil, ChanYeol dan JongIn mengambil koper mereka di bagasi.

"Ini tiket dan passport kalian, kalian akan berangkat pukul 11 pagi ini, setelah sampai disana kalian akan di jemput oleh anak buahku, ketika sampai di apartemen kuharap kalian tak lupa menghubungiku.." terang Kris, sebelum kami memasuki bandara

"Siap bos.." ucap ChanYeol dan JongIn serempak.

"Ah..aku hampir lupa..ini buku panduan bahasa china, kuharap kau mempelajarinya selama di dalam pesawat, karena ini akan sangat berguna.." ucap Kris, lalu merogoh saku mantelnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang bersampul merah dengan tulisan china-korea di sana

"Berikan saja pada ChanYeol, aku sudah bisa menggunakan bahasa china.." tolak JongIn

"Siapa juga yang akan memberikannya padamu kim JongIn.."

"Baiklah...selamat bersenang-senang di chinaaaa..." lanjut Kris, lalu memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan kedua orang yang di juluki autis oleh Kris.

.

.

.

ChanYeol dan JongIn duduk di kursi tunggu, sembari menunggu jadwal keberangkatan mereka. Seperti biasa, mereka sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing, sepertinya predikat 'autis' yang diberikan Kris kepada mereka berdua memang berlaku. ChanYeol yang sedang sibuk membaca buku panduan bahasa china. Dan juga JongIn yang sedari tadi memainkan smartphone-nya dan sesekali tersenyum seperti orang gila. Beruntunglah tak ada yang begitu memperhatikan JongIn saat ini.

"_Pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan KA-864SK dengan tujuan Beijing-China akan segera berangkat dalam waktu 20 menit, terima kasih"_

_._

_._

Tepat pukul 11.00 AM penerbangan menuju ke china berangkat, beruntung ChanYeol dan JongIn tak tertinggal pesawat. Karena saat pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat ChanYeol mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan, JongIn yang masih setia dengan posisi autisnya, dan ChanYeol yang tengah jengah dengan keadaan JongIn yang sedang autis. "Yak, berhentilah tersenyum sendiri kau terlihat seperti orang gila.."

"Diamlah, kau menganggu kesenanganku.."

"Oh ayolah mau sampai kapan kau melihat foto kyungsoo-mu itu hah..?!" Oke cukup untuk ChanYeol memperingatkan sahabatnya yang sedang kasmaran itu, ChanYeol mengambil i-pod-nya, memasang earphone di kedua telinga-nya, lalu mendengarkan lagu favoritnya, perlahan ChanYeol menutup kedua matanya, dan ia sukses tidur. Setidaknya ia bisa mengistirahatkan badannya yang hampir remuk karena tak mendapatkan tidur teratur selama ia menjadi PresDir beberapa bulan lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 jam mereka menempuh perjalanan dari korea menuju china.

ChanYeol yang telah bangun 10 menit sebelum mereka sampai tujuan.

"Huah..ini mulai terasa dingin.." ucap ChanYeol memakai kacamata hitamnya dan mengeratkan mantel coklatnya, lalu keluar dari pesawat dan disusul oleh JongIn di belakangnya.

Mereka berjalan ke dalam bandara yang memang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh, menuju ke petugas bandara, lalu mengambil koper mereka.

"Hmm..diamana anak buah Kris..?" gumam ChanYeol sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah untuk mencari seseorang yang membawa papan yang bertuliskan namanya dan JongIn. Hingga ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya, ChanYeol berbalik dan melihat seseorang yang menepuk bahunya tadi, seorang namja lumayan tinggi bermata panda dengan rambut red fire-nya dan piercing cross di kedua daun telinganya. "Park ChanYeol..?" tanya orang tadi.

"Tao.. kaukah itu..?" tanya ChanYeol saat ia menurunkan kacamata-nya, dan mendapat anggukan serta senyuman polos dari Tao.

"Hmm...kenapa kau yang menjemput kami..?" tanya ChanYeol

"Itu karena Kris mengatakan padaku bahwa kalian berdua akan berlibur disini...mungkin aku bisa menjadi tour guide kalian..jika kalian mau..?" tawar tao, yang notaben kekasih Kris, dan beruntungnya ia juga bisa berbahasa korea, walaupun tak sebaik Kris, tapi setidaknya ia mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Wah..beruntungnya aku hari ini.." ucap ChanYeol bersemangat

"Baiklah..akan kuantar kalian ke apartemen Kris, kami sudah membersihkannya untuk kalian.." Mereka bertiga bergegas keluar dari bandara, mobil jemputan mereka telah datang dan mereka segera masuk kedalam mobil.

Butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai di apartemen Kris. Tao membantu membawakan barang-barang yang mereka bawa.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar yang bernomor 88, tao memencet security code yang berada di samping pintu.

'**CKLEK'**

Sebuah apatemen mewah dengan ornamen khas negeri tirai bambu ini ternyata bersembunyi di balik pintu sederhana di gedung ini, JongIn dan ChanYeol dengan tak elitnya melotot dan mulut mereka telah menganga hingga berbentu 'O'

"Semoga kalian betah tinggal disini, selama beberapa hari ini.." ucap tao, sembari mempesilahkan JongIn dan ChanYeol untuk masuk kedalam. Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam lalu tao menutup pintunya.

"Oh..shit..ini yang Kris bilang bilang sederhana..? aku rasa otaknya tak bisa membedakan mana yang mewah mana yang sederhana..ini lebih dikatakan rumahku dalam bentuk mini.." ujar ChanYeol

"Ba-bagaimana bisa ini masuk kedalam gedung apartemen yang tak bisa di bilang elit..?" ucap JongIn sambil menunjuk-nunjuk barang antik yang berada di dalam apartemen Kris

"Haha..ini dikarenakan, padatnya penduduk di china, jadi walaupun apartemen ini terkesan biasa saja di depan, tapi mereka yang menempati memiliki cara tersendiri agar nyaman dengan ruang yang terbatas" jelas tao, sambil terkekeh

"Woah..Kris memang tidak bisa diajak menjadi orang yang sederhana.." ujar JongIn

"Hey ini sudah sederhana untuknya JongIn-ah.." elak ChanYeol. Tao hanya terkekeh karena sedari tadi melihat teman kekasihnya sedang beradu argumen.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah lelah beradu argumen dengan sahabatnya JongIn dan juga tao telah pulang, ChanYeol memasuki kamarnya, membuka kopernya lalu memindahkan baju-bajunya kedalam lemari, tak ada satupun setelan jas yang ia bawa, hanya pakaian casual, sweater, jaket dan beberapa mantel tebal untuk menghadapi pertengahan musim gugur.

"Done.." ucap ChanYeol memasukkan mantel terakhirnya kedalam lemari, lalu menutupnya.

Ia mengambil handuk lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi yang menjadi satu ruangan dengan kamarnya, dan memulai ritual mandinya. Tak lama hanya sekitar 15 menit ia berkutat didalam kamar mandi, itu sudah sangat cukup untuknya membersihkan diri, dan terlihat segar kembali.

Ia berjalan kearah lemari pakaian, mengambil T-shirt dan jeans, lalu memakainya, terlihat casual bukan.

ChanYeol keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat pemandangan yang membuat wajahnya datar kembali, yeah ini berulang lagi, saat dimana JongIn kembali menjadi sosok yang 'autis' dimata ChanYeol, JongIn yang sedang duduk di depan TV, menyalakannya tanpa melihatnya, dan asik dengan smartphone-nya. "Yha..kenapa tak kau telepon saja dia..?" tanya ChanYeol.

"Aku lupa meminta nomornya.." jawab JongIn dengan raut wajah memelas

"Err...Stupid..." ChanYeol melempar smartphone-nya kearah JongIn, dengan sigap JongIn menangkap smartphone ChanYeol

"Cari saja namanya disana, dan kau akan mendapatkannya.." lanjut ChanYeol, ia berjalan ke dapur dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa membasahi kerongkongannya yang sedang kering saat ini.

"Aish..ternyata tak ada apapun di sini..eoh JongIn kau ikut aku membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman..?" tanya ChanYeol. Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, ia kembali ke tempat JongIn berada, dan benar dugaannya, ia sedang menelepon kyungsoo –sepertinya.

"Aigoo..anak ini.." ChanYeol berkacak pinggang lalu merebut smartphone-nya, lalu memutus sambungan telepon.

"Yha, kenapa kau merebutnya..?" teriak JongIn

"Gunakan milikmu sendiri..aku mau keluar, mencari makan, kau mau ikut atau tidak tak peduli, okey.." geram ChanYeol, kemudian ia masuk kedalam kamar dan keluar memakai mantel hitam. Untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan dinginnya udara malam hari.

ChanYeol melihat JongIn sedang menelepon kembali kyungsoo, ia memutuskan pergi sendiri untuk membeli makanan dan minuman, sekalian berbelanja untuk keperluannya beberapa hari di china, setidaknya ia juga bisa berjalan-jalan dan melihat pemandangan yang sempat ia lihat di mobil walau sebentar.

ChanYeol memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku mantel, dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar gedung apartemen sambil mencari supermarket dan juga café yang dapat ia kunjungi untuk sekedar meminun America Latte, atau memakan chesse cake.

"Hmm..tempat ini..tak buruk juga.." gumam ChanYeol dengan langkah lebarnya berhenti di salah satu café yang berada tak jauh dari gedung apartemennya, lalu memasukinya.

'KLING'

"Woah, ramai sekali.." ucap ChanYeol saat memasuki café yang ramai, ia lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari sabtu, yeah...sepertinya banyak pasangan yang sedang kencan di tempat ini.

Ia segera mengantri di kasir. "Huānyíng, yào dìnggòu? (selamat datang, ingin pesan apa?)" tanya sang kasir yang berada di hadapan ChanYeol, beruntunglah ChanYeol cepat menangkap ucapan sang kasir, yeah efek membaca buku yang diberikan Kris saat ia diantar oleh Kris di bandara.

ChanYeol melihat papan daftar menu. "Chocochinno please.."

Tak butuh waktu lama pesanannya telah datang, ChanYeol mengambil gelas cup besar berisi chocochinno panas, lalu membayarnya. Ia berjalan mencari kursi kosong, karena ia baru ingat bahwa ia harus menelepon seseorang. Hanya ada satu tempat yang bisa ia duduki sementara, ChanYeol menghampiri seseorang yang berbadan mungil dengan rambut wine dengan highlight berwarna grey yang sedang dalam pose menunduk, entah apa ia namja atau yeoja, tapi sepertinya ChanYeol tak peduli, karena ia hanya membutuhkan tempat duduk kosong yang berada di hadapan orang yang menunduk itu untuk sekedar menelepon.

"Yuànliáng wŏ, wŏ kěyĭ zuo zài zhèlĭ..? (permisi, bolehkah saya duduk disini?)" tanya ChanYeol kepada orang yang berada di hadapannya. ChanYeol mendecih, akhirnya ia duduk lalu meletakkan cup chocochinno-nya diatas meja, karena ia sedang terburu-buru akan menelepon.

Merasa ada yang seseorang di depannya, orang itu mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat seorang namja berbadan bak tiang listrik sedang duduk di hadapannya sambil menempelkan benda kotak pipih berwarna putih di telinganya, ia menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan horor lalu melepas satu earphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Siapa kau..?" tanyanya. ChanYeol tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan orang itu, karena memang ia sedang menelepon.

"Yeah, aku sudah sampai di china.."

'...'

"Ya..tadi kekasihmu yang menjemput kami.."

'...'

"Oke..nanti aku akan datang kefestival itu..tapi entah JongIn ikut atau tidak, dia terlihat seperti anak autis, aku jamin itu.."

'...'

"Hmm..ada Se- YAK!" Smartphone ChanYeol telah berpindah tangan sekarang, berada di tangan berjari lentik milik seseorang yang berada di hadapannya. ChanYeol terpaku pada sosok malaikat yang ada di hadapannya, meneliti setiap inchi lekukaan wajahnya yang sempurna, kulitnya yang bak porselain, dengan mata yang berhias eyeliner membuatnya terlihat lebih tajam, oh jangan lupa bibir cherry dan leher jenjang-nya yang menggiurkan yang bisa setiap saat membuat siapapun ingin menerkamnya saat ini.

"HEI AHJUSSI MESUM APA YANG KAU LIHAT HAH..?!" Bentaknya yang sukses mengembalikan kesadaran ChanYeol.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau bocah memanggilku ahjussi mesum!" bentak ChanYeol tak mau kalah

"Yak, aku bukan bocah, aku namja berusia 23 tahun dan tak sepantasnya kau memanggilku BOCAH!"

"Tunggu, kau namja..?"

"Kau pikir apa hah? Dasar ahjussi mesum"

"Berhenti memanggilku ahjussi mesum!" geram ChanYeol

"Baiklah, setelah kau berhenti menatapku seperti anjing kelaparan.." ucapnya, lau menyilangkan kedua tangannya. ChanYeol langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Tunggu, kau bisa berbahasa korea..?"

"Wae..?"

"Aish.. kembalikan handphone-ku" pinta ChanYeol

"Tak bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku hah..?! kau itu siapa tiba-tiba duduk di tempatku..?!"

"Kau lihat disini, tempat ini sangat penuh, dan hanya tempat duduk ini yang kosong, dan tadi aku sudah permisi padamu, tapi tak kau hiraukan, hei kembalikan handphone-ku, aku belum selesai berbicara dengannya" terang ChanYeol, lalu mengambil paksa handphone-nya, dan melihat layar smartphone-nya ternyata sambungannya belum di putus.

**Other Side**

Kris yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan di telepon hanya tersenyum dan mendengarkan dengan seksama, karena ia tak merasa asing dengan suara seseorang yang sedang membentak ChanYeol.

"Kalian bertemu juga ternyata.. tak kusangka secepat ini..." gumam Kris tanpa mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

'Yo..maaf kau jadi mendengarnya..' ucap ChanYeol

"Hahaha...bodoh, kau melihat apa sampai dia berkata kalau kau menatapnya seperti anjing kelaparan hah..? hahahaha"

'Berhentilah tertawa itu tak lucu!'

"Oke, harga diri seorang CEO dari perusahaan ternama di korea akhirnya hilang hanya karena seorang namja yang mengatakan 'ahjussi mesum' padamu, hahahaha..."

'Stupid' ChanYeol langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Hahaha.. bersenang-senanglah yeol.." ucap Kris lalu meletakkan kembali smartphone-nya di meja kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Stupid" ChanYeol menutup sambungan teleponnya lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk disini ahjussi..?!"

"Berhenti memanggilku ahjussi"

'KLING'

Suara lonceng dari pintu masuk, tandanya ada orang yang masuk kedalam café ini. Namja yang berada di depan ChanYeol melihat keara pintu masuk.

"LuHan Ge~" ucapnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, lelaki yang ia panggil LuHan itu tersenyum lalu menghampiri seseorang yang memanggilnya. ChanYeol yang menyadari bahwa namja yang berada di depannya memanggil seseorang dengan nama 'LuHan' ia berpikir apakah itu LuHan yang ia cari atau bukan.

"BaekHyun-ie..apa kau lama menungguku..?" tanya LuHan, lalu ia menatap namja tinggi yang duduk di depan bakhyun yang notaben adalah sepupunya.

LuHan terkejut, saat ia melihat ChanYeol ada di café itu, "ChanYeol-sshi..?" ChanYeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seseorang yang memanggil namanya, dan Bingo! Itu benarlah LuHan yang ia cari.

"LuHan..? kau benar LuHan..Xi LuHan..?" tanya ChanYeol memastikan

"Yeah..tentu.." jawab LuHan

"Akhirnya..aku bisa bertemu denganmu juga.."

"Memang ada apa..?"

"SeHun gila tanpamu.."

"Ahh..anak itu.." ucap LuHan lalu duduk di hadapan ChanYeol

"Hei Baekki, kenapa kau bisa duduk bersama ChanYeol..?" tanyanya

"Molla, ahjussi itu tiba-tiba saja duduk disitu dan menatapku seperti ahjussi mesum"

"Mwo..? sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu, akan kubunuh kau.."

"Sudah..sudah..BaekHyun-ie kau tak menganalnya..?" tanya LuHan

"Untuk apa aku harus kenal dengan ahjussi itu.." ucapnya cuek

"Hei hei..dia itu CEO perusahaan alat-alat pengembangan teknologi 'Park Corporation' dia teman Kris"

"Apa..? hyung-ku teman ahjussi mesum ini..?"

"Mwo..? HYUNG..? jadi Kris adalah Hyung-mu..? pantas lidah kalian sama pedasnya"

"Berani kau mengatakan hal jelek tentang hyung-ku..akan kupatahkan lehermu ahjussi" ucap BaekHyun dengan tatapan tajamnya kearah ChanYeol.

"Eh..?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang greget.. efek otak udah soak...harap maklum.. XD**

**Dan untuk semua yang telah meninggalkan Review..saya sangat berterima kasih...**

**Dan saya akan menjawabnya di Chapter berikutnya... see ya at next Chap... bye.. :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Festival

**Tittle : ****Live By My Side Till The Day I Die **

**Author : Mr****_****KHC**

**Genre : Romance, ****Humor of sense****, ****Hurt****, YAOI,**** etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**Park ChanYeol**

**Byun BaekHyun – Wu BaekHyun **

**Other Cast : **

**Kris aka Wu Yi Fan**

**Kim JongIn**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Oh SeHun – Park SeHun**

**Xi LuHan**

**Rate : ****M****.**

**Pairing : ****ChanBaek , KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanKris.**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-****KHC-****-****-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Prev-**

"Hei hei..dia itu CEO perusahaan alat-alat pengembangan teknologi 'Park Corporation' dia teman Kris"

"Apa..? Hyung-ku teman ahjussi mesum ini..?"

"Mwo..? HYUNG..? jadi Kris adalah Hyung-mu..? pantas lidah kalian sama pedasnya"

"Berani kau mengatakan hal jelek tentang Hyung-ku..akan kupatahkan lehermu ahjussi" ucap BaekHyun dengan tatapan tajamnya kearah ChanYeol.

"Eh..?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Live By My Side Till The Day I Die**

**Begin**

**Chap 4**

"Ucapanmu terlalu berlebihan bocah.."

"Yak kau..-" BaekHyun yang hendak mencaci kembali namja tiang di depannya ini seketika diam seribu bahasa, karena ia mengingat obrolannya dengan Hyung-nya siang tadi.

_**FLASHBACK BEGIN**_

'**Drrt..drrt'**

BaekHyun mengambil smartphone-nya, ia melihat layar siapa yang meneleponnya ternyata Kris, kakak BaekHyun yang meneleponnya.

"Ne..ada apa Hyung..?" tanya BaekHyun

'Bagaimana kabarmu hm..? tak kembali ke korea..?'

"Baik.., mungkin minggu depan..., aku ingin melihat festival musim gugur.."

'Arraseo..setelah selesai dengan acaranya, cepatlah kembali okey..'

"Waeyo..?"

'Hyung ingin mengenalkanmu kepada teman bisnis Hyung..'

"Apa maksudmu Hyung..?"

'Baek..kau tau..kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya, setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal"

"Lalu..?"

'Aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu..'

"Kau berniat menjodohkanku dengan temanmu itu..?"

'Begitulah'

"Tapi Hyung.."

'Aku yakin dia bisa menjagamu dengan baik Baek...'

"Siapa namanya..?"

'Apa aku harus memberitahunya..?'

"Tentu saja..."

'Baiklah...dia Park ChanYeol CEO dari Park Corporation'

"CEO..? Park Corporation? Perusahaan teknologi terkenal di korea itu..?"

'Yeah..dia CEO muda..dia baru diangkat menjadi CEO beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia seumuran denganku..'

"Haah..., akan kupertimbangkan dulu Hyung.."

'Okey..aku tagih jawabanmu saat sampai di korea..kalau kau berani kabur, akan kuikat kau..'

"Yha..kau pikir aku anjing di ikat-ikat.."

'Hahaha...nae baby Baek cepatlah kembali aku sangat merindukanmu..'

"Ish..kau merindukanku atau merindukan saat aku mengerjakan semua pekerjaanmu hah...?"

'Haha..tentu saja aku merindukanmu.., ah..sudah dulu ya, aku harus rapat..bye Baek mmuah..'

"Hii..menjijikkan.."

**FLASHBACK END**

"Kau Park ChanYeol, CEO dari Park Corp..?" tanya BaekHyun

"Nde.. aku Park ChanYeol.." jawab ChanYeol

"Eoh, Baekki bukankah tadi aku sudah memberitahumu.." ucap LuHan. BaekHyun memijit pelipisnya. Membiarkan semua pikirannya bercampur, BaekHyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya wajahnya sudah memucat, "Aku pulang dulu, permisi.." ucap BaekHyun lalu melangkah pergi dari café.

"Kenapa anak itu..?" gumam LuHan

'Kenapa wajahnya pucat begitu?' batin ChanYeol

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau kuantar pulang..?" tawar ChanYeol kepada LuHan setelah mereka berbincang-bincang, dan pergi berbelanja

"Ah..tak perlu yeol...apartemen BaekHyun dekat dari sini.." ucap LuHan

"Hmm..benarkah..? Apartemenku juga dekat.." timpal ChanYeol

"Eh..? Apa jangan-jangan kita berada di gedung yang sama..? karena di daerah ini hanya ada satu gedung apartemen yang berdiri.."

"Jinjjayo..?"

"Kita jalan dan lihat saja.."

"Baiklah.." mereka berjalan di bawah sinar lampu jalanan, dan ditambah dinginnya malam yang sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 20.30 waku china.

Tak lama mereka akhirnya samapai di gedung apartemen, yang ternyata mereka berada di satu gedung yang sama.

"Apa kau menempati apartemen Yi Fan..?" tanya LuHan saat mereka akan memasuki lift lalu menekan angka 4

"Nde.." jawab ChanYeol

"Oh..berarti kita bertetangga.."

"Benarkah..? ternyata tempat tinggal kita sedekat ini..hahaha.."

"Ini aneh..." gumam LuHan, mengendus sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Ehm LuHan, ..apa BaekHyun memang seperti itu...?" tanya ChanYeol

"Maksudmu..?"

"Ya...tiba-tiba pergi dengan wajah pucat begitu apalagi setelah mengetahui namaku, apa namaku menyeramkan..?"

"Haha..tentu saja tidak..kecuali kalau dia tertekan..dia akan langsung pergi dan menyendiri"

"Apa dia tertekan saat mengetahui namaku..? aku jadi tidak enak dengannya.." ucap ChanYeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

"Tak apa..nanti dia akan kembali lagi menjadi BaekHyun yang pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya.."

"Aku harap begitu.."

'**TING'**

Setelah lift terbuka mereka segera keluar dari lift lalu berjalan menuju apartemen masing-masing. ChanYeol berhenti di apartemen 88 sedangkan LuHan berhenti di apartemen nomor 90, tak jauh bukan? Atau hanya salah satu dari jutaan rencana yang dibuat oleh Kris...? well, you are a great producer Kris.

'**CKLEK'**

"Baek..? kau di dalam..?" tanya LuHan saat memasuki kamar BaekHyun.

"Ne..ada apa ge..?" ucap BaekHyun sambil mengeratkan selimutnya

"Kau kenapa tadi tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja hm..?" tanya LuHan, ia berjalan kearah BaekHyun yang sedang bebaring di tempat tidurnya, lalu merebahkan dirinya disamping BaekHyun.

"Ani ge..aku tak apa.."

"Kau berbohong padaku Baek, aku tahu kau sedari kecil bukan seperti baru bertemu kemarin..."

"Hehe..kau benar ge.."

"Coba ceritakan padaku, ada apa tadi kau sampai pergi meninggalkan kami..?"

"Ehm..aku teringat ucapan Kris Hyung tadi siang waktu ia meneleponku ge..~"

"Memangnya dia bilang apa..?"tanya LuHan penasaran, lalu BaekHyun menceritakan apa yang ia dan Kris bicarakan masalah ia dijodohkan dengan CEO Park Corporation.

"WHAAATTT...?" teriak LuHan

"Yha, diamlah..kenapa kau jadi seheboh ini eoh..?" geram BaekHyun sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Maaf, aku hanya kaget Baek..hehe.."

"Dan kau, kau punya hutang penjelasan padaku..kenapa kau kembali ke china...dan meninggalkan SeHun, kau tahu ini sudah hampir sebulan.."

"Hehe..itu..karena...dia...emm..bagaimana ya..dia..melamarku Baek.." ucap LuHan malu-malu

"Hah..? harusnya kau kau senang lalu kenapa kau malah pergi..?"

"Kau tahu kan..aku..belum siap.."

"Haah..LuHan ge..kau sudah berumur 26 tahun tapi kau masi mengatakan kau belum siap..? apa karena SeHun leih muda darimu makanya kau tak mau, begitu..?"

"Ani...bukan begitu..kau tahu kan..kami baru berpacaran 5 bulan Baek..apa harus secepat itu, menikah kan bukan main-main Baek..dan itu harus serius.."

"Dengarkan aku ge, aku sangat mengenal SeHun, aku berteman dengannya bukan 1 atau 2 hari, aku berteman dengannya selama 7 tahun ge, 7 tahun dan selama itu, ketika ia berbicara sekali saja, itu akan ia lakukan dengan serius, kau tahu SeHun bukan namja yang banyak bicara bukan..? yeah katakanlah 'Talk Less Do More' itulah SeHun"

"Arraseo..tapi aku masih takut Baek.."

"Haah..sekarang tergantung kau saja ge.., dan tadi kau tahu bukan bahwa Park-sshi mengatakan kalau SeHun sangat kacau tanpamu.. apa itu kurang menjadi bukti betapa ia sangat serius denganmu ge.. kusarankan supaya kau segera kembali kepada SeHun, atau ia akan direbut orang lain.." tegas BaekHyun

"Yha kenapa kau mengancamku begitu.." bentak LuHan lalu mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan bakehyun yang melihatnya hanya memutar malas bola matanya. Eoh..LuHan kau lebih tua 3 tahun dari BaekHyun, tapi kenapa sifatmu lebih kekanakan melebihi BaekHyun..? salahkan orang tuanya yang selalu memanjakannya.

"Haah..terserahlah.." dengus BaekHyun. Lalu membalikkan badannya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan tidur...

"Yha Baek..aish.."

.

.

.

.

.

**Malam Festival Pertengahan Musim Gugur**

Banyak warga china antusias mengikuti acara festival walaupun dalam artian sebenarnya mereka seharusnya berkumpul bersama keluarga yang jauh, tapi tak melihat puncak festival rasanya sangat kurang bukan, ini malam yang meriah, walaupun sekedar menonton tarian barongsai, drama khas china, atau berbelanja di pasar malam dan di tutup dengan pesta kembang api yang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan, karena malam ini memang sangat penting dan istimewa bagi warga china setelah perayaan tahun baru china.

BaekHyun dan LuHan sedari tadi sore memang sudah berada di acara ini, dan inilah puncak acaranya di hari ketiga atau hari terakhir festival lebih tepatnya. BaekHyun yang sudah berbelanja banyak kue bulan dengan berbagai macam rasa, entah untuk apa dia membeli kue bulan sebanyak itu, mungkin sebagai oleh-oleh untuk kakaknya saat ia kembali ke korea...? mungkin saja.

Dan LuHan yang berjalan di samping BaekHyun juga sudah membeli beberapa macam pernak-pernik khas festival, dan juga beberapa makanan khas untuk mereka nikmati nanti saat penutupan acara festival, sambil melihat pesta kembang api.

"Hei Baek, coba kau lihat ini aku rasa ini cocok untukmu..." ucap LuHan ketika ia berhenti di sebuah stand yang menjual berbagai macam accecories. Dan menunjuk salah satu kalung yang menggantung, sebuah liontin Kristal berwarna ungu jernih.

"Eh...?" BaekHyun melihat kalung yang di tunjuk oleh sepupunya.

"Oh..apa kau ingin membelinya anak muda..?" tanya penjual itu

"Ehm..apa itu cocok untukku..?" tanya BaekHyun

"Bukan hanya cocok..jika kau menemukan cinta sejatimu, maka liontin itu akan berubah warna anak muda.. ia akan berubah menjadi warna biru jernih" ujar penjual itu

"Woah pasti keren Baek, kau harus membelinya.." pinta LuHan dengan antusias

"Untuk apa aku membelinya ge.., toh percuma, nantinya Kris Hyung menjodohkanku dengan namja bak namsan tower itu.." elak beakhyun

"Yha..setidaknya kau tahu.. apa dia cinta sejatimu atau tidak.., ayolah beli saja.."

"Tapi kenapa bukan kau saja yang membelinya ge..~"

"Eoh..aku kan sudah menemukan cinta sejatiku Baek..hihi.." ucap LuHan lalu tersenyum manis, BaekHyun hanya memutar matanya jengah.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya BaekHyun membeli liontin lalu ia memasukkan kalung itu kedalam saku mantelnya.

"Kenapa kau tak memakainya Baek..?" tanya LuHan saat mereka mulai berjalan kembali.

"Aku tak harus melakukan itu ge"

"Eoh..apa kau mempercayai hal itu Baek..?"

"Bukan begitu..kau tahu aku akan benar-benar dikira yeoja kalau memakai liontin itu.." terang BaekHyun.

"Oiya Baek.. kalau memang kau berjodoh dengannya bagaimana..?"

"Hah..? dengan namja bak namsan tow- AKKHH!" BaekHyun terjatuh dan pantatnya yang mendarat dahulu di aspal dingin, sesaat setelah ia tertabrak seseorang yang ia pikir raksasa sedang berada di kerumunan orang-orang. Dan LuHan yang melihat BaekHyun terjatuh langsung panik.

"Baek, kau tak apa, mana yang sakit..? apa ada yang terluka..? apa ada yang tergores..? ah kau tak mulus lagi, hei kau raksasa, tanggung jawab,..bla..bla..bla..." cicit LuHan sambil mengomeli seseorang yang tadi menabrak BaekHyun hingga terjungkal ke aspal.

"Akh..pantatku..yha, diamlah kau Xi LuHan, kau semakin memperparahku saja.."

orang itu berbalik dan melihat apa yang terjadi, dan seketika LuHan langsung menutup mulutnya.

BaekHyun berdiri sambil memegang pantatnya, "Yha, tak tahukah kau, kalau ada orang di belakangmu hah..?!" bentak BaekHyun, lalu di lihatnya orang yang tadi menabraknya, oh tak sengaja menabraknya.

"KAU!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Yha ahjussi mesum kau tak punya mata apa hah.?!" Teriak BaekHyun meluapkan emosinya kepada namja tinggi bak namsan tower itu.

"Heh bocah, apa kau buta tak melihat orang didepanmu hah..?!" balasnya tak kalah tinggi suaranya.

"Yha kau! Aish..jika saja aku tak bisa menahan amarahku sudah kuhajar kepalamu dengan kue bulan yang kubelikan untuk Hyung-ku!" geram BaekHyun sambil menggenggam erat tas plastik yang berisi kue bulan.

"Memang kau bisa memukul kepalaku..? lihat tanganmu saja tak dapat meraih sehelai rambutku.." ejek ChanYeol. Oke sekarang BaekHyun benar-benar marah kepada namja yang berada di depannya ini.

"Hei ada apa ini..?" tanya JongIn yang kebingunan melihat ChanYeol dan namja cantik yang berada di hadapannya, dan jangan lupakan semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka pun sedang melihat adu mulut kedua orang itu, LuHan menepuk pundak JongIn, "Jangan ganggu mereka atau kau akan menderita seperti yang akan dialami sahabatmu nantinya"

"Eh...LuHan..kau ada disini..? menderita..? apanya yang menderita..?" tanya JongIn dan mendapat balasan anggukan dari LuHan.

"Lihat dan pelajari, jangan sampai kau berani dengan namja mungil itu.." ucap LuHan sambil menunjuk BaekHyun.

"Dia siapa..?" tanya JongIn sambil menunjuk kearah namja yang sedang beradu mulut dengan ChanYeol

"Dia Wu BaekHyun, adik dari Kris.."

"Eh..? Kris.., dia adik Kris..?" tanya JongIn dan mendapat anggukan dari LuHan.

"And here we goo..show time..." ucap LuHan sambil memperhatikan gerakan tubuh BaekHyun.

BaekHyun meltakkan kantong plastiknya di aspal, menarik kerah baju ChanYeol hingga membuat namja tinggi itu menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau bilang aku tak bisa menyentuhnya..?" And then, kedua jari lentik BaekHyun menjambak ganas rambut sang CEO dari Park Corporation, perusahaan terbesar di korea, sekali lagi, BaekHyun menjambak ganas rambut CEO Park, okey CEO. –bayangkan saja rambut ChanYeol saat di MV Miracle In December-

JongIn yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya bisa melotot dengan mulut menganga. LuHan yang berdiri disamping JongIn hanya tersenyum miris akan nasib ChanYeol. Dan semua orang yang melihatnya juga mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama dengan JongIn.

"Argghh..lepaskan..ini sakit bodoh..!" teriak ChanYeol sambil menarik kedua lengan BaekHyun yang nihil dapat melepaskan jambakan di rambutnya, yang ada malah jambakan di rambutnya semakin keras, ChanYeol merasa beberapa helai rambutnya mungkin sudah tercabut dari akarnya.

"Katakan kau menyesal dan meminta maaf padaku, maka akan kulepas..." perintah BaekHyun yang jemari lentiknya masih setia menjambak rambut sang CEO.

"Arggh...apa salahku hah..?!"

"Oohh...kau tak menyadari kesalahanmu hah..?" dan jambakan di rambut ChanYeol semakin ia tarik kebawah hingga kepala ChanYeol ikut menunduk

"Aaargghhh..baiklah..baiklah aku minta maaf, lepaskan, ini sakiiitt..aaakkhh..."

"Lakukan dengan benar.. !" bentak BaekHyun

"Aish..arghh...baiklah Wu BaekHyun aku...akhh..aku minta maaf, tolong..kumohon lepaskan, ini sangat sakit...Baek kumohon.." ucap ChanYeol dengan nada pasrah dan kesakitan, karena ia sudah tak tahan dengan rasa sakit akibat jambakan BaekHyun. BaekHyun melepas jambakan di rambut ChanYeol, dan ChanYeol langsung menegakkan badannya, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jadi ingat, jangan macam-macam denganku tuan Park.." ucap BaekHyun, lalu mengambil kembali kantong plastik yang sempat ia letakkan di aspal.

JongIn berjalan kearah ChanYeol dan melihatnya dengan seksama "Apa kau baik-baik saja yeol..?"

"Baik-baik saja apanya, rasanya semua rambutku lepas dari kepalaku.." jawabnya dan masih memegang kepalanya sesekali mengusapnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Ge..ayo kita pulang..moodku untuk melihat pesta kembang api sudah hilang.." ajak BaekHyun, kemudian ia berjalan melewati ChanYeol dan JongIn. Dan diikuti pula oleh LuHan. Sebelum ia pergi menyusul BaekHyun, LuHan meminta maaf kepada ChanYeol, karena telah menjambak rambutnya secara brutal tadi.

"Sial anak itu..." umpat ChanYeol yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau mau pulang atau tetap disini yeol..?" tanya JongIn

"Bawa aku pulang, kalau bisa kita kembali ke korea sekarang.." ucap ChanYeol

"Sekarang..?" tanya jongn memastikan

"Ya..sekarang..aku tak mau lagi bertemu dengan orang gila itu.." ChanYeol berjalan kembali ke apartemennya yang tak jauh dari tempat festival.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di apartemen, ChanYeol langsung memesan tiket pesawat menuju korea melalui online. Beruntunglah masih ada kursi kosong untuk dua orang, dan Ia akan berangkat pukul 23.00 waktu china, masih ada waktu sekitar 3 jam untuk ia mengepack pakaiannya, ia tak peduli, pukul berapa ia akan berangkat, asalkan ia dapat kembali kekorea sekarang, dan menjauhi BaekHyun adik Kris yang brutal itu, pikirnya.

Tapi sayang ChanYeol tak menyadari bahwa ini semua telah direncanakan oleh Kris, so..whatever you'll go, BaekHyun akan selalu terlihat olehmu. Poor ChanYeol.

**Other side.**

"Menyebalkaaaaannn... !" teriak BaekHyun saat ia telah memasuki kamarnya. Lalu membuang kantong plastik yang ia bawa kekasurnya, beserta mantel yang ia kenakan tadi

"Aku tak sudi dijodohkan dengan namja itu..aaargghh.." teriak BaekHyun frustasi sambil menggigit bantalnya. Dan LuHan menatap miris sepupunya dari depan pintu.

"Kau hanya belum mengenalnya Baek.." ucap LuHan sambil menenangkan BaekHyun, yang sedang berada dalam mode marah.

"Tidak..aku tak mau mengenalnya lagi, oke cukup 2 kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia sangat menyebalkaan.. apanya yang Hyung bilang terbaik...apanya yang yang bisa menjagaku, jika tadi saja kelakuannya sudah seperti itu.." geram BaekHyun, lalu merebahkan badannya ke kasurnya

LuHan mengambil kantong plastik berisi kue bulan yang di lempar BaekHyun di kasurnya, dan juga mengambil mantelnya, dan menggantungnya di lemari, menepuk-nepuknya agak tak ada debu yang menempel, saat tangannya menepuk bagian saku mantelnya, ia merasa ada yang mengganjal, ia rogoh saku mantel BaekHyun lalu mengambil benda itu, LuHan mengeluarkannya, yang ternyata itu adalah kalung yang mereka beli di festival. Dan yang membuat LuHan kaget adalah, kalung itu berubah warna, menjadi biru jernih.

"Hei Baek..coba kau lihat kalungmu.." ucap LuHan, lalu memberikan kalung itu kepada BaekHyun.

"Eh..ini berubah.." BaekHyun terkejut saat melihat liontin Kristal itu telah berubah warna.

"Yeah..hmm..aku rasa ChanYeol memang jodohmu Baek.." ucap LuHan.

"Apa..?! tidak aku tidak mau..lagipula tadi kita tidak hanya bertemu dengan namja bak namsan tower itu..ada ribuan, bahkan jutaan orang disana ge..~" elak BaekHyun

"Hmm..benar juga ya..pasti salah satu dari mereka"

"Sudahlah ge..aku ingin tidur, bukankah besok kita harus kembali ke korea.." ucap BaekHyun lalu memakai selimutnya

"Eh..kenapa..?" tanya LuHan

"Kris Hyung menyuruh kita pulang..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 22.30 ChanYeol telah sampai di bandara beijing, dan menunggu untuk keberangkatan pesawat menuju korea. Ia tadi telah menelepon tao, perihal ia pulang mendadak malam ini, dan menyuruh tao untuk tidak megantarnya karena malam telah larut. Ia cukup naik taxi dan mengatakan kepada supir untuk mengantar mereka ke bandara. Mudah bukan, apalagi JongIn yang bisa berbahasa china sangat membantunya.

"_Pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan BA-8870CH dengan tujuan Seoul-Korea akan segera berangkat dalam waktu 10 menit, terima kasih"_

ChanYeol dan JongIn bersiap-siap, mereka menyeret kopernya, lalu meletakkannya di bagian pengecekan tas, mengambilnya, dan berjalan kearah petugas, melakukan pengecekan tiketnya.

ChanYeol duduk di dalam pesawat, sambil sesekali mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Dan disampingnya JongIn yang masih mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu, hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Tak lama pesawat telah take off.

"Kenapa aku bisa sesial ini..arghh.." geram ChanYeol, lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah..sudah..jangan kau pikirkan yeol..anggap saja dia remaja labil.." bujuk JongIn

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan dia labil, kalau jambakannya sesakit ini JongIn-ah.."

"Apakah sesakit itu..?" tanya JongIn

"Yaa...sangaaaat..saaakiiiitttt...aku tak tahu berapa jumlah rambutku yang rontok akibat jambakannya..apa kau mau mencobanya..?" ucap ChanYeol sambil menakuti JongIn dengan kedua tangannya yang seolah-olah akan menjambak rambut JongIn.

"Yha..yha...aniya..jangan lakukan.."

.

.

.

.

.

5 jam penerbangan mereka telah sampai di seoul-korea, mereka langsung masuk kedalam taxi dan menyuruhnya mengantar ke gedung apartemen mereka.

Hanya sekitar 15 menit mereka telah sampai di gedung apartemen, karena memang masih pukul 3 pagi dan jalanan masih sangat lenggang.

ChanYeol memasuki apartemennya, dan juga JongIn juga telah berada di apartemennya sendiri yang berada 3 lantai diatas ChanYeol.

ChanYeol meletakkan kopernya di sudut kamarnya, lalu menyambar handuk, dan memasuki kamar mandi, berniat membersihkan dirinya, agar ia bisa nyenyak saat tidur.

Tak lama hanya sekitar 20 menit ia menyegarkan tubuhnya. ChanYeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalut handuk di pinggangnya, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Ia mengambil piyamanya, lalu memakainya, setelah selesai ia langsung merebahkan badannya yang hampir remuk itu keatas kasur king size-nya. Sebelum ia memejamkan kedua matanya, ia mengecek smartphone-nya. Lalu ia mengetikkan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya mengirim pesan kepada seseorang.

'To : Kris Wu

Aku telah kembali ke korea'

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, ChanYeol meletakkan kembali smartphone-nya di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya, dan menuju kealam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sebenarnya ChanYeol masih ingin bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya, ia ingin libur kerja hari ini. Tapi entah apa yang merasukinya saat ini, ia merendam badannya dengan air hangat di bathup, sesekali mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa nyeri, walaupun sudah sedikit berkurang.

Ia berniat akan menemui Kris saat makan siang, dan memarahinya, karena adiknya telah seenak jidatnya menjambak rambut ChanYeol.

45 menit, ChanYeol telah selesai dengan acara berendamnya, ia mangambil kaos, dan celana jeans-nya lalu memakainya, ia melihat kopernya di sudut ruangan, mengambilnya lalu membereskan isinya, menaruh baju di keranjang kotor, dan juga mantel yang akan di laundry, lalu menyimpan kopernya kedalam lemarinya.

ChanYeol keluar dari kamarnya, lalu menuju kedapur untuk membuat sarapan, 2 potong roti bakar, dengan telur mata sapi dan daging asap, dan juga segelas susu, sudah cukup mengganjal perutnya pagi ini. Ia melahap sarapannya sambil membaca koran yang baru saja datang dikirim.

Ia melihat bagian traffic stock exchange di koran itu, lalu mencari nama perusahaannya, dan seperti biasa, perusahaannya berada di rating paling atas hari ini dan disusul perusahaan Kris dibawahnya, dan kenaikan sahamnya meningkat dari 21 persen menuju 21,9 persen, sebuah kemajuan bukan saat ia meninggalkan beberapa hari perusahaannya, dan SeHun dapat diandalkan rupanya, -batin ChanYeol.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya, ChanYeol beralih kearah televisi, dan menyalakan konsol gamenya Nintendo Wii, dan memainkan game kesukaaannya, sambil duduk santai di sofa lebarnya.

ChanYeol mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dari saku celananya, dan menelepon Kris.

'Ada apa..?' jawab seseorang di seberang sana, Kris.

"Apa kau sibuk..? kau sudah membaca pesanku..?" tanya ChanYeol yang tak lepas memencet-mencet tombol kontrol di remote konsol game itu.

'Hmm..sudah..kenapa kau tiba-tiba kembali..?'

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin menceritakannya padamu, kau ada waktu makan siang ini..?"

'Baiklah, kutunggu kau di kantorku..'

"Okey..." akhir ChanYeol, lalu mematikan sambungannya, dan membuang smartphone-nya ke sofa, dan melanjutkan kembali permainannya.

.

.

.

Pukul 12.30, ChanYeol telah sampai di hadapan Kris. Kris mempersilahkan ChanYeol untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangannya, dan juga beberapa makanan telah tersedia disana.

ChanYeol segera duduk lalu menumpukan kaki kirinya ke kaki yang sebelah kanan. Dan diikuti Kris yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Terima kasih untuk liburannya, aku sydah bertemu dengan LuHan dan menyuruhnya agar segera kembali kekorea, dan aku juga bertemu dengan adikmu, liburanku jadi sangat berkesan Kris sekali lagi terima kasih..." ucap ChanYeol.

"Kau bertemu adikku..?" tanya Kris, dan dibalas anggukan oleh ChanYeol

"Jadi.., apa yang membuatmu kembali di pagi buta..?" lanjutnya

"Sebenarnya liburanku sangat menyenangkan, sampai di hari terakhir festival aku bertemu dengan adikmu lagi, dan ia menjambak rambutku dengan brutal" jawab ChanYeol

"Bagaimana bisa..?" tanya Kris

"Aku tak sengaja menabraknya, dan dia marah-marah padaku, kami adu mulut disana, dan yah..aku berakhir tragis disana..."

"Eoh..pasti rasanya luar biasa bukan..?" Kris melihat ChanYeol dengan tatapan miris, pasalnya ia pun pernah merasakan jambakan adiknya tapi tidak brutal seperti yang dikatakan ChanYeol.

"Sangat.." ucap ChanYeol, lalu mengambil sepotong kimbab dan memakannya.

'**CKLEK'**

"HYUUNGG...AKU PULAAAANGGG...~~~" ucap seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan Kris.

ChanYeol merasa tak asing dengan suara itu akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan melihat keasal suara.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." ChanYeol tersedak kimbab yang ia makan tadi, karena sekarang yang ia lihat adalah adik Kris yang kemarin di malam festival telah menjambak rambutnya dengan brutal.

"Kau.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Waktunya balas ripiw yang gk bsa saya bales lewat PM...**

**NyekNyek : rencana Kris..adalaah...menjodohkan BaekHyun dengan ChanYeol..hehe.. thanks untuk reviewnya**

**Nana : ini emang singkat, sesingkat otak saya berfikir..hehe...dan terimakasi untuk reviewnya...**

**Princess YoonA : iyadong..saya suka jadiin Kris sebagai kakak BaekHyun, gak tau kenapa..hehe.. thanks untuk reviewnya.. :D**

**ChanBaek P : oh..iya..gpp...saya santai kok. Saya selalu menunggu riview dari reader sekalian..hehe /slap**

**Iyap..udah dong...SeHun ngalahin kakaknya masa..hehe /di tabok ChanYeol**

**Untuk brutal ya...sepertinya di chap ini akan terjawab..hehe... thanks juga untuk reviewnya...**

**Youngnachoi : hehe...saya seneng banget kalau ada yang ngakak waktu baca FF saya..secara saya bikin FF kan absurd banget...hehe...terimakasih ya untuk reviewnya..**

**Baekkevinka : terima kasih...padahal ini FF nya absurd gini..hehe...**

**Dan ini udah selesai chap 4..yeaaay... /nafas**

**Dan terima kasi juga untuk reviewnya..**

**Thanks To : **

**-Taviads**

**-ShinJiWoo920202**

**-Yo Yong**

**-Special Bubble**

**-Younlaycious88**

**-UruRuBaek**

**-NyekNyek**

**-Anon**

**-Guest**

**-XOXO KimCloud**

**-Dobi Hano Beef**

**-Yolloe**

**-Princess YoonA**

**-ChanBaek P**

**-Youngnachoi**

**-Baekkevinka**

**Thanks for you all... -KHC-**


	5. Chapter 5 : A Love

**Tittle : ****Live By My Side Untill The Day I Die **

**Author : Mr****_****KHC**

**Genre : Romance, ****Humor of sense****, ****Hurt****, YAOI,**** etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**Park ChanYeol**

**Byun BaekHyun – Wu BaekHyun **

**Other Cast : **

**Kris aka Wu Yi Fan**

**Kim JongIn**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Oh SeHun – Park SeHun**

**Xi LuHan**

**Rate : ****M****.**

**Pairing : ****ChanBaek , KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanKris.**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**Banyak kata-kata kasar disini..jadi be carefull...**

**-****KHC-****-****-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Prev-**

"HYUUNGG...AKU PULAAAANGGG...~~~" ucap seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan Kris.

ChanYeol merasa tak asing dengan suara itu akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan melihat keasal suara.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." ChanYeol tersedak kimbab yang ia makan tadi, karena sekarang yang ia lihat adalah adik Kris yang kemarin di malam festival telah menjambak rambutnya dengan brutal.

"Kau.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Live By My Side Untill The Day I Die**

**Begin**

**Chap 5**

"Bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini Hyung..?" tanya BaekHyun sambil menunjuk kearah ChanYeol

"Aku mengundangnya makan siang disini.." jawab Kris lalu berdiri, berjalan menghampiri BaekHyun.

"Kemarilah, aku sangat merindukanmu.." pinta Kris sambil merentangan kedua tangannya, dan di sambut pelukan hangat dan manja dari BaekHyun.

ChanYeol yang melihat adegan itu hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya, brother complex –batinnya.

"Oiya..ini oleh-oleh untukmu Hyung.." ucap BaekHyun saat mereka telah melepas pelukan, dan memberikan kantong plastik berisi kue bulan yang BaekHyun beli saat festival kemarin.

"Apa kue bulan..? tapi kenapa banyak sekali..?" tanya Kris saat membuka bingkisan dari BaekHyun.

"Aku beli beraneka rasa untukmu.."

Oke kali ini ChanYeol seperti menjadi lalat yang tengah berada di tengah-tengah obrolan pasangan suami istri itu. Menyebalkan bukan..? ChanYeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan menyantap kimbab-nya.

'**TOK..TOK..TOK'**

"Ya..?" jawab Kris

"Tuan Presdir anda telah ditunggu untuk meeting.." ucap sekretaris Kris dari luar ruangan.

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana.." balas Kris, lalu membereskan beberapa berkas untuk meeting-nya

"Baek..kau temani ChanYeol ne..aku meeting dulu..bye.." lanjut Kris mengacak surai BaekHyun lalu meninggalkan ChanYeol dan BaekHyun berdua di dalam ruangannya.

BaekHyun menyilangkan tangannya, dan bersandar di dinding kaca yang menatap langsung keluar sambil memperhatikan ChanYeol yang sedang memakan makan siang-nya

"Apa kau kemari untuk mengadu ke Kris Hyung tentang kejadian semalam di festival..?" tanya BaekHyun dingin

"Itu bukan urusanmu.." jawabnya tak kalah dingin

"Okey.." ucap BaekHyun lalu duduk di sofa yang berada di hadapan ChanYeol, lalu memakan sepotong kimbab milik Kris, ChanYeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah penuh tanya, tumben sekali dia tak membentaknya, lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

Sekilas ChanYeol melihat BaekHyun mengenakan kalung dengan liontin Kristal berwarna biru jernih.

"Apa yang kau lihat..?" tanya BaekHyun

"Tidak..kau mengenakan kalung itu..kau terlihat seperti yeoja.." ejek ChanYeol, BaekHyun mengangguk mengerti. Well BaekHyun tak marah karena ChanYeol telah mengejeknya..?

"Aku mengerti itu.." ucap BaekHyun.

"Tumben kau tak marah seperti kemarin..?" tanya ChanYeol

"Maaf, tuan Park untuk saat ini moodku sedang kacau, jadi jika kau mengajakku untuk beradu mulut, aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat.." jawab BaekHyun setenang mungkin. Lalu melanjutkan memakan kimbab milik Kris.

Ada rasa kecewa menghinggapi ChanYeol, pasalnya ia pasti beradu mulut dengan namja cantik yang berada di hadapannya saat mereka bertemu di china walaupun karena masalah sepele seperti kemarin, dia rindu akan ejekan-ejekan yang dilontarkan bibir cherry namja ini. Rindu? Apa ChanYeol sudah mulai jatuh cinta dengan BaekHyun..? molla..hanya hati ChanYeol yang bisa menjawabnya.

'**CKLEK'**

"Kris..kau di dalam..?" ucap LuHan saat membuka pintu ruangan Kris

"Masuklah LuHan ge..Kris Hyung sedang meeting" balas BaekHyun.

"Kau disini Baek..?" tanya LuHan

"Nde..." jawab BaekHyun singkat

"Oh..ada ChanYeol rupanya..annyeong..." sapa LuHan

"Tunggu..tunggu..apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini..? apa kencan makan siang..?" lanjut LuHan, seketika BaekHyun dan ChanYeol membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Aku tak sudi.." ketus BaekHyun, memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Ani, LuHan.. tadi aku kemari memang bermaksud makan siang dengan Kris, berhubung dia ada meeting, dan BaekHyun ada disini, yah, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan..?" jelas ChanYeol

"Iya aku tahu, kalian sedang kencan makan siang di kantor Kris..benarkaaan...?" goda LuHan

"Ge..please..kami tak sedang kencan okey.." ucap BaekHyun dengan nada malas.

"Hmm..padahal kulihat kalian sangat cocok loh..hehe..kenapa tidak jadian saja..?" LuHan semakin gencar menggoda kudua orang yang sedang berhadapan.

"Butuh berfikir ribuan bahkan jutaan kali aku untuk menerimanya ge.."ucap BaekHyun santai

"Dan siapa juga yang akan menyatakan cinta padamu, hanya orang bodoh yang mau menyukai namja brutal dan tak memiliki sopan santun sepertimu.." ucap ChanYeol. Seketika BaekHyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan berkali-kali menghela nafasnya kasar mengontrol emosinya. ChanYeol yang melihat perubahan BaekHyun semakin gencar menghinanya. Dan LuHan mulai cemas akan keadaan BaekHyun sekarang

"Kurasa, otakmu tak lebihnya seorang yeoja, lihat, kau saja memakai kalung liontin, dan eyeliner, apa kau akan terlihat menarik..? aku rasa tidak.., dan aku juga tak tertarik denganmu.." oh kau berbohong ChanYeol, jelas-jelas kau terpesona dengan semua yang BaekHyun miliki. Tapi kau mengelaknya.

BaekHyun menutup rapat kedua matanya, "Apa kau sudah puas menghinaku tuan Park..?"

"Ah, kau juga tak ayalnya hanya ada di balik kakakmu dan bergantung padanya, kau menggunakan kekayaan itu untuk kesenanganmu sendiri, dan tadi juga kalian berpelukan seperti itu, dan kau bersikap manja dengannya, kalian terlihat seperti pasangan brother complex.." oke cukup BaekHyun bersabar kali ini. Ia menaiki meja kaca yang terdapat piring yang berisi beberapa kimbab, dan juga gelas. Ia berjongkok tepat di hadapan ChanYeol lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah ChanYeol. Tubuh ChanYeol menegang dan hanya bisa menatap mata BaekHyun yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Dan kau Park ChanYeol...tak ayalnya berada di perusahaan ayahmu, kau berada di dalam kehebatan SeHun, aku sangat menyesalkan karena kau yang menjadi CEO, bukan SeHun, dan perusahaanmu juga sebagian besar bergantung pada investasi dari kakakku, dan asal kau tahu Park ChanYeol, aku dapat melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat perusahaanmu hancur tapi aku masih waras untuk tak mencampur adukkan antara perasaan dan profesionalitas, kau fikir aku tak melihat semua traffic saham di perusahaanmu? saat kau tak ada, perusahaanmu semakin naik karena kinerja SeHun. Kau cukup memalukan sebagai seorang CEO" ucap BaekHyun panjang lebar dengan nada dingin. BaekHyun menjauhkan wajahnya lalu turun dari meja.

"Jika kau sudah puas dengan hinaanmu padaku dan Hyungku, lebih baik kau keluar sekarang, aku tak peduli kau adalah CEO dari perusahaan terbesar di korea sekalipun, yang jelas sekarang aku tak mengijinkanmu menginjakkan kakimu di perusahaan kakakku.. jika kau keberatan, kau bisa melepas ikatan bisnis dengan perusahaan Wu, dan aku rasa kakakku tak akan keberatan akan keputusan itu" lanjut BaekHyun tanpa mentap sedikitpun kearah ChanYeol.

ChanYeol hanya membulatkan matanya, lidahnya kelu, ia tak dapat mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun dari bibirnya, saat mendengar ucapan BaekHyun yang sangat serius. Padahal niatnya hanya ingin membuat BaekHyun meledak seperti kemarin, tapi dugaannya melenceng sangat jauh karena ucapannya yang tak terkontrol, ia merutuki kebodohannya sekarang, dan pikirannya berkecamuk, bagaimana BaekHyun bisa mengetahui semua itu, memang semua yang dikatakan BaekHyun benar. Ia tak ayalnya seorang CEO yang payah.

LuHan yang sedari tadi melihat percakapan BaekHyun dan ChanYeol hanya membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia mengetahui bahwa inilah sosok BaekHyun yang sebenarnya, dibalik sikap imut dan manjanya, sosok BaekHyun yang keras, tegas, disiplin, dan angkuh, sosok ini adalah ajaran dari Kris dan juga SeHun kekasihnya karena memang hubungan antara BaekHyun dan SeHun sangat dekat. Ia tak akan segan-segan berlaku kejam kepada orang yang telah menghinanya dan juga kakaknya tak peduli dengan status orang itu. Anggap saja harga diri Baekyun sangat tinggi.

"Ma-maaf..aku sungguh tak bermaksud menghinamu tadi, hanya saja.." ucap ChanYeol terputus saat BaekHyun menyela ucapannya "Hanya terbawa suasana begitu..?" ChanYeol mengangguk.

"Kekanakan sekali, pikirkan baik-baik apa yang kau perbuat, dan pikirkan kembali apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk mengembalikan nama baik yang sudah kucoret padamu.." ucap BaekHyun dingin.

ChanYeol pamit undur diri dan diantar oleh LuHan sekalian LuHan kembali ke apartemennya, sebelum Kris datang, karena ia tak mau suasana semakin menegang jika ia berlama-lama berada di ruangan Kris, yang mana BaekHyun masih berada disana.

BaekHyun mengempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, dan memijat keningnya, pikirannya semakin campur aduk, ia memejamkan sejenak untuk merileks-kan pikirannya, sampai sebuah suara mengganggunya

'**CKLEK'**

"Eh..kemana ChanYeol..?" tanya Kris yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Dia pulang..." jawab BaekHyun

"Hmm...apa ada masalah antara kalian berdua..?" tanya Kris berjalan kearah meja kerjanya, dan duduk di kursinya, dan mulai membuka berkas-berkasnya kembali.

"Entahlah Hyung, aku pusing.." jawab BaekHyun lalu berjalan kearah meja Hyung-nya dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Ceritakan padaku..karena tadi kudengan dari sekretaris Lee kalian terlihat seperti bertengkar.."

"Yeah.._he's mocking me again_.." geram BaekHyun

"_I see_.. apa separah itu hinaannya padamu Baek..?"

"Sangat...dan itu sangat menyakitkan.." akhirnya BaekHyun menceritakan apa saja yang menyebabkan pertengkaran sengit yang bisa saja berujung pertaruhan perusahaan ChanYeol karena ancaman yang BaekHyun berikan.

"Kau gila Baek.. tapi setidaknya dia perlu diberi pelajaran sedikit, karena terlalu meremehkan dunia bisnis seperti ini.." ucap Kris.

Kris melihat sekilas kearah leher BaekHyun, yang mana ada sebuah kalung menggantung disana.

"Kau mendapatkannya dari mana..?" tanya Kris sambil menunjuk kearah kalung yang BaekHyun pakai.

"Eh..apa..?"

"Kalung itu..yang kau pakai.." jelas Kris.

"Oh..aku membelinya saat festival kemarin, sebenarnya paksaan LuHan ge.."

"Kenapa warnanya sudah berubah..? apa kau sudah menemukan cinta sejatimu..?" tanya Kris dan BaekHyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Itu berubah saat aku melihatnya di apartemen dan aku memasukkannya kedalam saku mantelku., lagipula disana ada banyak orang Hyung jadi mana mungkin aku mencari satu persatu.."

"Kau tak tahu sejarah tentang liontin ini..?" BaekHyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Jika cinta sejatimu menyentuhmu maka liontin akan berubah menjadi biru jernih, tapi jika kau bersentuhan dengannya untuk yang kedua kalinya maka kau telah menemukan jodohmu, ini akan berubah menjadi warna biru tua dan di tengahnya akan berbentuk seperti hati berwarna merah"

"Bersentuhan..?" tanya BaekHyun memastikan

"Yap..coba kau ingat..siapa saja yang menyentuhmu.."

BaekHyun mulai mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang menyentunya saat itu. Dan menyebutkan satu persatu.

"LuHan ge..dia selalu menyentuhku, tapi setelah aku membelinya dan LuHan ge menyentuhku, ini tak berubah..jadi dia bukan jodohku, dan aku juga tak mau, tak jauh setelah aku membeli kalung ini, insiden dimana aku..menjambak rambut ChanYeol, dia juga menarik tanganku saat aku menjambaknya.." ucap BaekHyun sambil mengingat-ingat

"Setelah itu..?"

"Setelah itu..aku langsung pulang.."

"Tak ada yang menyentuhmu lagi..?" BaekHyun mengingat-ingat, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan saat itu Kris sudah bisa menebaknya. Dan sepertinya BaekHyun tak menyadari itu.

.

.

.

.

**Other side**

'**CKLEK'**

SeHun yang sedang berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya, langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saaat mendengar pintu ruangannya terbuka. Dan seseorang yang masuk ke ruangannya dengan muka lesu.

"ChanYeol Hyung..? kau kenapa.? Dan sejak kapan kau kembali ke korea..?" Tanya SeHun bertubi-tubi

"Aku hampir gila kau tahu.. aku sampai di korea pukul 3 pagi tadi" ucap ChanYeol lalu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan SeHun

"Memangnya kenapa..?" tanya SeHun penasaran

"Kau kenal dengan Wu BaekHyun..?"

"Wu BaekHyun adik wu Yi Fan temanmu itu..?"

"Ya.."

"Dia roomate-ku ketika di sekolah menengah atas dan kuliah di Caltech, dan saat kuliah kita satu jurusan ada apa kau menanyakannya..?"

"Apa dia orang yang menyebalkan..?" tanya ChanYeol

"Aku rasa tidak..dia bisa dibilang manis dan manja.." jawab SeHun

"MANISSS..? DAN MANJAA..?!" teriak ChanYeol

"Wae..? memang dia seperti itu.. dan ada apa denganmu yang tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang BaekHyun.., apa kau bertemu dengannya..?" tanya SeHun dan mendapat anggukan dari ChanYeol.

"Dalam versi yang mana kau bertemu dengannya..?" ChanYeol langsung menegakkan badannya, dan menatap SeHun penuh pertanyaan 'apa maksudnya dalam versi yang mana?', SeHun menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjelaskan kepada Hyungnya

"Haah.. jadi begini.. BaekHyun yang kukenal selama ini, dia adalah namja yang bisa menutupi seluruh emosinya. Dan bisa menjadi sosok yang manis dan manja ya..memang hanya kepada orang-orang tertentu, jika ia bertemu dengan orang yang baru ia kenal, dia akan bersikap dingin dan ucapannya sedikit menyakitkan, jika dia sedang marah.. jangan harap kau akan selamat dari amukannya..." ucap SeHun

"Jadi kau bertemu yang versi mana..? BaekHyun yang manja, atau yang kejam..?" lanjut SeHun

"Yang kedua.."

"Ohh.._poor you_ Hyung.. apa kau membuat masalah dengannya..?"

"Entahlah.. kami hanya adu mulut itu saja.."

"Adu mulut bagaimana maksudmu..?" tanya SeHun, kemudian ChanYeol menceritakan semuanya saat di pertama bertemu, lalu insiden di festival, dan ancaman di kantor Kris.

"Haah..pantas saja dia seperti itu padamu... kau memancing emosinya Hyung...kusarankan kau segera minta maaf padanya, karena BaekHyun bukan orang yang bisa diajak main-main.." ucap SeHun lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursinya

"Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang kalau aku tak mengejeknya, dia akan terlihat lucu saat marah-marah.." ucap ChanYeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"Aaah...apa Hyungku yang satu ini jatuh cinta kepada BaekHyun heummm..?" goda SeHun dengan senyum evilnya

"Eh..?" ChanYeol mengerjapkan matanya polos, mencoba mencerna perkataan SeHun

"_Argh..you're so naif!"_

"_Shit.. !"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

BaekHyun mengerjapkan kedu matanya, karena ada sinar mentari yang menembus dari balik tirai cendela di apartemennya ini hari ke 3 ia berada di korea.

Ia meregangkan ototnya agar terasa lemas. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menyambar handuknya dan memasuki kamar mandinya. Berendam di pagi hari bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk, -pikirnya.

Ia merendam tubuhnya di dalam bathup dengan air hangat yang sebelumnya ia masukkan sabun dengan aroma stroberi favoritnya. Merilekskan tubuhnya lalu memejamkan matanya, dan pikirannya melayang mengingat sosoknya yang sebenarnya keluar, dan parahnya itu terjadi saat ia bersama sang CEO Park dan juga tentang kalung yang berubah warna saat disentuh oleh cinta sejatinya. BaekHyun berkali-kali mengembuskan nafas panjang, sambil menenangkan pikirannya.

"Apa yang ada didalam otakmu BaekHyun..." gumamnya lalu memukul pelan kepalanya.

30 menit BaekHyun telah selesai dengan acara berendam dan sikat gigi, ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan mengenakan bathrobe putihnya. Dan berjalan kearah lemari lalu mengambil sweater hangat dan celana jeans hitamnya, lalu memakainya.

'**Drrt..drrtt...'**

BaekHyun mengambil Smartphone-nya yang berdering, lalu mengangkat telepon dari seseorang yang ia sangat kenal. 'Park SeHun'

"Ne.."

'Baek..kau ada waktu..?'

"Hmm.."

'Temani aku... akan kutraktir ice cream sebanyak yang kau mau..'

"Hmm..., aku akan datang dengan LuHan ge"

'_Whaat..?!_''

"_Shut up your fucking mouth albino! I'm not in a good mood today"_

'_Okey, i'll be waiting on SM Café at 9 AM'_

"Hmm.."

'**Piip' **

BaekHyun memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan SeHun, lalu menghela nafas panjang, ia melihat jam dindingnya masih pukul 07.30 pagi rupanya, ia segera menghampiri apartemen LuHan yang bersebelahan dengan apartemen miliknya.

'**TOK..TOK..TOK...'**

Tak butuh waktu lama, LuHan langsung membuka pintu apartemennya dan melihat BaekHyun sedang berdiri di depannya dengan sweater hangatnya.

'**CKLEK'**

"Mau bertemu dengan SeHun..?" tanya BaekHyun, LuHan yang mendengar pertanyaan BaekHyun hanya diam tanpa kata.

"Aku akan bertemu dengannya..jika kau tak ikut maka jangan harap kau akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi..aku memberimu kesempatan terakhir, ya atau tidak..?" tegas BaekHyun

"Ba-baiklah.." ucap LuHan terbata

"Persiapkan dirimu, akan kujemput pukul 08.30" ucap BaekHyun lalu kembali ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

**At SM Café**

"Lama menunggu..?" tanya BaekHyun diikuti LuHan berjalan di belakangnya, BaekHyun duduk berhadapan dengan SeHun, dan LuHan duduk di samping BaekHyun. BaekHyun memberi kode untuk LuHan duduk disamping SeHun, dan dengan berat hati LuHan mematuhi perintah BaekHyun duduk di samping SeHun.

"Tidak..aku baru saja datang.." jawab SeHun

Mereka bertiga masih dalam mode hening, dan tak ada satupun yang membuka suara, sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan mereka.

"Silahkan pesanan anda.." ucap pelayan itu sambil meletakkan pesanan yang mereka pesan tadi ke atas meja. Setelah selesai pelayan itu menunduk lalu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Baiklah, aku ingin meluruskan hubungan kalian berdua..apa susahnya LuHan ge_..just say 'yes' and everything will be okey_.." ucap BaekHyun sambil memakan ice cream stroberi-nya

"Jangan dipaksakan Baek..kalau dia tak mau aku tak akan memaksanya..." ucap SeHun dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Aish...kalian membuatku semakin pusing saja.., apalagi alasanmu ge untuk tak menerima lamarannya hah..?" keluh BaekHyun. LuHan yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa akhirnya mulai mengeluarkan suara "Aku takut, kalau aku tak bisa menjadi pendamping yang sempurna untukmu SeHun-ie.."

"Asal kau tahu..aku tak membutuhkan itu, kau berada disampingku, mencintaiku, dan menemaniku hingga aku mati rasanya hidupku sudah sempurna LuHan-ie.."

"Jadiii..?" tanya BaekHyun dengan senyuman manis menghadap kearah LuHan dan SeHun.

LuHan tersenyum lalu menggenggam tagang SeHun dan berkata "I will.."

"Yeaayy..." sorak BaekHyun lalu memberi selamat kepada mereka berdua

"Cepatlah menikah, dan beri aku keponakan yang banyak..hahaha" goda BaekHyun dan dihadiahi jitakan sayang dari pasangan yang berada di depannya, lalu mereka tertawa bahagia.

BaekHyun merogoh saku mantelnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari bahan bulu berwarna merah, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Apa itu Baek..?" tanya SeHun

"Kau pikun atau amnesia..kau yang menitipkan cincin pertunanganmu padaku bukan.." jawab BaekHyun.

"Ah..iya aku lupa..." ucap SeHun lalu menepuk jidatnya.

"Pasangkan.." ucap BaekHyun berantusias. SeHun mengambil salah satu cincin lalu memakaikannya di jari manis sebelah kiri LuHan, dan begitu sebaliknya.

"Ehm..Baek..thanks.." ucap SeHun

"Most welcome my friend.."

"Ah Baek..aku hampir lupa.. aku.. atas nama Hyung-ku meminta maaf padamu, karena kebodohannya, sampai membuatmu marah..." ucap SeHun. Seketika raut wajah BaekHyun berubah menjadi sedih, BaekHyun menundukkan kepalanya. Bahunya bergetar, dan terdengar isakan halus dari bibir BaekHyun. SeHun sontak menatap BaekHyun.

"Ba-Baek..maaf..aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis.." ucap SeHun dengan hati-hati, LuHan menyenggol lengan SeHun, menyuruhnya untuk menenangkan BaekHyun akibat ulahnya.

SeHun duduk di samping BaekHyun dengan hati-hati lalu ia mulai mengusap punggung BaekHyun.

"Baek..mianhae...tadi seharusnya aku tak mengatakan itu padamu" BaekHyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Tiba-tiba BaekHyun memeluk pinggang SeHun dan melesakkan wajahnya kedada SeHun. SeHun melebarkan kedua matanya dan mengangkat setengah, kedua tangannya keatas, dan tak lupa LuHan juga, mungkin matanya bisa copot karena melihat adegan seperti ini.

Tapi LuHan mengerti akan kondisi BaekHyun yang sedang membutuhkan pijakan disaat pertahanannya runtuh seperti sekarang, BaekHyun menunjukkan sifat manja dan rapuhnya hanya di depan SeHun roomate-nya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara, Kris Hyungnya, dan LuHan sepupunya yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Hueeee..."BaekHyun menangis semakin keras di pelukan SeHun, SeHun mengusap kepala BaekHyun dengan lembut, dan ini sudah menjadi hal biasa untuk SeHun selama ia se-roomate dengan BaekHyun dulu jika namja manis ini sedang ada masalah, atau tertekan. "Sudah Baek..kau namja..mau sampai kau menangis di tempat umum seperti ini..? kau sangat memalukan, banyak orang yang menatap kita **bodoh!**" bisik SeHun dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku tak peduli hiks.., salahkan Hyung-mu hiks..yang pabbo itu, yang membuatku jadi seperti ini..hiks.." ucap BaekHyun yang masi menangis di pelukan SeHun.

"Ya..memang dia bodoh.." sahut SeHun

"Aku sangat membencinya..hiks..",

"Aku juga membencinya",

"Hiks..dia brengsek..",

"Ya..dia memang brengsek",

"Dia menyebalkaan...huee.."

"Memang dia sangat menyebalkan dan menganggu"

"Tapi aku menyukainya..", ucap BaekHyun

"Aku ju-whaatt..! apa yang kau katakan tadi..?" SeHun terkejut saat mendengar penyataan BaekHyun kalau dia menyukai kakaknya, dan hampir saja SeHun kelepasan kalau ia juga menyukai kakaknya, ah lebih tepatnya menyayangi.

BaekHyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap SeHun lalu mengerjapkan matanya imut "Apa yang kukatakan..?" tanyanya dengan muka polos dan lelehan airmata di wajahnya.

SeHun menangkup kedua pipi BaekHyun "kau mengatakan kalau kau menyukai Hyung-ku Baek.."

"Hah..? benarkah itu LuHan ge...?" tanya BaekHyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah LuHan, dan dibalas anggukan dari LuHan.

Tapi aku..-"

"Kau tahu...dia juga menyukaimu.."

"Eh..?"

"Dia bilang kalau tak mendengar teriakanmu rasanya seperti ada yang kurang, dan masalah dia menghinamu di kantor Hyungmu itu, memang sengaja dia lakukan, supaya kau marah-marah seperti saat kalian beradu mulut di festival, karena menurutnya, saat kau marah-marah kau terlihat imut dan lucu, tapi ternyata dia terlalu berlebihan, sampai akhirnya kau benar-benar marah dan mengancamnya.." ucap SeHun panjang lebar

BaekHyun terdiam, lalu melepas pelukannya dari pinggang SeHun. "Apa benar begitu..?"

"Ya.., dia sendiri yang mengatakannya.."

"aku punya rencana..." ucap BaekHyun sambil mengusap airmatanya, lalu tersenyum evil. Sepertinya BaekHyun benar-benar sudah tertular sifat evil SeHun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya gk ngefeel..hehe...saya ngetiknya sambil nnton bola..jadi beginilah hasilnya../slap**

**Maafkan saya bang yeol...ane bikin ente tersiksa mulu.. /bow**

**Untuk next chap FF ini sepertinya akan sedikit lama..karena saya mau fokus lanjutin FF 'This Is Overdose' dan 'I Need U Deer' yang terbengkalai lama sekalii...**

**KHC**

**Thanks To : **

**-Taviads**

**-ShinJiWoo920202**

**-Yo Yong**

**-Special Bubble**

**-Younlaycious88**

**-UruRuBaek**

**-NyekNyek**

**-Anon**

**-Guest**

**-XOXO KimCloud**

**-Dobi Hano Beef**

**-Yolloe**

**-Princess YoonA**

**-ChanBaek P**

**-Youngnachoi**

**-Baekkevinka**

**-10100Virus**

**Thanks for you all... -KHC-**


	6. Chapter 6 : Trick

**Tittle : ****Live By My Side Untill The Day I Die **

**Author : Mr****_****KHC**

**Genre : Romance, ****Humor of sense****, ****Hurt****, YAOI,**** etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun – Wu Baekhyun **

**Other Cast : **

**Kris aka Wu Yi Fan**

**Kim JongIn**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Oh Sehun – Park Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**And the other inside**

**Rate : ****M****.**

**Pairing : ****ChanBaek , KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanKris.**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-KHC-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Prev-**

"Ya.., dia sendiri yang mengatakannya.."

"Aku punya rencana..." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap airmatanya, lalu tersenyum evil. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tertular sifat evil Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Live By My Side Untill The Day I Die**

**Begin**

**Chap 6**

Sehun dan Luhan menatap Baekhyun "apa rencanamu Baek?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun merangkul pundak Sehun lalu menariknya, ia berbisik di telinga Sehun, Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapan yang Baekhyun bisikkan ditelinganya, Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya lalu tertawa kecil, dan Luhan menatap kedua orang ini dengan malas, pasalnya beginilah jika mereka berdua bertemu, seperti saudara kembar yang lama terpisah dan Luhan hanya menjadi lalat diantara mereka padahal Luhan adalah kekasih Sehun, ah lebih tepatnya tunangan Sehun sekarang walaupun belum secara resmi. Mereka benar-benar sangat kompak, apa jangan-jangan mereka benar kembar? Karena saat melihat Sehun memang mirip dengan Baekhyun dan juga kepribadian mereka yang hampir sama –batin Luhan.

"Kau yakin Baek..?" tanya Sehun dan dibalas anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"Baiklah.. tapi kau harus berhati-hati.." ucap Sehun

"Tenang saja..aku bisa mengaturnya.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A week later**

'**TOK..TOK..TOK..'**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang bertuliskan 'President Director' di sebuah gedung pencakar langit bernama 'Park Corp.' Yang mana seluruh ruangan bercat cream, dengan karpet biru tua yang dipasang dilantainya.

"Masuk.." ucap seorang presiden direktur atau CEO dari perusahaan itu yang tak lain adalaha Park Chanyeol, putra sulung pemilik perusahaan ini.

'**CKLEK'**

Seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan presdir, yang ternyata adalah sekretarisnya. Berjalan kearah meja sang direktur lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Permisi direktur, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda.." ucapnya.

"Apa sudah memiliki janji denganku..?" tanya Chanyeol, masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya.

"Emm..itu.." ucap sekretaris kim menggantung. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sekretarisnya.

"Nuguya..?" tanyanya.

Belum sempat sekretaris kim berbicara, tiba-tiba ada seseorang masuk kedalam ruangannya, berbalut mantel berwarna peach, rambut wine dengan highlight berwarna grey, dan jangan lupakan tatapannya yang tajam namun menggoda yang berhiaskan eyeliner.

"Ah ini terlalu lama.. annyeonghaseyo Park Chanyeol-sshi.." ucapnya sambil memungut beberapa bolpoin yang berserakan di lantai. Kemudian sekretaris kim mengundurkan diri keluar dari ruangan direktur, dan tak lupa menutup pintunya kembali.

"Ada apa kau kemari tuan Wu Baekhyun..?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku kemari berniat untuk meminta maaf padamu.. akan ucapanku yang tempo hari telah menyakiti hatimu, mungkin.." ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan kearah meja sang presdir, lalu meletakkan bolpoin itu di meja dan menyisakan satu di tangannya.

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengan bolpoin ini Chanyeol-sshi..karena kau bisa saja mati hanya dengan sebuah bolpoin.." lanjutnya. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mencerna ucapan seseorang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana bisa..?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin mencobanya..?"ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan bolpoin yang ada di tangannya. Dengan senyum evilnya.

"Tidak terima kasih.." jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Boleh aku duduk..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Silahkan.." jawab Chanyeol lalu kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya. Dan kemudian Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Chanyeol, dan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang meneliti dan menandatangani berkas-berkas.

"Apa kau kemari hanya untuk memperhatikanku..?"

"Oh maaf, aku terlalu fokus melihatmu bekerja...aku berniat mengundangmu.. ke night club milikku.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna gold dari saku mantelnya dan meletakkannya di meja Chanyeol mendorong kartu itu dengan telunjuknya mendekatkannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu..?" tanya Chanyeol bergantian melihat gold card dan melihat Baekhyun

"Aku mengundangmu ke night club milikku Chanyeol-sshi..., dan ini gold card VVIP di sana sudah tertera alamatnya, berikan kepada penjaga, dan kau akan diantar ke kelas eksekutif yang mewah, beserta service dariku secara penuh semalaman, bagaimana.. kau mau..?"

"Service..?"

"Yha..apa kau fikir aku akan memberikan tubuhku begitu... NO WAY..hanya sekedar menemani dan membuatkan minuman, hanya itu, tak lebih.." ucap Baekhyun

"Arraseo.."

"Haah..padahal aku berniat mengajak Sehun juga..tapi dia sedang sibuk dengan acara pertunangannya..aish.." gerutu Baekhyun

"Padahal aku rindu ingin tidur bersamanya lagi, seperti dulu, waktu menjadi se-roomate dengannya..., oh my god he's really sexy.." puji Baekhyun

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah..?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai geram dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

...

"O-oh...mereka sudah mulai.." ucap Sehun dengan suara sekecil mungkin yang sedang mengintip dari luar obrolan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari kaca kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah pintu ruangan Chanyeol, di ikuti oleh sekretaris Kim dan juga jongin yang tadinya akan masuk kedalam ruangannya, berakhir di seret Sehun untuk mengintip kegiatan kedua orang yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan..?" tanya jongin berbisik

"Baekhyun, menguji kesabaran Chanyeol hyung.." jawab Sehun

"Dengan cara seperti itu..?" tanya sekretaris kim

"Nde...kau lihat, itu sangat menyenangkan, melihat Chanyeol hyung yang sedang menahan cemburu..lihat-lihat wajahnya memerah..haha.." Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, agar suara tertawanya tak terdengar.

...

"Ya..kau tahu lah...apa saja yang akan dilakukan dengan dua orang yang sekamar, dalam jangka waktu yang lama.., pasti banyak melakukan 'ini-itu' bukan..?"

"Hah..? apa saja..? sebutkan"

"Eoh...kau penasaran rupanya.., kami sering mandi bersama, berendam bersama, bertukar piyama, dan aku sudah melihat semuanyaa..milik Sehun..dan ouh..dia sangat err...sexy.."

'**BRAK'**

Chanyeol menggebrak mejanya dengan gusar, dan terlihat Baekhyun yang kaget dengan kelakuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdehem untuk mengurangi rasa cemburunya. "Ehem..Baekhyun-sshi bisakah kau keluar, aku sangat sibuk hari ini, nanti akan kuusahakan datang kesana.."

"Ehm..baiklah..kutunggu kau jam 10 malam, anggap saja undanganku sebagai permintaan maafku padamu... sampai jumpa.." ucap Baekhyun berdiri lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah Chanyeol, dan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Sial.. aku cemburu.." gumam Chanyeol. Kemudian berkutat kembali dengan berkas-berkasnya.

...

"Pfft.. buahahaha.." tawa Baekhyun meledak saat telah memasuki ruangan Sehun. Karena saat ia keluar, semua berhamburan kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing dan tinggalah Baekhyun dan Sehun, kemudian memasuki ruangan Sehun

"Hahaha...kau gila Baek..Chanyeol hyung wajahnya sampai memerah seperti itu.."

"Biarlah..aku memang berniat membuatnya cemburu.." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya

"Sekarang kau tahu kan kalau dia menyukaimu.."

"Arraseo.."

"Lalu apa langkahmu selanjutnya Baek..?"

"Em.. akan kupikirkan nanti.., yang jelas aku sekarang sangat senang melihat wajah cemburunya tadi..hehe.."

"Hmm.. aku khawatir, kalau dia akan bertindak nekat Baek.."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu.. aish..kenapa pikiran kita sama eoh..?"

"Molla... mungkin efek kita terlalu lama bersama.."

"Em..mungkin... tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil diantara kita eoh Sehun-ie sejak pertama bertemu dulu.."

"Aku juga merasa begitu.."

**Flashback begin**

_**8 years ago**_

_**Beijing, China..**_

"Hiks..hyung.. hiks.. eomma.. appa.." Baekhyun menangis di dekapan sang kakak Wu Yi Fan atau panggil saja Kris, saat melihat acara pemakaman kedua orang tua mereka yang meninggal akibat kecelakan pesawat yang menimpa mereka saat akan berlibur ke london. Liburan yang berakhir tragis.

Kris membelai lembut surai sang adik, menenangkannya, keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang dan Kris berjanji akan melindungi adiknya. Sebenarnya air mata Kris telah pecah sedari tadi. Hanya ia tahan agar terlihat kuat dimata sang adik.

Setelah mengantarkan kedua orang tuanya ke peristirahatan terakhir, Kris mengajak Baekhyun ke sebuah taman untuk sedikit melupakan kejadian hari ini, walaupun ia tahu bahwa mereka masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit seperti ini. Beruntunglah sikap dewasa dan mandiri Kris telah terbentuk karena didikan keras dari sang ayah. Ia tak bisa berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Dan ia juga harus sebisa mungkin menggerakkan kembali perusahaan milik ayahnya yang berada di china saat ini, saat Kris sekarang masih berada di bangku kuliah, dan belum menyelesaikannya.

Banyak sanak saudara dari sang appa dan eomma mereka yang menawarkan untuk mengurus mereka, tapi Kris lebih memilih untuk hidup mandiri dengan adiknya Baekhyun, karena ia merasa sudah dewasa dan harus bertanggung jawab akan kehidupan mereka berdua walaupun Baekhyun masih duduk di tahun pertama sekolah menengah atas di china. Seluruh sanak keluarga mereka memahami dan sangat mengagumi sikap dewasa Kris yang masih berusia 19 tahun dan masih duduk di bangku kuliah semester ke-empat.

Mereka memakan ice cream yang di beli Baekhyun sebelumnya. Sambil duduk di taman dan melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain disana, dan ada pula beberapa orang yang piknik, piknik di musim panas memang sangat menyenangkan bukan? Tapi tidak untuk mereka berdua yang duduk sambil memakan ice cream dan mengenakan setelan jas hitam, terlihat sedikit bengkak dibagian mata mereka.

"Hyung.. sekarang kita harus bagaimana..?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memakan ice cream nya.

"Mau tak mau, aku harus bisa membagi waktu selain kuliah, aku akan mengambil kelas akselerasi dan sesegera mungkin menyelesaikannya, dan aku harus menjalankan kembali perusahaan appa.." jawab Kris sambil memandang langit dan melihat awan yang bergerak

"Arraseo.. aku akan membantumu.." ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat tinggi

"Tidak Baek.. kau harus menyelesaikan sekolahmu dulu.." tolak Kris

"Tapi hyung..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-an... kau harus menurutiku demi kebaikanmu kelak.."

"Baiklah..."

"Baek.." panggil Kris

"Hmm..?" ucap Baekhyun membalas hanya berdehem karena ia sedang memakan ice creamnya

"Aku ingin pindah ke korea.. bagaimana menurutmu..?" tanya Kris

"Hmm..lalu perusahaan appa bagaimana..?"

"Kita akan menjualnya.. dan kita akan mendirikannya disana bersama-sama.. kau tahukan aku tak terlalu suka dengan perusahaan senjata milik appa.." jelas Kris

"Ehm-hmm.. aku tahu itu.. aku juga tidak terlalu suka.." sahut Baekhyun

"Kita jual perusahaan appa dan kita dirikan perusahaan pengembangan teknologi di korea.."

"Kau yakin..? bukankah itu sama saja dengan kita bersaing mati-matian dengan perusahaan Park itu..?"

"Aku tahu itu.. entah kenapa aku sangat yakin aku bisa melakukannya disana.. di tempat kelahiran eomma.."

"Em..itu terserah kau saja hyung.. apapun keputusanmu aku akan mendukungmu.."

"Thanks Baek.., beri aku waktu satu tahun untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan appa, setelah itu aku akan menjualnya dan kita bisa pindah.."

"Arraseo hyung-ie.. jadi kita akan berhemat selama setahun ini..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Mungkin..." ucap Kris menimang-nimang

"Baiklah.. aku akan membantu mengatur rumah.. bolehkan..? ah-ah bagaimana kalau kita jual saja rumahnya.. supaya kita mendapat tambahan..? kan kita bisa tinggal di apartemen.. dan juga kita hanya berdua, bisa menghemat pengeluaran.. lagipula setelah itu kita akan pindah ke korea bukan.." ucap Baekhyun yang semngatnya kembali lagi

"Ah..kau jenius sekali.. kekeke" kekeh Kris sambil mengusak surai sang adik

"Eoh..aku memang jenius hyung..." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman khas angelic-nya

"Tapi kau tak lebih jenius daripada aku..hehe.." ejek Kris

"Aish.." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Dan membuat Kris mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun, sambil terkekeh.

"Yha..berhentii hyung...sakiit.." rancau Baekhyun sambil memukuli Kris yang masih mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Hahaha..."

Sepertinya mereka sudah melupakan tentang kematian kedua orang tuanya. Anak macam apa kalian berdua ini eoh? Tapi terlalu lama berlarut dalam kesedihan tak baik juga kan..? , lupakan.

**A year later**

Kris telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya hingga sarjana karena ia mengambil kelas akselerasi, dan juga kejeniusannya ia bisa lebih cepat menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Yang harusnya ia tempuh selama 1 setengah tahun, dapat ia selesaikan kurang dari setahun. Dan juga perusahaan WU milik ayahnya, telah ia jual dengan harga selangit, karena sebelumnya ia telah menaikkan laju perkembangan perusahaan dengan menjual habis senjata yang diproduksi, setelah naik, ia segera menjual perusahaannya dan membaginya kepada para investornya, dengan perjanjian yang tertulis sebelum mendiang ayahnya meninggal, dan ia mendapat keuntungan yang fantastis, bayangkan berapa milyar atau mungkin trilyun uang yang berada di rekeningnya. Kau memang jenius Wu Yi Fan sekolah di jurusan bisnis dan managemen memang sangat berguna. Setelahnya ia sampai di korea ia hanya harus fokus dengan perusahaan yang beberapa bulan yang lalu ia dirikan bersama beberapa pegawai kepercayaannya saat berada di perusahaannya dulu.

Dan Baekhyun juga telah berada di tahun keduanya di sekolah menengah pertamanya. Mau tak mau ia harus meninggalkan bangku sekolah di china, karena ia akan pindah ke korea bersama hyung-nya.

Barang-barang peninggalan yang berada di rumah lama mereka pun telah dikirim di rumah mereka di korea yang beberapa bulan yang lalu Baekhyun membeli sebelum menjual rumah lama mereka di china tentu dengan bantuan Luhan sepupunya yang paling dekat dengannya yang seusia dengan Kris. Tak terlalu besar, namun dapat menampung barang-barang bersejarah milik keluarganya. Kurasa Baekhyun pun telah tumbuh menjadi namja yang dewasa, karena ia bisa menangani kepindahan mereka. Karena ia tak mau merepotkan hyungnya yang sedang bekerja dan menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan sistem kebut. Baekhyun yang sekarang bukanlah Baekhyun yang dulu, Baekhyun yang manja, Baekhyun yang selalu merengek, Baekhyun yang suka berteriak, sekarang hanya ada Baekhyun yang pendiam dan menutup seluruh emosinya kepada orang lain. Kecuali jika ia sedang bersama hyung-nya dan juga sepupunya Luhan, ia akan kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu. Aneh.

"Baekkie..Kris.. berhati-hatilah di korea.." ucap seorang wanita paruh baya, nyonya Xi ibu dari Luhan dan bibi, adik dari ayah Kris dan Baekhyun. Sedang mengantar keberangkatan Kris dan Baekhyun di bandara.

"Shí de āyí (ya bibi)" ucap Kris sambil membungkukkan badannya dan diikuti Baekhyun.

"Sering-seringlah berkunjung ke china.. aku pasti merindukan teriakan Baekkie.."

"Ah..iya bi.. hehe.."

Setelah berpelukan, Baekhyun dan Kris segera memasuki pesawat, karena mereka akan terbang ke korea dalam beberapa menit lagi.

...

"Waah...aku sangat penasaran dengan sekolah baruku di korea..." ucap Baekhyun dengan antusias

"Eoh...besok kau akan bersekolah disana.. dan tinggal di asrama.. apa kau tak akan kesepian..?" tanya Kris

"Gwenchana hyung.. aku ingin membaur dengan orang lain... sudah cukup aku menutup diri.." jawab Baekhyun

"Bagus..., tidurlah, nanti akan kubangunkan ketika kita sudah sampai di korea..." ucap Kris sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Dan dibalas anggukan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menutup kedua matanya, dan menuju kealam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Next Day at saturday**_

_**Hyundai senior high school **_

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah mengkilat dengan logo kuda di bagian depan kap mobil yang diidentifikasi dengan merk mobil sport ternama 'FERRARI', berhenti di halaman besar sebuah sekolah menengah atas umum bernama Hyundai Senior High School

Seorang namja dengan perawakan mungil dengan wajah cantiknya dan matanya yang tak lepas dengan goresan eyeliner, membuat mata sipitnya menjadi terlihat tajam, bernama Wu Baekhyun keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah, milik hyung-nya Kris, yang baru saja ia beli kemarin, setelah beberapa jam datang ke korea. Orang gila –batin Baekhyun.

Dan di sebelahnya sudah berdiri namja tinggi bak namsan tower, dengan rambut blonde-nya, dan wajahnya yang terlihat dewasa di usianya yang masih menginjak 21 tahun.

"Kajja..akan kuantar menemui kepala sekolah.." ucap namja tinggi yang berada di samping Baekhyun.

"Baiklah..." balas Baekhyun sambil menggeret kopernya. Karena saat bersekolah disini ia memilih untuk masuk asrama, toh ini jauh lebih praktis tak perlu bolak-balik perjalanan jauh, dan juga ia akan mendapat teman disini, dan tak akan kesepian sendirian sambil menunggu hyung-nya pulang dari kantor –pikir Baekhyun,

...

Mereka telah sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah, Kris mengetuk pintu yang yang menjulang tinggi yang ia perkirakan terbuat dari kayu jati dan agak sedikit berat ketika membukanya.

"Masuk.." ucap seseorang dari dalam ruangan

Kris membuka pintu itu sedikit kesusahan, benar apa dalam pikirannya. Mereka memasuki ruang kepala sekolah, dan disana telah duduk seorang namja paruh baya, yang memakai pakaian dengan sangat rapi dan.

"Permisi.. saya Wu Yi Fan yang menelepon anda beberapa waktu yang lalu dari china.."

"Oh..tuan Wu..silahkan duduk.." ucap namja paruh baya itu ramah sambil mempersilahkan Kris dan Baekhyun duduk, dan mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja sang kepala sekolah.

"Apa dia adikmu yang akan bersekolah disini tuan Wu..?" tanyanya

"Ne.. namanya Wu Baekhyun.." jawab Kris dan dibalas anggukan dari Tuan Kim sang kepala sekolah.

"Oke... ini jadwal sekolahmu, peraturan dan denah asrama dan sekolah, kau akan masuk di kelas 2-1, juga ekstrakulikuler yang bisa kau pilih, aku sudah memasukkan kertas pendaftaran, dan kau bisa mengisinya, sesuai keinginanmu.." ucap sang kepala sekolah sambil memberikan sebuah map kepada Baekhyun.

"Khamsahamnida .." ucap Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya lalu mengambil map yang di berikan sang kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah, akan kupanggil ketua asrama yang akan kau tempati.. tunggu sebentar.." ucap Tuan Kim sang kepala sekolah lalu beralih kearah telepon yang berada di mejanya, memencet tombol angka dan menelepon seseorang.

"Tuan Lee..segera kemari.. antarkan siswa baru kekamarnya.." ucapnya lalu menutup sambungan telepon.

Tak lama ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah, "masuklah.." ucap Tuan Kim

Dan seorang namja dengan mata bulan sabit dan pipi chubby-nya muncul dari balik pintu, dan berjalan kearah sang kepala sekolah.

"Tuan Lee.. tolong antarkan tuan Wu ke kamar asramanya.." titah sang kepala sekolah

"Baik.. " balas namja tadi yang bernama lengkap Lee jinki dari kelas 3-2 sekaligus kepala asrama, membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah Baek.. aku tinggal ne.., berbaik-baiklah dengan yang lainnya.." ucap Kris

"Arraseo hyung... ehm.. terima kasih Tuan Kim.." ucap Baekhyun kepada Kris, lalu berterima kasih kepada kepala sekolah dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Kajja ikut aku tuan Wu.." ajak Jinki, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Dan diikuti Baekhyun sambil menyeret kopernya.

...

"Ah maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri.. namaku Wu Baekhyun.." ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan di samping Jinki.

"Aku Lee jinki dari kelas 3-2.." ucapnya lalu tersenyum ramah kearah Baekhyun

"Wuah.. berarti aku harus memanggilmu sunbae.."

"Kekeke...begitulah.." mereka telah sampai di gedung asrama, lalu memasukinya.

"Dimana kamarku sunbae..?" tanya Baekhyun

"kamarmu ada di lantai 2 nomor 46.. tenang saja aku akan mengantarmu kesana.." jawab Jinki sambil berjalan menaiki tangga kelantai 2 dan diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya yang masih setia membawa kopernya yang lumayan berat.

"Kemari..biar kubantu membawanya.." ucap Jinki lalu membantu membawa koper Baekhyun hingga tujuan, di kamar nomor 46

"Hehe...gomawo sunbae.." ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukkan badannya berkali-kali untuk mengucapkan terima kasih

"Tak masalah.. nah..kita sudah sampai.., semoga betah dengan roomate-mu..karena hanya kamar ini yang tersisa..., aku pergi dulu ne.." ucap Jinki lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di depan pintu kamar yang akan ia tempati.

'**TOK..TOK..TOK..'**

"Tak ada yang menjawab..?" ucap Baekhyun. Dan sekali lagi ia mengetuk pintu itu

'**TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK'**

"Aish.. masa bodoh.. bisa saja kan dia tidak ada di kamar" ujar Baekhyun, ia nekat membuka pintu kamar itu. Dan benar ternyata kamar itu kosong.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kamar lalu meletakkan kopernya di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat tempat tidur di sampingnya ada celana jeans panjang dan kemeja berwarna hitam tersampir rapi diatas kasur. Sepertinya ia orang yang tinggi, manly dan rapi, karena sepanjang ia memandang kamar ini terlihat tertata rapi –pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah wastafel yang berada di samping kamar mandi, saat mencuci tangannya ia mendengar samar-samar suara gemericik air di dalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun berpikir kalau teman se-roomate-nya sedang mandi. Dan ia akan memperkenalkan diri saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

'**CKLEK'**

Mata mereka saling menatap, saling melihat satu sama lain mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Dan..dan..

"KYAAAAA...APA ITUU...?!" teriak Baekhyun saat melihat lalu menunjuk 'milik' roomate-nya

Reflek ia mengambil handuk dan memakainya untuk menutup bagian bawahnya yang tadinya terekspose.

"OMONA..JINJJAAYOO...KAU SANG-Hmmppptt" sebelum Baekhyun berteriak dan membuat semua penghuni asrama keluar, ia langsung membekap mulut Baekhyun dari belakang dan memeluk badan Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya agar tidak meronta. Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau ia tak meronta, dan membuat teman roomate-nya itu semakin geram akan kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Diamlah..!" bentaknya, Baekhyun yang dalam keadaan mulut di bekap hanya bisa bergumam kata-kata aneh "Hmmpp", "Hmmmmppp" sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Diamlah dulu maka aku akan melepasnya" ucapnya, dan dibalas anggukan dari Baekhyun, seketika ia melepaskan tangannya dari aksi membekap Baekhyun.

"Haah..." Baekhyun mengela nafas panjang saat mulutnya terbebas dari tangan yang membekapnya

"Kau siapa eoh..?" tanyanya.

"Oh maaf.. aku Wu Baekhyun, siswa pindahan dari china" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman khas angelicnya.

"Oh.." balas namja yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun dan jangan lupa dengan wajah datarnya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan memakai bajunya.

Tak lama Baekhyun menghampiri namja itu. "Lalu kau sendiri...?"

"Aku Park Sehun" jawabnya dengan nada dingin sambil mengancingkan kemejanya

"Park Sehun.., aish.. tunggu dulu.." ucap Baekhyun mendekati Sehun, Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap lekat wajah Sehun, dan begitu pula sebaliknya Sehun menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun. Sedikit perasaan aneh muncul pada keduanya, seperti sebuah _de javu,_ terbesit rasa saling merindukan sosok yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Sehun, tangannya mengikuti setiap lekuk wajah Sehun. Tunggu.. dimana sifat Sehun yang angkuh itu? Dan yang tak suka jika ada seseorang yang melakukan skinship padanya..? itu karena Sehun sendiripun sedang bingung dengan pikirannya akan namja yang mirip dengannya namun lebih pendek darinya dan lebih cantik darinya. Sehun memiliki wajah yang lebih manly sedangkan Baekhyun cenderung cantik dan manis, hanya itu perbedaannya, dan ia pun juga merasakan ada sesuatu diantara mereka, tapi ia tak tahu apa itu.

"Kau sangat mirip denganku.." ucap Baekhyun saat tangannya berhenti di pipi tirus Sehun.

"Di dunia ini setiap manusia memiliki lebih dari satu orang yang berwajah mirip" balas Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya

"Arra..mungkin kau benar.." ucap Baekhyun lalu menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah Sehun, dan duduk di kasurnya, mengahadap kearah Sehun.

"Tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu, yang entah apa itu.. aku juga bingung.." lanjut Baekhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya

Sehun duduk di kasurnya, mengahadap Baekhyun, lalu menumpukan kaki kanannya ke kaki kirinya.

"Dan aku juga begitu.." sahut Sehun

"Aish.. kenapa jadi begini.." Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan tanpa sengaja Sehun melihat pelipis Baekhyun yang ada bekas luka disana, dan itu mirip seperti lukanya saat ia terjatuh di lapangan saat bermain basket kemarin.

"Tunggu.. itu.. di pelipismu.. kenapa..?" tanya Sehun

"Eh.. pelipisku..?"

"Nde.."

"Molla.. tiba-tiba kemarin saat aku sedang menonton TV ini terasa sakit dan yah beginilah.. entah kenapa.. padahal aku tak membenturkan kepalaku di tembok"

"Aish.., sudahlah aku pergi.." ucap Sehun dingin lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu

"Tunggu.. jangan pergi.." cegah Baekhyun mengenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun

"Wae..?" tanya Sehun

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan menimpamu nantinya.." ujar Baekhyun

"Apa maksudmu..? aku hanya ingin ke kantin..."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut..." ucap Baekhyun, berjalan di samping Sehun, dan Sehun hanya menatap malas kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya aku bisa mengawasimu.." lanjut Baekhyun dengan senyuman angelic-nya.

"Terserah kau sajalah.." ucap Sehun dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berlari kecil mengimbangi langkah kaki Sehun yang lumayan lebar untuknya.

Sampai Baekhyun berhenti, Sehun menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan wajahnya mulai panik.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, dan ia bisa melihat ada sebuah pot yang lumayan besar sedang terjun bebas menuju kearah kepala Sehun, dengan sigap Baekhyun memeluk Sehun dan menenggelamkan kepala Sehun kedadanya dengan salah satu tangan melindungi kepala Sehun, berniat melindungi Sehun. Dan sebuah pot sukses mendarat di kepala Baekhyun, membuat kepala Baekhyun mengeluarkan darah.

Sehun yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya, Baekhyun berusaha melindunginya, dan yang membuatnya masih setia diam di tempat ialah karena melihat Baekhyun yang sudah terkapar di lantai dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah, dan akan ucapannya saat mereka berada di kamar.

Guru-guru berlarian kearah Baekhyun yang pingsan di lantai. Tak lama, Sehun merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan terasa sangat sakit, ia mencengkeram rambutnya, lalu melepaskannya, dan ia melihat ada darah yang juga mengalir di kepalanya dan membasahi tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram rambutnya tadi.

Ia merasakan sakit kembali di bagian kepalanya, tak tahan akan rasa sakitnya, akhirnya Sehun pingsan di samping Baekhyun. Semua orang tercengang, pasalnya hanya Baekhyun saja yang terkena jatuhan pot bunga, tapi kenapa Sehun ikut pingsan dan kepalanya mengeluarkan darah padahal banyak saksi mata mengatakan kalau ia tak sedikitpun kejatuhan serpihan pot itu.

**Flashback end**

"Aku jadi teringat kejadian pot yang menimpamu dulu itu Baek..." ucap Sehun

"Ah..sudah jangan bahas itu.. aku hampir amnesia karena pot gila itu.."

"Tapi.. terima kasih kau melindungiku.. walaupun aku juga berakhir tragis sepertimu, pingsan dengan kepala berdarah..."

"Itulah anehnya, padahal aku yang kejatuhan pot kenapa kau juga ikut-ikut sepertiku.." gumam Baekhyun

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari tahu tentang itu Baek.." ucap Sehun.

"Kau benar.. sudah terlalu lama kita mendiamkan ini.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Apa ini..? saya berakir nerusin FF ini..? sedang yang lainnya..? /garuk lantai**

**Hehe..maaf kalauu kurang memuaskan.. saya bikinnya selang-seling sambil ngetik FF 'this is overdose' ya, mungkin gk lama bakal terbit..hehe**

**Maap kalau di chap ini chanbaek-nya cma dikit..fufufu...**

**Saya juga gk nyangka kalau alur ketikan saya panjang banget.. dengan sangat terpaksa saya to be continued deh..hehe... tapi next chap, siap-siap ngiler..xD /slaap**

**Untuk repiew..saya bales d chap depan ne...ppai..ppyong.. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.KHC.**


	7. Chapter 7 : U'R Mine

**Tittle : ****Live By My Side Untill The Day I Die **

**Author : Mr****_****KHC**

**Genre : Romance, ****Humor of sense****, ****Hurt****, YAOI,**** etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun – Wu Baekhyun **

**Other Cast : **

**Kris aka Wu Yi Fan**

**Kim JongIn**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Oh Sehun – Park Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Rate : ****M****.**

**Pairing : ****ChanBaek , KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanKris.**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-KHC-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Prev-**

"Aku jadi teringat kejadian pot yang menimpamu dulu itu Baek..." ucap Sehun

"Ah..sudah jangan bahas itu.. aku hampir amnesia karena pot gila itu.."

"Tapi.. terima kasih kau melindungiku.. walaupun aku juga berakhir tragis sepertimu, pingsan dengan kepala berdarah..."

"Itulah anehnya, padahal aku yang kejatuhan pot kenapa kau juga ikut-ikut sepertiku.." gumam Baekhyun

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari tahu tentang itu Baek.." ucap Sehun.

"Kau benar.. sudah terlalu lama kita mendiamkan ini.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Live By My Side Untill The Day I Die**

**Begin**

**Chap 7**

**Chanyeol POV**

"Haah..akhirnya selesai juga.." kupalingkan wajahku untuk melihat jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 21.00. yang artinya tak ada satu orangpun karyawan yang masih tinggal disini, kecuali penjaga malam, apalagi sekarang adalah hari sabtu, dimana semua orang memilih untuk pulang lebih awal demi berkumpul bersama keluarga, atau berkencan dengan kekasihnya, oh kekasih, sedangkan aku..haah..lupakan.

"Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum datang ke klub malam milik Baekhyun, setidaknya bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa galauku karena tak memiliki kekasih...haha.."

Kurapikan mejaku, menumpuk berkas-berkas yang telah selesai kubaca dan kutandatangani, mengembalikan bolpoin ke tempatnya, selesai membereskan mejaku, aku segera berjalan kedlam kamar mandi yang berada di dalam ruanganku, dan menyegarkan tubuhku. Masih ingat bukan bahwa ruanganku hampir sama fungsinya seperti rumah, kecuali dapur, dia tidak ada disini.

10 menit aku selesai menyegarkan badanku, dan aku telah berganti pakaian yang lebih casual, celana jeans hitam dengan t-shirt putih dengan beberapa pola di bagian bawahnya, tak lupa jaket kulit yang berwarna hitam, karena tak mungkin aku berada di night club dengan menggunakan setelan jas kantor, akan terlihat aneh bukan. kurapikan rambutku dan mengacaknya sedikit.

Kuambil gold card yang tergeletak diatas mejaku yang diberikan Baekhyun tadi siang, kulihat alamatnya di balik kartu itu.

"Hmm..tidak terlalu jauh juga dari sini.."

Kuambil sepatu sneaker-ku dan jam tangan lalu memakainya, dan mengambil kunci mobilku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan lalu berjalan menuju lift, menekan tombol down, dan menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

'**TING'**

Pintu lift terbuka, kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki lift, lalu menutup pintunya dan menekan tombol paling bawah, menunggu lift sampai ke lantai yang kutuju.

...

**Author POV**

'**TING'**

Pintu lift basement terbuka, Chanyeol segera keluar dari lift, berjalan kearah mobilnya yang terParkir sendirian. Sebuah mobil bermerk Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 berwarna kuning dengan garis hitam di bagian kap mobil terlihat elegan dan sporty, atau biasa disebut dengan Camaro Bumblebee 'Muscle Car', yang terkenal karena film Transformer yang pernah di tonton Chanyeol. Dengan plat nomor 'P 4 12 K' dan mobil ini sudah di modifikasi sebelumnya menjadikannya mobil yang paling tangguh di jalanan, ini adalah mobil andalan Chanyeol diatas mobil sport Ferrari CarsoRosso yang pernah ia pakai. Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu memasukinya, dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, karena ia tahu bahwa jalanan akan sedikit ramai malam ini.

Chanyeol menatap GPS yang ada di dalam mobilnya guna mencari lokasi dimana night club milik Baekhyun. Sampai ia akhirnya berhenti di sebuah hotel mewah dengan nama 'FunBack Hotel', Chanyeol sekali lagi mengecek GPS nya sesuai dengan alamat yang tertera di kartu tadi. Dan ini benar.

Chanyeol turun dari mobil di sambut oleh beberapa pelayan hotel.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan..?" tanya seorang pelayan namja yang berada di hotel tersebut

"Ah, ne.. apa benar ini alamat dari tempat ini..?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan Gold Card yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Oh, ini benar.. apa anda tamu tuan Baekhyun..?" tanya pelayan itu, dan dibalas anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Baiklah silahkan ikuti saya, dan silahkan anda meninggalkan kunci mobil anda kepada receptionist.." ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah receprionist dengan sopan. Chanyeol berjalan kearah meja receptionist, lalu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya, karena nantinya akan dipindahkan oleh pelayan hotel yang lainnya.

"Mari tuan, saya antar anda.. karena tuan Baekhyun sudah menunggu anda.." ucapnya, lalu berjalan diikuti Chanyeol disampingnya.

"Tunggu dulu, apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan hotel ini..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Hotel ini adalah milik dari Wu bersaudara, yang didirikan dua tahun yang lalu tuan... dan tuan Baekhyun adalah direktur utama hotel ini.." terang sang pelayan.

"Mwoya..? lalu kenapa namanya FunBack..?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya bahwa Baekhyun adalah pemilik hotel mewah ini.

"Jika anda memahami kata-kata itu pasti anda mendapatkan jawabannya.." ucap pelayan tersebut lalu tersenyum ramah kearah Chanyeol.

"FunBack..fan..Baek.. Wu yi fan dan Wu Baekhyun..?"

"Benar sekali.."

"Lalu apa hubungannya hotel ini dan club malam dari gold card ini..?"

"Sesuai dengan nama hotel ini funback, yang artinya 'kembali senang' atau bisa dibilang, tempat yang bisa menghilangkan stres, disamping kami menyiadakan wisata kebugaran dan kecantikan, kami juga menyediakan night club mewah khusus untuk pelanggan khusus kami, jadi bukan sembarang orang yang bisa masuk ke ruang VVIP tuan walaupun ada silver card untuk orang luar, tapi gold card ini hanya untuk orang khusus, kebanyakan yang memiliki gold card ini adalah rekan bisnis Tuan Wu, orang-orang penting, pejabat, atau kerabat dan saudara dari Tuan Wu" jelasnya panjang lebar, dan Chanyeol hanya ber 'oh' ria sambil mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan sang pelayan hotel.

"Ah.. ini dia ruangannya, silahkan anda masuk tuan.. selamat bersenang-senang.." ucap pelayan tersebut saat mereka telah sampai di depan ruangan yang tertutup tirai berwarna merah dengan tiang pembatas di sampingnya dan beberapa bodyguard berseragam jas hitam lengakap dengan kacamata hitamnya yang berjaga di depan pintu tersebut. "ada yang bisa kami bantu..?" tanya salah seorang bodyguard.

Chanyeol memberikan gold cardnya kepada bodyguard tersebut. "Mari ikuti saya.." ucapnya, lalu berjalan masuk kedalam diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Suara dentuman lagu keras dengan tempo cepat dan aroma alkohol menyeruak di dalam ruangan ini. Dengan gemerlap lampu disco dan laser yang menadi satu-satunya alat pencahayaan di sini. Terlihat rak dengan berbagai bermacam botol minuman beralkohol yang berada di belakang sang bartender yang sedang memainkan botol shake di tangannya di balik bar, dan banyak pemandangan vulgar terlihat disini, mulai dari sang penari striptease sampai sepasang muda mudi yang berciuman panas.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pintu dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar, dan diatasnya tertulis 'VVIP ROOM', lalu bodyguard itu menggesek gold card di sebuah alat pengunci otomatis "Silahkan mata anda.." ucap bodyguard itu, dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari Chanyeol.

"Tuan.. ini tak bisa terbuka kalau anda tak menunjukkan mata anda.. karena sensor ini akan bekerja ketika anda memperlihatkan retina mata anda.." jelasnya, mau tak mau Chanyeol menuruti ucapan sang bodyguard, ia berjalan kearah kotak sensor yang berada di samping pintu, lalu menepatkan kedua matanya pada laser sensor berwarna merah.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak mengingat Kris yang menyuruhnya beberapa bulan yang lalu untuk melakukan deteksi identitas untuk kartu member bisnisnya, atau inikah kegunaannya kartu itu, karena memang kartu itu belum di berikan Kris padanya

'**KLIK'**

Sensor berubah berwarna hijau dan mengeluarkan tulisan 'Welcome Park Chanyeol' di layar digital tersebut , tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, "Silahkan tuan.." ucap bodyguard tersebut lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam diikuti Chanyeol sebelum pintunya tertutup secara otomatis. Night club yang sangat canggih dan terjamin keamanannya karena tempat ini hanya berisi orang-orang penting–batin Chanyeol.

Ruangan ini berbeda dari ruangan sebelumnya, dengan lagu dari penyanyi wanita fenomenal yang berasal dari New York, Amerika. Lady GaGa.

Bodyguard itu lalu berjalan menghampiri seseorang lalu memberikan gold card tersebut, kemudian pergi melalui pintu yang berada di belakang.

"Kau datang juga tuan Park.. duduklah.." ucap seseorang yang mendapat gold card dari bodyguard tadi yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun.

"Ini kartumu, kau harus menyimpannya jika kau ingin kembali kemari.." ucap Baekhyun lalu menyerahkan kembali gold card yang ia bawa kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambil gold card dari tangan Baekhyun lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku jaketnya. Dan duduk di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna merah.

"Kau ingin minum apa...?" tanya Baekhyun, yang sedang berdiri di belakang meja bar yang ada di samping tempat duduk Chanyeol

"Tequila.."

"Hanya itu..? kuberi satu spesial untukmu.." ucap Baekhyun, kemudian mulai meracik minuman di gelas cocktail, lalu menghias pinggir gelas dengan buah cherry.

"Salvatore's Legacy" Baekhyun meletakkan gelas cocktail, beberapa botol tequila dan gelas khusus untuk meminum tequila yang berbentuk persegi di meja yang berada di depan Chanyeol

"Ini adalah minuman termewah yang kupunya.." lanjutnya. Chanyeol mengambil gelas tersebut lalu meminumnya sekali minum.

"Bagaimana..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ini enak.." jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

"Kau tahu berapa harga minuman yang kau minum itu..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tidak.." jawab Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Harganya 85 juta won" ucap Baekhyun santai

"Uhuk..uhuk..jinjjayo..?" ucap Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya karena kaget saat Baekhyun menyebutkan nominal harga minuman yang baru saja di teguknya.

"Dan kau meminumnya sekaligus...kau GILA!" bentak Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam kearah Chanyeol

"Yha.. mana kutahu.." bela Chanyeol

"Oke..oke.. itu gratis untukmu.. walau aku tak rela sebenarnya, tapi tak apa.." ucap Baekhyun mengayunkan tangan kanannya kearah Chanyeol

"Mau tequila..?" tanya Baekhyun, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka botol tequila lalu menuangkannya setengah gelas persegi.

"Apa tempat ini milikmu..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Bukan..tapi milik kami.. aku dan kakakku.., dan aku yang mengurusnya.." jawab Baekhyun sambil menutup botol tequila

"Hmm...kurasa tempat ini khusus untuk petinggi dan orang penting..." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililingnya, karena ia melihat beberapa pejabat pemerintahan, dan pemilik perusahaan besar di korea dalam keadaan sudah mabuk sedang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Ya.. begitulah.."

"Apa uang kakakmu kau gunakan untuk mendirikan tempat seperti ini..?" tanya Chanyeol dan dibalas tatapan tajam dan menusuk dari Baekhyun

"Diamlah dan nikmati saja minumanmu.." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

3 jam Chanyeol berada di Night Club milik Baekhyun, dan ia sudah sepenuhnya mabuk, setelah meminum minumannya yang entah botol keberapa. Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan aneh Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol yang sedang mabuk.

"Hei Baekhyun-ie.. kau sangat cantik kau tahu itu..hic" ucap Chanyeol mengeluarkan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya dengan senyuman bodohnya akibat mabuk, orang mabuk tak akan bisa berbohong bukan?.

"Dan aku akan mendapatkanmu.. walau ku tahu kau..membenciku..tapi asal kau tahu.. aku sangaat mencintaimu..jadilah istriku.." lanjutnya, lalu meminum minumannya lagi sebelum ia menenggak minumannya Chanyeol telah pingsan dan tubuhnya jatuh di atas sofa. Baekhyun reflek melihat keadaan Chanyeol. Menendang tangan Chanyeol yang menggantung di sofa dan tak ada gerakan dari si empunya tangan.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidur.." ucap Baekhyun, lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tak lama dua orang bodyguard dengan badan kekar dan setelan hitam berjalan kearah Chanyeol, mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol, lalu membawanya keluar melalui pintu belakang, yang menghubungkan langsung ke kamar hotel.

Kedua bodyguard itu membopong tubuh Chanyeol memasuki salah satu kamar hotel mewah dan merebahkan tubuh Chanyeol di ranjang king size yang berada di kamar hotel itu lalu bodygoard itu melepas sepatu dan jas yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyuunn..." Chanyeol mengigau lalu memeluk salah satu bodygurad tanpa sadar

"Aigoo...orang ini.." ucapnya lalu melepas pelukan Chanyeol, dan melihat Chanyeol menggeliatkan badannya lalu berbalik dan memeluk guling.

"Orang ini sudah mabuk menyusahkan saja.. apa dia menyukai bos..?" lanjutnya

"Sepertinya begitu.."

"Tapi menurutku mereka sangat cocok.."

"Kau benar.. bos yang bertubuh mungil dan cantik itu, dan tuan Park seorang CEO dan juga sahabat bos besar Kris.." ucap salah satu bodyguard.

Lalu kedua bodyguard itu keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan ketidak sadarannya yang sedang membayangkan memeluk Baekhyun, padahal ia sedang memeluk sebuah guling, miris.

...

"Aigoo.. kenapa otakku dipenuhi ucapan si tiang itu.. aish.." geram Baekhyun lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Saat ini Baekhyun tengah berada di kamarnya yang berada di hotel ini tepat di samping ruangan direktur miliknya, karena menurutnya, hotelnya dalah rumah kedua untuknya.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh mungilnya diatas ranjang king size nya dan memijat kepalanya, yang sedikit berdenyut, karena otaknya merekam jelas ucapan dari Chanyeol sesaat sebelum ia ambruk dan pingsan dari mabuknya.

"Apa yang di ucapkannya benar..? karena orang mabuk tak pernah berbohong.."

"Dia sangat menyebalkan..aish.."

"Selalu membuat emosiku naik.."

"Tapi aku juga menyukainya.. aish.. kenapa jadi begini.. Kris hyung apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku sampai aku menyukai namja namsan tower itu eoh..! kau harus tanggung jawaab..." teriakan frustasi Baekhyun menggema di kamarnya. Walaupun ia berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila rasanya tak akan ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya, karena setiap kamar di hotel ini telah dipasang peredam suara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pagi harinya**

Seorang namja cantik dengan mata berhias eyeliner, mengenakan kemeja putih dengan ornamen bergambar burung phoenix berwarna hitam di sisi bawahnya, dan skinny jeans berwarna biru tua, memperlihatkan kaki kurusnya yang bak yeoja dan mengenakan sandal hotel, ia Baekhyun, berjalan menyusuri koridor hotel sambil membawa tas karton berisi setelan baju, dan koran pagi yang ia letakkan di bawah nampan yang berisi sarapan dan secangkir espresso. Lalu berhenti di salah satu kamar, merogoh saku celananya dan satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk membawa nampan yang sedikit berat untuknya, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari saku celananya, lalu menggeseknya di sebuah kotak sensor yang berada di samping pintu.

'**KLEK'**

Pintu itu terbuka, Baekhyun memasuki kamar tersebut, lalu meletakkan nampan beserta koran yang ia bawa di atas meja. Ia berjalan kearah ranjang berukuran king size yang mana tergeletak seonggok manusia yang tergeletak disana.

"Bangun..!" bentak Baekhyun, tak mendapat respon ia berteriak lagi "HEI BANGUUUN KAU NAMJA TIAANG!"

Ternyata tak mendapat pergerakan dari lawannya, Baekhyun menaiki ranjangnya lalu menggelindingkan badan seseorang yang masih tertidur itu dengan sebelah kakinya.

'**JDUGH'**

Dan itu sukses membuat orang itu terbangun sambil meringis memegang pinggangnya, ia menoleh keatas dan manik obsidiannya menatap kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri dia atas ranjang.

"Yha, tak bisakah kau membangunkan seseorang dengan cara yang sedikit sopan..?" geram Chanyeol "Ugh..kepalaku.." erang Chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut efek dari mabuknya semalam

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tak mau bangun, pergilah mandi, aku sudah membawa sarapan untukmu.." ucap Baekhyun, ia turun dari ranjang dan mengambil tas karton yang berada diatas meja dan memberikannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Pakailah ini, karena tak mungkin kau memakai bajumu yang bau alkohol itu..tenang saja, ini ukuran hyung-ku, pasti muat untukmu.." jelas Baekhyun, karena ukuran badan dan tinggi antara Kris dan Chanyeol sama, maka dari itu bakehyun tak terlalu sulit untuk mencari baju yang pas untuk Chanyeol, dan sebab kenapa ia berada di sini ialah untuk mendapatkan penjelasan akan ucapan Chanyeol kemarin saat ia mabuk.

"Thanks.." ucap Chanyeol lalu menyunggingkan senyuman manis untuk Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, karena saat ini detak jantungnya telah memompa dua hingga tiga kali lipat dari biasanya hanya karena melihat senyum Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri lalu bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Dan memulai ritual mandinya. Ia selalu berfikir kenapa Baekhyun bisa sebaik ini padanya, apa Baekhyun sudah mulai menyukainya, hanya Baekhyun yang tahu jawabannya.

20 menit, Chanyeol telah selesai dengan acara mandinya, dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berpakaian lengkap yang diberi oleh Baekhyun beserta handuk yang melingkar di lehernya, ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa dan membaca koran, Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk

"Bagaimana traffic perusahaan hyung-mu hari ini..?" tanya Chanyeol yang tak lepas dari mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Seperti biasa.." jawab Baekhyun, lalu menutup korannya dan melipatnya

"Berikan padaku.." ucap Chanyeol lalu merebut koran yang ada di tangan Baekhyun, lalu membacanya. Dan Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal akan kelakuan Chanyeol.

"Makanlah sarapanmu, aku sudah membawakannya untukmu.."

"Arraseo.." Chanyeol mengintip isi nampan yang tergeletak di meja, dua potong sandwich dan secangkir espresso, yang ia tahu untuk mengurangi sakit kepalanya.

"Kau tahu yang kusukai untuk sarapan rupanya..?" ucap Chanyeol lalu menatap Baekhyun

"A-aniya.. itu kan sudah umum..dan banyak orang yang makan itu saat sarapan.." elak Baekhyun.

"Hmm.. terima kasih.." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, lalu mengambil sepotong sandwich dan memakannya. Kemudian melanjutkan membaca koran dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah sandwich.

"Lihat.. traffic perusahaanku naik dan lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, walaupun tak ada Sehun di perusahaan.., jadi..? apa kau masih menganggapku CEO yang payah...?" tanya Chanyeol saat ia telah selesai memakan sandwichnya, dan sukses membuktikan kepada Baekhyun bahwa ia bisa menjadi seorang pimpinan yang bisa diandalkan di perusahaan raksasa Park Corporation.

"I know.." ucap Baekhyun acuh, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun,Baekhyun yang menyadari itu mulai memundurkan badannya hingga sikunya menyentuh permukaan sofa yang ia duduki.

"Ma-mau apa kau..?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit ketakutan

Chanyeol melirik keleher Baekhyun, dan melihat kalung yang dipakai Baekhyun, kalung liontin yang beberapa waktu lalu ia jadikan bahan ejekan untuk Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol sendiri telah mengetahui sejarah kalung itu, ia mengarahakan tangannya untuk menyentuh Baekhyun, dengan tatapan matanya yang tak terlepas dari liontin yang sudah berubah warna dari ungu menjadi biru jernih.

"A-apa maumu..?" ucap Baekhyun semakin ketakutan

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun.." ungkap Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Baekhyun, dengan berani Baekhyun mendorong wajah Chanyeol menjauh dengan kedua tangannya, hingga ia duduk dengan benar kembali, tapi naas kedua lengan Baekhyun telah terperangkap di dalam tangan besar milik Chanyeol, Chanyeol melihat perubahan warna dari kalung itu menjadi berwarna biru tua, dan ada titik berwarna merah berbentuk hati ditengahnya, Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

Chanyeol membuka kedua manik obsidiannya, menatap lekat kedalam mata indah milik Baekhyun.

"Jadilah pendampingku, selamanya.." ucap Chanyeol, dan membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget dengan pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh namja jangkung yang masih menggenggam erat kedua lengan Baekhyun.

"Kau jangan bicara ya-hmmppt.." belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara, bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir kissable milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun meronta, mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol, dan itu sangat mustahil untuk Baekhyun lolos dari Chanyeol, dengan sangat terpaksa Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah entah karena marah atau malu, sepertinya keduanya.

"Kau masih membenciku..?" tanya Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Chanyeol tanpa berkata apapun, karena Baekhyun masih bingung akan perasaannya saat ini, entah ia membenci atau malah terperosok dalam pesona si jangkung ini. Ya.. Baekhyun mengakui kalau ia menyukai Chanyeol, tapi ia takut hanya dipermainkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Tatap mataku, carilah, apakah ada kebohongan dari mataku." Ucap Chanyeol seolah-olah dapat membaca pikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak lalu menatap kedalam manik obsidian milik Chanyeol, tak tersirat sedikitpun pengkhianatan, hanya ada ketulusan di mata itu.

"Jadi..?" tanya chanyeo lagi, dan Baekhyun hanya diam.

Chanyeol mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol menempelkan kembali bibirnya ke bibir cherry Baekhyun, tak ada penolakan lagi disana, dan itu artinya bahwa Baekhyun menerimanya-batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai melumat lalu menghisap lembut bibir Baekhyun, sangat lembut hingga membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya membulatkan matanya sekarang telah memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati ciuman Chanyeol, sekarang ia menyerah, Baekhyun telah menyerah di hadapan seorang CEO dari Park Corporation, karena ia telah menetapkan hatinya untuk selamanya menjadi milik Chanyeol, terkesan berlebihan, tapi itulah Baekhyun, ia tak akan main-main dengan sesuatu yang serius terutama cinta.

Chanyeol melepas genggamannya di lengan Baekhyun, menariknya, dan melingkarkan kedua tangan Baekhyun di lehernya, Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar semakin mendekat padanya. Chanyeol mulai hilang kendali, lumatan-lumatan lembut sekarang telah menjadi lumatan panas, Chanyeol melumat, menghisap, mengulum ganas bibir namja cantik ini, dan entah sejak kapan lidah namja jangkung itu telah memasuki mulut Baekhyun, mengabsen setiap gigi Baekhyun, dan menjelajahi dinding mulut Baekhyun.

"Eungh.." leguh Baekhyun saat merasakan geli di dalam mulutnya akibat lidah Chanyeol yang menggelitik dinding mulutnya, dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin gencar dengan ciumannya, Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol menyalurkan rasanya nikmatnya. Dan lelehan saliva mengalir di leher jenjang Baekhyun, entah milik siapa. Chanyeol menarik kalung yang menggantung di leher Baekhyun hingga lepas dan membuangnya keatas meja.

Tangan nakal Chanyeol mulai menyusup kedalam kemeja Baekhyun, dan mengusap permukaan kulit lembut punggung Baekhyun. "Mmmhhh.." desah tertahan Baekhyun saat merasakan ada benda asing yang hangat menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, menjilati lelehan saliva yang mengalir di leher Baekhyun, "Aaahhhhh..." desah Baekhyun sambil mencengkeran erat rambut Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menyentuh titik sensitif Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyeringai penuh kemenangan karena ia telah mengetahui letak titik sensitif Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengecup, menggigit, lalu menjilat leher Baekhyun, Baekhyun semakin mencengkeram erat rambut Chanyeol yang sudah acak-acakan dan mengadahkan wajahnya keatas "Aahhhh..shh...hentikhaaann bodohh...ahhh..." desah Baekhyun tak digubris oleh Chanyeol, ia semakin gencar memberi tanda keunguan di leher Baekhyun dan dimana titik sensitif Baekhyun berada.

Chanyeol mebuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun, ia melihat nipple merah muda milik Baekhyun telah mencuat, Chanyeol langsung menyerang nipple Baekhyun, menjilat, mengulumnya bergantian memberikan kissmark di seluruh bagian dada Baekhyun, dengan kedua tangannya masih mengelus punggung Baekhyun. "Ngghhh...ahhh..Yeolhh..ahhh.." Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat dan mencengkeram kuat kemeja yang dikenakan Chanyeol saat lidah Chanyeol bergerak lincah menjilati nipple-nya.

Chanyeol berdiri, lalu menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style, dengan cepat merebahkannya di ranjang, lalu menindihnya, Baekhyun menahan tubuh Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya "Apa lagi..? haah..haah.." ucap Baekhyun, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi Baek.."

"Apa kau perlu mendapatkan jawabanku jika kelaukanmu padaku sudah seperti ini..? pabbo.." ucap Baekhyun lalu memukul dada bidang Chanyeol, Chanyeol meringis lalu tersenyum.

"Jadilah milikku.."

"Dengan senang hati tuan Park.." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman angelic-nya sambil mengusap pipi Chanyeol, Chanyeol kembali melumat ganas bibir manis Baekhyun, yang telah menjadi candu untuknya, Baekhyun mengusap leher Chanyeol, tanpa sengaja kakinya menggesek antara selangkangan Chanyeol, mata Baekhyun membulat saat kakinya menyentuh benda yang menegang yang masih terbalut rapi dibalik celana Chanyeol. "Mhh..." desah Chanyeol keluar saat mereka masih berciuman panas.

ChaenYeol melepas ciumannya dan menatap lekat keawajah Baekhyun yang telah menegang sedari tadi "Kau sangat nakal Baekhyun.. dan kau harus di hukum.."

"Mwoya..?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi.

Chanyeol melepas semua pakaian Baekhyun hingga naked, Chanyeol meneguk keras ludahnya, ia melihat pemandangan yang indah, tubuh naked Wu Baekhyun, yang di beberapa bagian tercetak kissmark darinya, dan juga junior Baekhyun yang sudah tegak

"Yha.. jangan melihatku seperti itu..kau sudah sama seperti ahjussi mesum Park Chanyeol.."

"Ya..dan kau akan menjadi istri dari seseorang yang kau juluki ahjussi mesum itu.." ucap Chanyeol dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai dan tatapan Baekhyun jadi melemah, dan berubah menjadi tatapan khawatir karena ia berpikir kalau setelah ini ia akan mati.

Chanyeol melucuti seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan

"KYAAA...BESAAAR! AKU AKAN MATI, AKU AKAN MATI!" teriak Baekhyun histeris saat melihat junior Chanyeol yang besar sudah tegak dengan sempurna.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun, ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun berniat menenangkannya, "Kau tak akan mati sayang.. mungkin kau akan sulit berjalan nantinya, hanya itu.."

"Yha, sama saja bodoh..." geram Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol

"Aw.. aku janji akan bermain sangaat halus.. bagaimana..?"

"Terserah kau saja.."

"Jika kau kesakitan kau bisa menjambakku seperti di china waktu itu, atau kau mencakarku, menggigitku"

"Arraseo.."

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir bakehyun, tangan nakalnya memilin nipple Baekhyun "Mhhh..." desah Baekhyun mencengkeran lengan Chanyeol, setelah puas memilin nipple Baekhyun ia mengusap perut Baekhyun yang rata dan turun kearah junior Baekhyun yang berdiri tegak, Chanyeol mulai mengurut junior Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengelinjang dan mencengkeram erat seprei ranjang. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya lalu membuka lebar paha Baekhyun, Chanyeol memasukkan jari telunjukkanya kedalam hole sempit Baekhyun "Akhh.. ahh.." Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan jarinya, setelah dirasa aman, Chanyeol menambahkan satu jarinya memasukin hole Baekhyun, "Akhh...shh.."

"Kau tak apa..?" tanya Chanyeol, dan dibalas anggukan dari Baekhyun, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan jari Chanyeol yang menggesek dinding holenya, hingga ia merasakan ada sebuah benda kenyal yang besar menggesek hole-nya

"Aku akan mulai sayang.." ucap Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun, lalu mengulumnya "Ahhh..."

Chanyeol mulai memasukkan juniornya ke hole sempit Baekhyun "AAKKHH..SAKIIIT YEOL.." taeriak Baekhyun mencengkeram kuat pundak Chanyeol, Chanyeol menjilat leher Baekhyun, menghisapnya, mau tak mau Chanyeol harus segera memasukkan miliknya yang sudah meraung-raung ingin dimanjakan, Chanyeol mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun lalu menyentakkan juniornya dengan sekali hentakan "AAAARRGGHH...INI SAKIT BODOOOOH...!" teriak Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol dengan brutal.

"Jika tak begitu kau akan lebih kesakitan Baek.. boleh kumulai..?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia kembali menyambar bibir Baekhyun, mengulumnya, menjilatnya, menghisapnya dengan ganas. Chanyeol mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dimulai dengan tempo pelan hingga tempo yang liar, sambil mengocok junior Baekhyun, "Aaaahhh..Yeollie..ahhnn..fasterhhh..aaahh.." Chanyeol semakin gencar menyetubuhi Baekhyun saat ia menemukan sweet spot Baekhyun, menyodokkannya kembali tepat di titik yang sama "Ngghhh...aahhh...more baby...aahhh.." desah Baekhyun, keringat telah mengucur di pelipis keduanya tapi tak mengurangi sedikitpun tempo sodokan yang Chanyeol hujamkan di hole Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasakan juniornya telah berkedut hebat di dalam hole sempit Baekhyun dan ia juga merasakan junior Baekhyun yang ikut berkedut, sepertinya mereka akan klimaks bersama, "Ahh.. i'm out baby shh...aaaaahhhh" Chanyeol mendesah panjang, ia klimaks, mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam hole Baekhyun dan terlihat spermanya merembes keluar dari hole Baekhyun bercampur darah, yang menandakan bahwa hole Baekhyun masih virgin. Begitu juga bekhyun yang klimaks, ia memuncratkan sperma-nya ke perut ber-abs milik Chanyeol "Shhh...aaaaaaahhhh.. haah..haah..".

Nafas Baekhyun terengah, dadanya naik turun untuk mengatur nafasnya. "Gomawo Park Baekhyun..." Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk diatas tubuh Baekhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya, "Aigoo kau berat sekali..dan yha, jangan seenaknya sendiri merubah margaku eoh.." ucap Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedikit menggerakkan badannya untuk menyamankan posisinya. Matanya membulat lalu menatap Chanyeol yang menyeringai "Kau belum mengeluarkannya..?!" tanya Baekhyun, ia merasakan junior Chanyeol telah tegak dan mengeras dengan sempurna di dalam holenya.

"Ini salahmu karena kau terlalu banyak bergerak sayang.." ucap Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

"KYAAA...TIDAAK!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris saat Chanyeol kembali menerjangnya.

...

**4 jam kemudian.**

"Aduh, kenapa badanku sakit semua.." ucap namja berkulit albino yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur sambil memijit pinggangnya.

"Kau kenapa Sehun-ie..?" tanya nyonya Park, ibu Sehun, saat melihat Sehun sedang meringis kesakitan

"Molla eomma, tadi saat aku bangu tidur, badanku terasa remuk.." jawab Sehun sambil meneguk segelas susu yang baru saja ia ambil dari kulkas

"Mau eomma panggilkan tukang pijit..?" tawar nyonya Park

"Sepertinya itu ide bagus eomma.."

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di kamarmu, eomma akan telepon dulu.."

"Baiklah... oiya.. kemana Chanyeol hyung..? apa dia tak pulang kemari..?"

"Entahlah, dari kemarin eomma meneleponnya tapi tidak aktif, dan security mengatakan kalau dia telah pulang sekitar pukul setengah 10, dan mengenakan pakaian biasa, mungkin dia langsung kembali ke apartemennya karena kelelahan..." jelas nyonya Park

'Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tak beres' batin Sehun

...

Tak lama kemudian, tukang pijit yang di telepon sang eomma telah datang, ia langsung berjalan kearah kamar Sehun

'**TOK..TOK..'**

"Masuk.." ucap Sehun

'**CKLEK'**

Tukang pijit yang biasa menjadi langganan keluarga Park telah datang, tentu saja seorang namja

"Tumben-tumben tuan Sehun ingin dipijit..?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan minyak zaitun dari tasnya

"Entahlah, badanku rasanya remuk semua.."

"Mungkin anda terlalu kelelahan tuan.."

"Mungkin.. ah, langsung saja memijit tubuhku.." ucap Sehun lalu melepas kaosnya menyisakan boxer yang ia kenakan, dan tengkurap di ranjangnya. Dengan cekatan sang tukang pijit mulai memijit lengan Sehun.

Sehun melihat smartphone-nya ia mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Ah, Baekhyun.." Sehun langsung mendial tombol 5 dan langsung tersambung kepada Baekhyun.

...

'**Drrtt...Drrtt...' **

handphone Baekhyun yang ia letakkan di meja nakas samping ranjang Chanyeol bergetar, Baekhyun terbangun dan berniat mengambil handphonenya, namun tangan mungilnya tak dapat menjangkaunya karena terhalang tubuh raksasa Chanyeol.

"Yeol bangun.. handphone-ku berbunyi.." ucap Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tadinya tertidur pulas akibat adegan panasnya bersama Baekhyun selama kurang lebih 4 jam lamanya entah berapa ronde yang dihabiskannya, terusik karena seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya, mau tak mau ia membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk "Ambilkan handphone-ku disana.. aku khawatir kalau ada telepon penting.. kajja.."ucap Baekhyun menunjuk dimana handphone-nya berada, Chanyeol dengan malas memutar badannya yang tadinya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, lalu mengambil handphone Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bergetar dan melihat siapa pelaku yang mengusik tidurnya bersama Baekhyun-nya, dan ternyata nama seseorang yang tak asing untuknya sedang menelepon Baekhyun 'Park Sehun'

"Oh..ini dari Sehun.." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menyodorkan handphone-nya

"Kau angkat saja.." suruh Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, ia duduk dan mengangkat telepon dari Sehun adiknya

"Ada apa Sehun-ie..?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang sedikit serak khas orang bangun tidur

'Eh.. kenapa kau yang mengangkat teleponnya..?'

"Baekhyun bersamaku.. ada perlu apa.. nanti akan kusampaikan"

'Apa yang kalian lakukan..?'

"Eh..? maksudmu..?"

'Kau tahu, saat aku bangun tidur badanku remuk semua, padahal aku tak melakukan apapun sedari tadi, apa yang kalian lakukan..?!'

"Bagaimana bisa badanmu sakit semua saat kau tak melakukan papaun. Oh itu...kami hanya bercin-" Baekhyun langsung merebut handphone-nya

"Ada apa Sehunie..? aashh.." tanya Baekhyun sambil meringis menahan sakit di pantatnya

'Kau tak apa-apa kan Baek..? apa yang kalian lakukan hah..?!'

"Kami bercinta.." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara lantang

'MWOOOOYAAAA?!' teriak Sehun, dan mau tak mau Baekhyun menjauhkan teleponnya dari telingnya.

"Yha.. tak usah seperti itu bodoh"

'Kau lupa kalau apapun yang diantara kita sakit, maka kita akan merasakannya.., dan satu lagi.. katakan pada hyungku untuk bermain dengan halus.. ini menyakitkanku kau tahu.. pantatku sakit.."

"Pfftt,..buahahahaha...baiklah..baiklah..akan kuberitahu dia.." tawa Baekhyun pecah mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun

"Ada apa..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Pantatnya sakit, lain kali lakukan dengan halus...bodoh" ucap Baekhyun saat sambungan telepon dari Sehun telah terputus.

"Dan kau harus tanggung jawab kalau sampai ada sesuatu pada Sehun.. akan ku patahkan lehermu.." lanjut Baekhyun mengancam Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan dari Chanyeol

"Baiklah princess.." ucap chanyeol, ia merebhakan tubuhnya kembali diatas kasur, dna kembali memeluk baekhyun.

"Aish.. jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan seperti itu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.TBC**

**Akhirnyaaaaaa... selesai juga FF enceh tingkat kelurahan ini..muehehe gimana? Hot nggak..? belom deh kayaknya..hehe.. saya juga dlam masa pngelihan sih sebenernya, dulu pernah nulis ff NC sempet berhenti beberapa bulan, dan akhirnya lupa..xD /slap**

**Waktunya membalas review dari reader yang gk bisa balas lewat PM**

**Guest : em...itu... kembar gak yah..? enaknya gimana..? /slap xD**

**Yongin : kekekeke...bisa iya bisa nggak... xD**

**Muehehe...saya juga suka bikin Chanyeol cemburu... /maap bang**

**Byungege : saya juga capek ngetik dan mikir eh ternyata yang nongol flashback di otak saya.. xD /sorry**

**Yolloe : yap..ini udah keluar..xD**

**Syifa Nurqolbiah : HunBaek kembar..emm...bisa iya bisa nggak.. xD**

**NC ya..? ini udah NC kan..xD**

**Thanks To : **

**-Taviads**

**-ShinJiWoo920202**

**-Yo Yong**

**-Special Bubble**

**-Younlaycious88**

**-UruRuBaek**

**-NyekNyek**

**-Anon**

**-Guest**

**-XOXO KimCloud**

**-Dobi Hano Beef**

**-Yolloe**

**-Princess YoonA**

**-ChanBaek P**

**-Youngnachoi**

**-Baekkevinka**

**-10100Virus**

**-Shin Yo Young**

**-c2mhee**

**-Jung Eunhae**

**-ChanbaeLuv**

**-Byunnieee**

**-YoonAHeartfilia**

**-melizWufan**

**-Yuan Lian**

**-EXO Love EXO**

**-Byungege**

**-ChanBaekids**

**-Rachel suliss**

**-Rizka0419**

**-Syifa Nurqolbiah**

**Thanks for you all... **

**-KHC-**


	8. Chapter 8 : Special

**Tittle : Live By My Side Untill The Day I Die (Special Edition)**

**Author : Mr_KHC**

**Genre : Romance, Humor of sense, Hurt, YAOI, etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun – Wu Baekhyun **

**Other Cast : **

**Kris aka Wu Yi Fan**

**Kim JongIn**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Oh Sehun – Park Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Rate : M.**

**Pairing : ChanBaek , KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanKris.**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam...**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-KHC-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasti banyak yang bertanya, apa sebenarnya hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Sehun, kenapa mereka dapat merasakan sakit di keduanya? Apakah itu imprint? Jawabannya tidak, karena ini bukan cerita dongeng, ini adalah dunia dimana kita dikelilingi dengan berbagai macam teknologi modern, dan hasil penelitian medis yang mengatakan bahwa ini adalah semacam kembar monozigotik atau kembar identik, karena satu sama lain bisa merasakan jika mereka terluka dan dapat merasakan perasaan keduanya, mereka lahir di tanggal, bulan, dan tahun yang sama, golongan darah mereka pun sama, lalu kenapa wajah mereka bisa dibilang berbeda, berbeda dalam artian Sehun yang memiliki wajah lebih manly dan tegas, sedangkan Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang cantik dan manis jika dilihat dari manapun mereka terlihat sangat mirip, terlebih tinggi badan mereka yang berbeda, dalam dunia medis itu wajar, karena mereka tumbuh di lingkungan yang berbeda, dan kenapa mereka bisa berpisah..?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Live By My Side Untill The Day I Die (Special Edition)**

**Begin**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

"Hyuung...?" panggil Baekhyun saat kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu ruangan kerja milik Kris, dan melihat Kris yang sedang bergelut dengan dokumen-dokumennya.

"Hmm..masuklah Baek.." jawab Kris tanpa menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah meja kerja sang kakak sambil membawa bungkus plastik berisi makanan, "Kau mau snack sore hari..?"

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap kearah Baekhyun, "Snake? Ular?"

"Yha bukan Hyung... snack, s-n-a-c-k, camilan..." jelas Baekhyun, sembari mengeja kata 'SNACK'

"Haha.. apa yang kau bawa..?" kekeh Kris

"Hotteok.." ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan kantung plastik kecil yang berisi beberapa buah hotteok

"Berikan padaku... sudah lama aku tak makan ini.." ucap Kris. Baekhyun menyerahkan kantung plastik yang ia bawa kepada Hyung-nya, dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Kris.

"Dimana kau membelinya..?" tanya Kris sambil membuka kantung plastik dan mengambil satu hotteok, menggigitnya lalu mengunyahnya.

"Tentu saja dipinggir jalan saat aku perjalanan pulang.."

Bagaimana reaksi Kris? Dimuntahkan atau malah menghabiskannya?

"Makanan pinggir jalan memang lebih enak daripada makanan restoran bintang lima... dan ini enak sekali.., lain kali saat kau pulang belikan beberapa untukku.."

"Arraseo.. kalau perlu kubawa juga beserta penjualnya..bagaimana..?"

"Ide bagus.."

"Kau gila Hyung.." satu hal yang ada dalam diri mereka berdua, walaupun tumbuh dikalangan keluarga elit dan kaya, lantas menjadikan mereka sombong dan tak mau berinteraksi dengan orang yang tak lebih beruntung dari mereka, mereka memiliki sifat sederhana, dan peduli, Kris lah yang mengajarkan betapa berharganya sebuah hidup untuk Baekhyun adiknya, dan dia pula yang mengajarkan Baekhyun akan kesederhanaan dan keramahan yang membuat orang segan dan hormat dengan mereka. Oh perfect Hyung.

"Hyung..aku ingin bertanya boleh..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan..?" ucap Kris sambil memakan hotteok-nya

"Kau tahu Park Sehun bukan..?"

"Em...temanmu..? adik si mesum Chanyeol itu kan.."

"Nde.."

"Memang kenapa..?"

"Aku heran, kenapa kami sangat mirip, dan Hyung ingatkan insiden saat aku kejatuhan pot dan pendarahan dikepala, Sehun juga mengalaminya bukan, aku merasa kalau ikatan batin kami sangat kuat.. yang kutanyakan, ada apa dengan kami sebenarnya..?" ujar Baekhyun

Kris berdehem, "Ehem..akhirnya kau bertanya juga tentang hal ini.." ucap Kris

"Maksudmu Hyung..?" tanya Baekhyun. Kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan kearah rak buku yang berada di ruangannya, lalu mengambil sebuah album foto, ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Bukalah.." titah Kris lalu saat memberikan album foto yang tak pernah Baekhyun buka, dengan hiasan malaikat dan bertuliskan 'My Dear Family' disana kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka halaman pertama album foto itu, dan menampakkan sebuah foto pernikahan kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum bahagia, Baekhyun kembali membuka lembar selanjutnya, sebuah foto pemandangan laut yang indah dan ada sebuah memo disana 'ini tempat honeymoon kami, indah bukan?', Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membuka lembar selanjutnya, ada sebuah foto hasil USG/Ultrasonografi memperlihatkan seorang bayi yang berada di dalam kandungan dan ada memo disana 'dia anak pertamaku, aku akan memberinya nama yang keren Wu Yi Fan, atau Kris? Ah keduanya keren, Baekhyun tertawa saat melihat lembar selanjutnya yang menampakkan foto seorang bayi ang ia duga adalah Kris Hyungnya "Kau aneh saat bayi, Hyung.." ucap Baekhyun, dan dibalas death glare dari Kris.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun melihat foto-foto Hyung-nya disana, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti saat sebuah halaman menampak sebuah foto USG , ada dua orang bayi yang berada di foto itu, Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, saat ada sebuah memo menempel disana 'beruntungnya Kris, kau akan memiliki adik kembar sayang', kemudian Baekhyun kembali membuka kelembar berikutnya yang memperlihatkan foto ibunya yang mengenakan pakaian operasi dengan perutnya yang sangat besar disana tertulis 'aku akan segera operasi, semoga berhasil dan anakku selamat, doakan aku'

Baekhyun kembali membuka kelembar berikutnya yang memperlihatkan foto ibunya yang sedang menggendong bayi dengan selimut biru bergambar teddy bear, ayahnya yang juga menggendong bayi dengan selimut berwarna merah dan bergambar stroberi sedang berjongkok, dan seorang anak lelaki yang tersenyum lebar, yang diduga Kris kakaknya dan ada sebuah memo disana 'welcome to the world Wu Baekhyun and Wu Sehun we love U always forever'. Baekhyun menatap Kris "Jadi.. benar kami kembar..? tapi bagaimana bisa kami berpisah..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Itu karena Eomma sangat dekat dengan Nyonya Park ibu dari Chanyeol, dulu, tak lama saat Chanyeol lahir nyonya Park mengidap kanker rahim dan mengharuskannya mengangkat kedua rahimnya, sehingga ia tak bisa lagi hamil dan memiliki anak, saat mengetahui Eomma hamil dan kembar, ia mengatakan bahwa beruntungnya Eomma masih diberi kesempatan untuk hamil lagi, dan disitulah Eomma bertanya kepada appa dan aku, apakah setuju jika memberikan salah satu dari kalian berdua untuk nyonya Park" ujar Kris menjelaskan.

"Dan kalian bilang 'iya'..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Kau tahu, aku masih sangat kecil, aku tak terlalu mengerti masalah seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya Sehun harus berpisah dengan kita dan diadopsi oleh keluarga Park, nyonya Park tak akan mengganti nama Sehun, hanya marganya saja, dan nyonya Park berjanji bahwa ketika sudah saatnya kalian akan bertemu lagi.." jelas Kris sambil memakan hotteok-nya

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Hyung..." ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya, berdiri lalu berjalan kearah tempat duduk Hyung-nya, dengan tatapan tajam.

"Wae..?" tanya Kris sembari mengunyah hotteok-nya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kris, dengan tangan yang terangkat, seolah-olah ingin mencekiknya, dengan wajah horor dan smirk terulas di bibir cherry-nya. Dan Kris hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya. Sejurus kemudian Baekhyun menggelitik pinggang Kris.

"Kyaa...hahahaha...yha..yha.. berhenti.. ini geli..hahahaa"

"Rasakan itu Hyung pabbo.." ucap Baekhyun yang masih menggelitik pinggang Kris

Kris menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu membalikkan badan Baekhyun dan mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun di pangkuannya. Sedekat inikah hubungan mereka..? ya, karena hanya Baekhyun-lah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, dan juga mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain, terutama Baekhyun yang sangat manja kepada Kris-Hyungnya melebihi manjanya kekasih Kris-Tao, dan Kris tak keberatan akan hal itu.

Baekhyun yang telah duduk di pangkuan Kris, Hyung-nya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap kearah Kris, "Kau tahu betapa sulitnya saat aku mengetahui kemiripan wajahku dengan Sehun.. terlebih lagi saat kami bisa merasakan perasaan satu sama lain, dan merasakan sakit jika salah satu dari kami sedang sakit. Aku selalu berfikir macam-macam, sebenarnya hubungan kami ini apa.. aku hampir gila memikirkan itu Hyung.." ucap Baekhyun sambil menusuki pipi tirus Kris dengan telunjuknya yang lentik.

"Sorry, itu adalah janjiku kepada Eomma kalau aku tak boleh mengatakannya padamu, hingga kau yang bertanya sendiri padaku saat kau telah bertemu dengan kembaranmu Sehun..."

"Hmm...dan jangan sampai kau mengatakan ini kepada Sehun, biarkan kedua orang tuanya yang menjelaskan ini kepadanya.. kau megerti..?" ucap Kris dan dibalas anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"Dan oh, kenapa kau baru kembali sore ini hm..? kau darimana saja..?" tanya Kris

"Ehm..itu..aku berada di hotel.." jawab Baekhyun dengan mimik wajah yang mulai gugup lalu menundukkan wajahnya

"Tumben sekali di akhir pekan kau malah tidur di hotel.."

"Aku hanya kelelahan Hyung, jadi lebih baik bukan jika aku menginap di hotel.."

"Kelelahan..? kelelahan karena bercinta dengan Chanyeol..?"

"Whaaat.. bagaimana kau tahu..?!"

"Hanya feeling...haha.."

"Kau bohong.. kau tahu darimana..? katakan..!" bentak Baekhyun lalu mencubit pipi Kris

"Tadinya aku menghubungi Chanyeol, tapi handphone-nya tidak aktif, lantas aku menelepon jongin, dan ia mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol memiliki undangan ke night klub yang kau berikan siang harinya, dan aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa.. kalian sedang berdua bukan..? dan aku bisa mengatakan jika tingkat kemesuman si Park mesum itu berada di level kelas kakap.. jadi kemungkinan kalian melakukan 'this and that' sangat besar"

"Hah...pantas saja.., AKAN KUBUNUH DIA JIKA AKU BERTEMU DENGANNYA NANTII...!"

"Hahaha... berapa ronde kau habiskan bersamanya hmm..?"

"JINJJA BERHENTI MENGATAKAN ITUU HYUUNG...ASDFGHJKL!" teriak Baekhyun dan memukuli dada bidang Kris dengan brutal dan Kris hanya tertawa sembari meringis kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Other side...**

Sehun sedang mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya sambil menggigit smartphonenya, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, perasaan bercampur antara takut dan penasaran, Sehun sebenarnya ingin menanyakan kepada Eomma-nya tentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Hingga suatu ide brilian muncul di otak jeniusnya, "Ah.. aku hubungi Kris Hyung saja.."

Sehun mencari kontak nama Kris didalam smartphone-nya, saat menemukannya ia langsung menelepon Kris.

'Yeoboseyo..' jawabnya

"Kris Hyung..?"

'Nde.. ada apa Sehun, apa ada yang bisa kubantu..?'

"Ehm..begini Hyung, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan..."

'Silahkan..'

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau mengerti hubungan antara aku dan Baekhyun..? karena kami pernah melakukan tes DNA beberapa minggu yang lalu, bahwa hasilnya aku, Baekhyun, dan kau, memiliki Gen dari orang tua yang sama.."

'Maafkan aku Sehun, aku tak bisa mengatakan hal itu padamu, bukankah lebih baik kau bertanya langsung kepada kedua orang tuamu..?'

"Tapi aku takut Hyung.."

'Lakukan apa yang harusnya kau lakukan, kau juga ingin tahu bukan..?'

"Nde, itu benar.."

'Ya... bertanyalah kepada mereka.. dan kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya.., bagaimanapun kau memaksaku aku tak bisa mengatakannya..'

"Baiklah.. terima kasih Hyung, maaf jika mengganggu.."

'**Piip'**

"Aigoo... kenapa sesulit ini.., Baekhyun tak mengetahui, Kris Hyung tak mau memberitahu.. apa aku harus melakukan ini..?" ucap Sehun berfikir "Ah nekat saja.."

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai kedua, dan turun menuju ruang tengah dimana sang Eomma sedang menonton telenovela kesukaannya sambil memakan snack di tangannya.

"Eomma..." panggil Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehun..?" tanya sang Eomma tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.."

"Katakan saja.."

"Apa umma tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara aku dan Baekhyun..?" tanya Sehun, seketika nyonya Park melebarkan kedua matanya dan menatap Sehun

"Apa maksudmu Sehun..?"

"Eomma pasti sudah mengerti bukan..? karena Kris Hyung yang menyuruhku bertanya langsung kepada Eomma.." ucap Sehun lalu memberikan sebuah amplop coklat berisi hasil tes DNA yang ia jalani beberapa minggu yang lalu kepada sang Eomma, lalu membacanya.

"Dan aku sudah mengetahui bahwa.. aku bukan anak kandung kalian.., dan hasil tes itu, aku, Baekhyun dan Kris Hyung adalah sedarah, tapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol Hyung, semua hasilnya adalah negatif.. jadi.. aku membutuhkan penjelasan ini dari Eomma.." jelas Sehun.

Nyonya Park menghela nafas panjang, lalu mulai menjelaskan kebenaran yang terjadi kepada Sehun, bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah anak kandung dari keluarga 'Wu' dan saudara kembar dari Baekhyun. Keluarga Wu yang dekat dengan keluarga Park, mereka bersimpati untuk memberikan salah satu dari kedua anaknya yang kembar untuk diadopsi oleh keluarga Park karena keadaan dari nyonya Park yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk hamil yang kedua kalinya.

Sebaik itukah mereka, hingga merelakan salah satu anaknya dititipkan kepada keluarga Park? Ya mereka percaya bahwa langkah yang mereka ambil itu tepat, dan benar Sehun tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang dewasa, jenius dan tampan serta beradab. Walaupun perusahaan Park pernah mengalami penurunan dan hampir bangkrut 3 tahun yang lalu, dengan senang hati Kris memberikan investasi yang tak tanggung-tanggung, dan jika dihitung hampir seluruh dari perusahaan Park adalah miliknya, selain investasi berupa cash money, ia juga memberikan beberapa karyawannya yang terbaik untuk memperbaiki keadaan perusahaan yang hampir gulung tikar ini. Demi sang adik tercinta yang berada dalam keluarga Park dan juga janjinya untuk selalu membantu kepada setiap orang yang membutuhkan, Kris rela melakukan apapun untuk itu, sama seperti ia menyayangi Baekhyun dan Sehun. Karena menurutnya keluarga adalah yang terpenting dari apapun, dan ia rela mati untuk keluarganya.

Seperti garis takdir, mereka selalu berhubungan, tanpa disadari bahwa kekasih dari anak sulung keluarga Park sekarang adalah salah satu dari anggota keluarga 'Wu' yaitu 'Wu Baekhyun' adik dari 'Wu Yi Fan – Kris'. Atau mungkin seperti pepatah, 'Dunia Tak Selebar Daun Kelor' seperti yang pernah Chanyeol ucapkan. Hanya Tuhan yang bekuasa mengendalikan dan menulis semua drama ini.

...

"Jadi..kau boleh kembali kepada mereka Sehun, karena kau sudah mengetahui semuanya.." ucap sang Eomma setelah menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sehun. Sehun merasa bahwa ia sangat beruntung berada diantara orang-orang yang menyayanginya, termasuk Kris dan Baekhyun, yang secara tak langsung melindungi dan menyayanginya.

Sehun tersenyum kearah nyonya Park, "Aku.. akan pindah Eomma, tapi.. kau tetap Eomma-ku apapun itu.." ucap Sehun, lalu memeluk erat sang Eomma dan dibalas pelukan dari sang Eomma.

"Terima kasih Eomma.."

"Sama-sama.. Wu Sehun.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**At Night..**

'**TING..TONG..'**

"BAEKHYUUUN.. BUKA PINTUNYAAA..." teriak Kris dari dalam ruang kerjanya, saat ia mendengar bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Baekhyun yang sedang menonton televisi, langsung kaget dan melompat berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bukan masalah suara bel yang berbunyi, tetapi mendengar teriakan Hyung-nya yang menggema keseluruh rumah.

"Arraseo, arraseo.. aku tak tuli Hyung.." ucap Baekhyun saat berjalan melewati ruang kerja Kris, lalu berjalan kearah pintu, dan membukanya.

"Sehun..?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia membuka pintunya dan menampakkan sosok Sehun yang berdiri di depannya, Baekhyun memperhatikan sosok Sehun mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya, pertanyaannya, sejak kapan Sehun mengetahui rumah besarnya. Dan terlebih lagi Sehun yang menenteng koper merah besar di tangannya.

"Apa maksudnya itu..?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi sambil menunjuk koper Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, lalu memeluk erat Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kaget membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Yha...yha..apa yang kau lakukan.? LEPASKAN AKUU...HYUUNG..TOLONG AKUU..SEHUN KERASUKAAN..!" teriak Baekhyun meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Sehun. Karena memang tak biasanya Sehun bersikap seperti ini terlebih tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"Yha..! aku bukan kerasukan bodoh!" ucap Sehun setelah melepas pelukannya, dan menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aish.., lalu kau kenapa..? tiba-tiba datang kemari tanpa ada yang memberitahumu alamat rumah ini, lalu tersenyum seperti itu dan memelukku seperti tadi..?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Baek.. ada apa kau berteriak..?" tanya Kris saat ia keluar dari ruangan kerjanya untuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun yang tadi berteriak.

"Sehun..?" tanya Kris, saat melihat sosok Sehun yang masih berada di depan pintu masuk

"Annyeong Hyung.." sapa Sehun sambil membungkuk hormat kearah Kris

"Masuklah.." suruh Kris, dan dibalas anggukan dari Sehun.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Sehun-ie.." ucap Baekhyun lalu mempersilahkan Sehun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Arraseo.."

"Duduklah..." Kris duduk di sofa yang menatap langsung kearah televisi, diikuti Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya, dan Sehun duduk tepat di sofa samping Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau sudah mendapat penjelasan dari Eomma-mu.. tentang kau dan Baekhyun?" tanya Kris

"Nde Hyung.., dan dia mengijinkanku untuk kembali kepada kalian.." Baekhyun yang mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka berdua, hanya mengangguk mendengarkan ucapan keduanya.

"Yang kusesalkan.. kenapa mereka menitipkanku kepada keluarga Park.." ucap Sehun menunduk

"Aku tak tahu Sehun.. hanya Eomma dan appa yang mengetahui semua jawabannya.. aku, tak pernah menyangka kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Karena mereka tak pernah menjelaskannya kepadaku. Yang kutahu.. kalau kau dan Baekhyun adalah adik-ku yang kembar dan berpisah.." jelas Kris

"Kau tahu.. Baekhyun banyak bercerita tentangmu, bagaiamana ia merasa aneh saat bertemu denganmu pertama kali. Dan ikatan batin kalian yang kuat. Kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku saat Baekhyun mengatakan itu.. dan saat aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadanya.., aku khawatir kalau dia tak bisa menerima semua ucapanku.." lanjut Kris sambil menatap Baekhyun, yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Tapi buktinya aku tak marah padamu kan Hyung.." elak Baekhyun

"Ya.. tapi kau menatapku dengan wajah datar dan horor-mu yang memuakkan itu.." balas Kris

"Sehun.." panggil Kris

"Nde..?" balas Sehun

"Selamat datang kembali di keluarga Wu.." ucap Kris tersenyum ramah kearah Sehun.

...

.

Setelah banyak berbincang, Kris segera kembali ke ruang kerjanya, karena masih banyak dokumen yang harus ia selesaikan secepatnya. Dan tinggal Baekhyun dan Sehun yang masih duduk di ruang tengah.

"Kau tahu.. rumah ini hanya berisi dua kamar saja.. jadi.. kau tidur di sofa.." ucap Baekhyun

"Mwoya..? bagaimana bisa seorang tamu tidur di sofa..?" balas Sehun tak terima

"Lalu kau mau dimana..? kau datang kemari tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu.."

"Bagaiamana kalau kita tidur sekamar..?" usul Sehun

"Mwo..? tidak..tidak..aku tidak mau.." tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah

"wae..? kita sudah se-roommate selama 7 tahun Baek.."

"Tapi tempat tidurnya terpisah kan.."

"Aigoo.. kau biasanya merayap-merayap tidur di kasurku, sekarang kau bilang tidak mau tidur bersamaku..?"

"Itu karena aku menghargai Luhan-ge.. jadi aku tidak mau.."

"Aish..kita saudara pabbo.. ayolah sebelum aku tunangan..nee..." ucap Sehun dengan puppy-eyes kehadapan Baekhyun.

"A-apa-apaan ituu.. menjauhlah..hii.." ucap Baekhyun ketakutan, dia memundurkan badannya, karena khawatir Sehun yang terlihat tak seperti biasanya, atau memang ini sifat asli dari saudara kembarnya yang terpisah? Ternyata tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun bukan?

"Ayolaaah...baeekk.." rengek Sehun

"Arra..arra.. kau boleh tidur bersamaku.. dan jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi, kau menakutiku.."

"Aahaha...arraseo.."

Baekhyun dan Sehun berjalan kearah kamar Baekhyun, lalu memasukinya.

"Apa benar rumah sebesar ini hanya memiliki 2 kamar saja...?" tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan kopernya di sudut lemari Baekhyun

"Ani..sebenarnya ada banyak kamar.. hanya saja belum terisi.., penghematan Sehun-ie..." jawab Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di kasurnya.

"Peng-he-ma-tan..." ucap Sehun dengan mimik datar

"Yaa...kalau kau mau..belilah barang-barang untukmu sendiri Sehun.."

"Ah.. bagaimana kalau setelah aku bertunangan dengan Luhan, kami tinggal disini saja.."

"Bertanyalah dulu kepada Kris Hyung.." usul Baekhyun

"Tanyakan padanya ne Baek..." suruh Sehun

"No..waay... kau tanyakan saja sendiri.." ucap Baekhyun

"Baeekk...ayolaah, kau akan semakin manis, jika mau melakukannya..." rayu Sehun

"Andwee..." ucap Baekhyun enteng, ia menarik selimutnya dan tidur memunggungi Sehun

"Aish..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki lobby kantornya berhenti di meja reseptionist.

"Jika nanti kau bertemu dengan Wu Baekhyun, katakan padanya untuk menemuiku di ruanganku, atau kau antar saja dia, karena aku tak mau tunanganku tersesat di jalan.." ucap Chanyeol

"Tuan Wu Baekhyun adalah tunangan anda direktur..?" tanya salah seorang pegawai

"Begitulah.. jangan lupa beritahu dia..okey.."

"Baik direktur.." Chanyeol berjalan menuju lift dan memasukinya saat lift terbuka, dan naik ke lantai paling atas, yakni lantai khusus untuk para petinggi di perusahaan raksasa ini.

"Sejak kapan direktur Park bertunangan dengan adik direktur Wu yang terkenal kejam itu..?" tanya seorang pegawai yang berada di reseptionist

"Molla.. sudahlah jangan membicarakan mereka, atau kita nanti dipecat oleh diretur.." balas temannya yang berada disampingnya.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**10.00 am**

Seorang namja berperawakan sedang, berambut magenta dan matanya yang berhias eyeliner, mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat fashionable, memakai kemeja tipis transparan berwarna hitam, beberapa kainnya merumbai hingga ke lutut, dibalut blazer berwarna putih gading yang dikancing satu, dengan celana jeans berwarna putih senada dengan blazer yang ia kenakan, serta sepatu fantofel hitam, tak lupa dengan beberapa aksesoris yang ia pakai, kalung salib yang menggantung di lehernya, serta gelang cartier keluaran terbaru, berjalan memasuki perusahaan 'Park Corp' dan berhenti tepat di meja reseptionist.

"Permisi.. apa Park Sehun ada diruangannya..?" tanya-nya

"Apa ada tuan Wu Baekhyun..?"

"Nde.."

"Wakil direktur Sehun berada di ruangannya tuan, tapi tadi direktur Park berpesan, agar mengantar anda keruangannya.."

"Wae..? tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun.. dan aku tak ada urusan namja tiang listrik menyebalkan itu.."

"Tapi itu pesan direktur kepada kami, ketika bertemu dengan anda- tunangan direktur Park.."

"Mwo..? tunangan...?"

"N-nde tuan Wu.."

"Aish.. yhaa.. tiang pabbo itu..rasanya ingin ku cabik-cabik saja wajahnya yang sok cool itu.." teriak Baekhyun jengkel

"Haah..tenang Baek..tenang..control your emotion Baekhyun..calm down..." lanjutnya sambil menenangkan dirinya, dan menghela nafas berkali-kali, dan kedua reseptionist itu hanya terbengong melihat kelakuan namja yang di akui tunangan dari direktur mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana tuan Wu..? apa perlu kami antar" tanya salah seorang reseptionist

"Tidak perlu.. aku akan menemuinya seteleah aku selesai dengan urusanku bersama Sehun.., dan bersiaplah kalian akan memiliki diretur utama dengan wajah yang buruk rupa.." ucap Baekhyun dengan seringai di bibirnya. Dan berjalan kearah lift, lalu memasukinya saat pintu lift terbuka.

"Woah..dia sangat mengerikan.."

"Aku juga berfikir begitu.., semoga saja direktur Park selamat dari amukannya..."

"Aku berharap begitu.."

...

.

2 jam berlalu, pintu lift terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Baekhyun keluar dari dalam lift, dan berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar perusahaan 'Park Corp' hingga sebuah suara bass menghentikan langkahnya. "Wu Baekhyun.. berhenti disitu.." teriak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam lift, ialah sang diretur utama, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menutup rapat matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukan perintah dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun yang kembali berjalan mulai mempercepat langkahnya, ia berlari mendekati Baekhyun dan menarik tangan Baekhyun, hingga berbalik dan menghadap padanya, "Wae...?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada ketus

"Kenapa kau tak datang keruanganku..?"

"Apa motivasiku datang keruanganmu Park pabbo.." ucap Baekhyun berbisik

"Jadi kau berani padaku... apa kau mau kubeberkan tentang kejadian kemarin ke media..?" ancam Chanyeol

"Apa maksudmu hah..? kau mengancamku..?" teriak Baekhyun

Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari perusahaan-nya, Baekhyun meronta menarik balik tubuhnya yang di seret paksa oleh Chanyeol dan tentu saja mau tak mau tubuh Baekhyun tertarik dengan tidak elit dan rasanya percuma saat Baekhyun mencoba melepas tarikan dari Chanyeol, karena tubuhnya kalah besar dari Chanyeol.

"AAAAA...SESEORANG TOLONG AKUUU..." teriak Baekhyun. Lalu beberapa penjaga yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun langsung datang, dan berhenti saat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah karena ulah sang direktur, dan membiarkan Baekhyun yang meronta meminta tolong, di seret paksa oleh sang direktur.

"Kau ini tunanganku.. kenapa berisik sekali.." bentak Chanyeol

"SEJAK KAPAN AKU JADI TUNANGANMU PABBOYA.. LEPASKAN AKUU..AKU TIDAK MAUU..." berontak Baekhyun yang suaranya semakin mengecil karena telah keluar dari perusahaan.

"Wow..pergulatan yang heboh.. tak pernah kulihat direktur Park seperti itu.." ucap salah satu penjaga saat melihat kepergian sang direktur bersama tunangannya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dan menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun di kursi penumpang samping kursi kemudi, lalu menutup pintunya. Chanyeol berlari kearah kursi kemudi, lalu membukanya dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Baekhyun yang hendak membuka pintu, kesulitan saat ia menyadari bahwa semua pintu mobil telah dikunci oleh Chanyeol, "Kau tak bisa pergi kemana-mana eoh.."

"Kau mau apa eoh..?"

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan kalau kau bukan tunanganku hah..?"

"Memang kau bukan tunanganku, dan sejak kapan kau mengakui itu..? padahal aku tak mengatakan apapun padamu, kau sudah seenak jidatmu yang sempit membuat kesimpulan seperti itu.." ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya dengan wajah raut wajah jengkel melihat Chanyeol

"Sejak saat itu..saat aku mengetahui bahwa kau adalah jodohku.."

"Mwo..? bagaimana bisa begitu.. aku tak merasa seperti itu.. atau kau memang terobsesi padaku hah...?"

"Entahlah.. tapi kalung ini yang mengatakannya.." ucap Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan kalung dari balik kemejanya yang sebelumnya di gunakan oleh Baekhyun sebelum mereka malakukan 'this and that'.

"Kalungku..bagaiamana bisa bersamamu..dan itu.. kenapa berubah jadi seperti itu..?" tanya Baekhyun saat mengetahui bahwa kalungnya telah berubah warna seperti yang Kris Hyung-nya katakan.

"Karena kau sudah menemukan jodohmu Park Baekhyun.."

"Yha, jangan seenaknya kau merubah margaku.."

"Arra..arra.. tapi nanti juga akan berubah bukan...?"

"Terserah.."

"Dan tadi..kenapa kau menemui Sehun dan tidak menemuiku hah..wae..?"

"Memangnya kenapa..? apa aneh aku bertemu dengan saudara kembarku..?" ucap Baekhyun ketus

"Saudara kembar..?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran dan mengerutkan keningnya

"Nde.. kami adalah saudara kembar yang lama berpisah.."

"Bagaimana bisa..?" tanya Chanyeol mengintimidasi, lalu Baekhyun mulai menceritakan tentangnya kenapa ia dan Sehun adalah saudara kembar dan lainnya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi sambil menghela nafas panjang, "Benar dugaanku.. tak mungkin seseorang memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat seperti itu kecuali mereka adalah saudara kembar.."

"Kau menyadari itu..?"

"Tentu saja, terutama, tanggal kelahiran kalian yang sama dan sifat kalian yang tak jauh berbeda.."

Chanyeol menggeser duduknya dan duduk dikursi yang Baekhyun duduki, menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun, lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di paha Chanyeol, sehingga tubuh Baekhyun berputar dan wajahnya menghadap langsung kearah Chanyeol, "Yha.. kau mau apa..?" tanya Baekhyun waspada menahan tubuh Chanyeol dengan jemari lentiknya dan memundurkan kepalanya hingga membentur pelan kaca mobil, sambil melebarkan kedua matanya yang berhias eyeliner.

"Aniya.. aku hanya menginginkanmu.."

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya di dalam mobil.. aku tidak mau mati konyol karena bercinta disini..antar aku ke hotel, karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan"

"Kekeke... kau tahu banyak masalah ini hm..?"

"Karena dulu temanku saat kuliah mati karena bercinta di dalam mobil bersama kekasihnya.. kau tahu kan gas karbon akan meningkat saat mereka saling mengeluarkan libido dan hawa panas disekitarnya, terutama mobil ini kedap suara dan sedikitnya ventilasi udara, ah..sudah-sudah, antar aku ke hotel sekarang, kau mau atau tidak..?"

"Baiklah.. setelah aku mendapatkan ciuman darimu.."

"Mwo..? kau masih saja meminta ciuman dariku..?"

"Nde.. hanya ciuman..sekali saja.."

"Haah... lakukan sesukamu.."

Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya dan bersiap mendapat serangan ciuman dari namja tiang yang ia cintai. Chanyeol menempelkan bibir kissable miliknya di bibir cherry Baekhyun, menyesapnya dan melumatnya perlahan, Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Chanyeol dan merapatkan jarak diantara mereka, begitu pula sebaliknya, Chanyeol melingkarkan lengan kokohnya di pinggang Baekhyun dan ciuman diantara mereka mulai memanas, Chanyeol mulai hilang kendali, ciuman yang lembut berubah menjadi ciuman panas, Chanyeol melumat, menghisap, dan mengulum ganas bibir Baekhyun dengan Baekhyun yang mengimbangi ciuman diantara mereka, Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat milik Baekhyun setelah mendapat ijin untuk menjelajahi bibir Baekhyun lebih dalam, dan intens. Chanyeol mengabsen gigi Baekhyun dengan lidahnya dan berakhir lidahnya bertarung dengan lidah milik Baekhyun, dan saling menghisap saliva di dalam mulut Baekhyun. Lelehan saliva mengalir di rahang dan turun ke leher jenjang Baekhyun, karena kali ini Chanyeol mencium dengan sangat baik tidak seperti pertama kali ia mencium Baekhyun dengan brutal dan tak terkontrol.

15 menit mereka telah berciuman, Baekhyun memukul pelan dada bidang Chanyeol yang masih melumat bibir Baekhyun, karena ia sudah sangat kehabisan oksigen, dengan sangat terpaksa Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, Baekhyun langsung meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa, begitu pula Chanyeol, hanya saja Chanyeol lebih rileks daripada Baekhyun yang seperti orang baru saja tenggelam, tenggelam dalam cinta Chanyeol mungkin iya. Chanyeol menjilat bibir Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak dan turun menjilati rahang dan leher jenjang bekas lelehan saliva yang mengalir disana.

"Ahh..hentikanhh yeolhh.." desah Baekhyun sambil mendorong pelan pundak Chanyeol agar berhenti, sebelum Chanyeol hilang kendali lagi. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang sudah kelelahan akibat ciuman panas mereka.

"Kembali ketempatmu sana.." titah Baekhyun sambil mendorong lengan Chanyeol agar pindah ke tempat duduknya, di kursi kemudi.

Dengan sangat terpaksa lagi, Chanyeol menuruti keinginan Baekhyun, daripada ia harus ditendang oleh Baekhyun, ia menurunkan kaki Baekhyun yang tadinya berada diatas pahanya, dan menggeser duduknya sedikit kesusahan karena tinggi badannya, pindah ke-kursi kemudi.

"Cepat antar aku ke hotel, ini sudah hampir setengah satu.." ucap Baekhyun setelah melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya.

"Baiklah.. Park Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju hotel milik keluarga Wu

Baekhyun berdecak dengan menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol, "Jangan sembarangan mengganti margaku.."

"Ne..ne.. Wu Baekhyun..."

"Begitu lebih baik..., oiya.. apa kau mau mampir makan siang di restoran yang ada di hotelku..?"

"Tak masalah, asal ada kau yang menemaniku.."

"Aigoo..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Akhirnyaaa...selesai juga saya ngetik FF ini... selama bertapa berminggu-minggu sambil nonton Viva World Cup ..yang akhirnya dimengkan tim favorit saya.. 'Jerman' gratulation.., deutsch leben...yeaaay... \^O^/ /slap**

**Semoga FF yang saya post hari ini memuaskan.. amin... xD**

**Dan maaf kalau ada adegan 17+ nya dikit.. dikit banget... /slap**

**Saya bakal bales review dari para reviewer yang ada di chap 7 disini.. karena saya gak sempat review via PM..hehe... /slap**

**YoonAHeartfilia : aduh..minta yang lebih panjang..? tunggu ChanBaek nikah... xD /saya lupa ini udh saya bales atau belom..? /slap**

**Mela queree chanBaekYeol : harus dong mereka wajib bersatu /ampun , kalau org ketiga ya.. hmm... kyaknya ada deh... kita lihat aja nanti... xD. Kenapa Sehun bisa merasakan apa yang Baek rasakan..? karena mereka imprint... xD /d cincang Chanyeol. D chap ini saya udh jelasin kok.. jadi bakal tau.. :D**

**XOXO KimCloud : kucing-kucingan...? kyak gmna tuh..sembunyi2 kah..? /bingung. Sya juga seneng akhirnya mereka bisa enceh-an..hahaha...**

**Kalau soulmate,... bisa dibilang...atau lebih dari soulmate sebenernya.. :D**

**Masalah nikahnya ChanBaek ya...kyaknya agak sulit tuh kalau dalam waktu cepat ini...**

**Younlaycious88 : tenang aja mereka udah pacaran kok.. walaupun Chanyeol yang agresif... xD**

**Di chap ini saya khusus jelasin kok apa hubungan antara HunBaek.**

**Baekhyunniee : wajib itu.. biar dia ngerasain juga sakitnya jadi Uke..xD /ngakak, masalah kissmark.. gk ada dong...Cuma ngerasain sakit aja.. kalau d kasi kissmark juga ntar Luhan curiga gimana...? saya yang bakal dicincang sama Luhan...trus FF nya gk lanjut gmna..? /slap**

**Rizka0419 : itu... mereka lagi kuda-kudaan.. xD. Saya juga suka mereka jadian.. /apaini**

**Nah itulah anehnya... d chap ini saya jelasin kok apa hubungan antara HunBaek ini.**

**Wah..ini apdetnya lama banget malah.. xD /maapkan sayah . kalau Baek manja-manjaan kyaknya kebalik deh.. ini malah Chanyeol yang manja sama Baekhyun xD, nde.. khamsahamnida.. /bow**

**Rnine21 : iyap... gegara Chanyeol nganu Baekhyun.. akhirnya Sehun ikutan ngerasain... xD**

**ShinJiWoo920202 : di chap ini saya jelasin kok..yehet.. xD**

**Harus itu biar Baekhyun gk diembat orang lain.. xD /tos bareng Chanyeol**

**Byunnieee : woah... khamsahamnida... /bow . ini juga udah saya lanjutin kok... :D**

**ChanBaek P : wah.. Baekhyun hamil..? ta-tapi kan anu... xD /slap**

**Ada apa antara Baekhyun sama Sehun..? '-')a**

**Lee minji elf : khamsahamnida..ini udah d lanjutin kok..**

**Yolloe: ya gak juga dong masa ikutan mati... kasian Chanyeol dong ntar nangis darah gimana..? kekeke...ini udah dilanjutin kok..**

**Yongin : hohoho... iya dong... enceh.. xD**

**Cepet apanya nih buat hunhan..? tenang ini udah dilanjut kok... :D**

**Syifa Nurqolbiah : kekeke...sama-sama... tapi sebaiknya jangan baca atuh...kan masih dibawa umur...untuk konflik.. kyaknya belum dulu di chap ke 8 ini, soalnya saya lebih jelasin hubungan antara hunBaek ini.. jadi di tunggu aja ne..**

**ChanBaekalwayshee : khamsahamnida... ini juga udah saya lanjutin kok..**

**Meydita : woah.. sampe cengo gitu..? siapin ember.. xD**

**Hehe... makasih banyak.. pasti saya lanjutin sampe END, yehet**

**Youngnachoi : itu... karena mereka... anu... xD **

**Di chap ini saya jelasin kok.. tenang aja...**

**Harus ada NC nya.. banyak yang request.. xD /slap**

**Rachel suliss : gak ada tujuan sih.. Cuma ngundang Chanyeol buat ke night club-nya aja.. xD . tapi gk taunya malah ada anu-anuannya.. xD/slap**

**Kris otaknya penuh rencana-rencana yang tak terduga..hehehe..**

**Di chap ini saya jelasin kok..silahkan di nikmati membacanya..**

**DobiSmurf : nee...khamsahamnida...ini udh lanjut kok...**

**Natsuko Kazumi : kekeke...di chap ini saya jelasin kok..tenang aja..**

**Ne..ini udah saya lanjutin...silahkan dinikmati...**

**ChanBaekids : kekeke...maksih banyak... /deep bow**

**Maple fujoshi2309 : biar merasakan satu sama lain... xD. untuk chap ini..blum ada konflik kok.. mungkin chap selanjutnya..hehe..**

**Thanks To :**

**-Taviads**

**-ShinJiWoo920202**

**-Yo Yong**

**-Special Bubble**

**-Younlaycious88**

**-UruRuBaek**

**-NyekNyek**

**-Anon**

**-Guest**

**-XOXO KimCloud**

**-Dobi Hano Beef**

**-Yolloe**

**-Princess YoonA**

**-ChanBaek P**

**-Youngnachoi**

**-Baekkevinka**

**-10100Virus**

**-Shin Yo Young**

**-c2mhee**

**-Jung Eunhae**

**-ChanbaeLuv**

**-Byunnieee**

**-YoonAHeartfilia**

**-melizWufan**

**-Yuan Lian**

**-EXO Love EXO**

**-Byungege**

**-ChanBaekids**

**-Rachel suliss**

**-Rizka0419**

**-Syifa Nurqolbiah**

**-Baekhyunniee**

**-Rnine21**

**-Lee minji elf**

**-Yongin**

**-ChanBaekalwayshee**

**-Meydita**

**-DobSmurf**

**-Natsuki Kazumi**

**- Maple fujoshi2309**

**Thanks for you all... **

**-KHC-**


	9. Chapter 9 Teaser

**Tittle : Live By My Side Untill The Day I Die **

**Author : Mr_KHC**

**Genre : Romance, Humor of sense, Hurt, YAOI, etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun – Wu Baekhyun **

**Other Cast : **

**Kris aka Wu Yi Fan**

**Kim JongIn**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Oh Sehun – Park Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Rate : M.**

**Pairing : ChanBaek , KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanKris.**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam...**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-KHC-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat antar aku ke hotel, ini sudah hampir setengah satu.." ucap Baekhyun setelah melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya.

"Baiklah.. Park Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju hotel milik keluarga Wu

Baekhyun berdecak dengan menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol, "Jangan sembarangan mengganti margaku.."

"Ne..ne.. Wu Baekhyun..."

"Begitu lebih baik..., oiya.. apa kau mau mampir makan siang di restoran yang ada di hotelku..?"

"Tak masalah, asal ada kau yang menemaniku.."

"Aigoo..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Live By My Side Untill The Day I Die**

**Chap 9**

**.**

**(Teaser)**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ingat, minggu depan adalah hari pertunangan sehun.. kau jangan lupa Yeol"

"Arraseo..akan kulingkari di semua kalender yang kupunya..."

.

.

.

.

"Tak kusangka kau akan menikah dengan sepupumu sendiri sehun-ie.."

"Ah.. entahlah.."

"Tapi kalian saling mencintai.. aku rasa tidak ada masalah..."

"Begitukah..?"

"Emm.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti mendekati namja itu baek..kau hanya milikku..!"

"Yha.. dia dosen pembimbingku dan juga Sehun di caltech, kami memang dekat, kau tidak bisa sembarangan cemburu kepadaku seperti itu.."

.

.

.

.

'**BUGH'**

"HENTIKAN PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi kau lebih memilih laki-laki brengsek yang memelukmu dan mencium pipimu di ruanganmu daripada aku..? kau memang murahan baekhyun"

'**PLAK'**

"Jika kau tak mengerti duduk permasalahannya, jangan sekali-kali kau mengatakan itu Park Chanyeol! Asal kau tau.. dia adalah anak asuhku.. dia tidak seberuntung kita yang normal, dan kau sudah membuat rasa traumanya muncul kembali karena kau telah memukulnya seperti itu.."

"Apa kau bilang?"

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku baek.., aku sangat menyesal.."

"Sudah seharusnya.. kau memang sangat brengsek Park Chanyeol..nappeun namja eoh..."

"Mianhae.."

"Jika saja kau bukan siapa-siapa-ku sudah kuhajar sedari tadi.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu bukan jika aku dan Sehun kembar..?"

"Lantas..?"

"Aku juga bisa berperan menjadi seme..kau mau mencoba menjadi uke-ku Yeollie..?"

"Tidak akan selamanya.."

"Ayolah sekali saja..."

.

.

.

.

.

"AKKKHHHH...AHHHSSS...INI SANGAT MENYAKITKAAANN!"

"Kau kenapa yeollie..? apa itu terasa sakit sayangku..?"

"Tak bisakah kau tak melakukannya, ini SAKIIITTT rasanya aku ingin pingsan..."

"Kau yang memulainya duluan Chanyeol-ku sayang... dan kau sekarang bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya itu...uuuh...hahaha"

"Sial.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Penasaran..? penasaran..? tenang... ini baru teaser... kalau banyak review saya langsung kerjain dan bakalan di pos secepat kilat.**

**Dan malamnya, bakal saya pos FF 'Bring Me To Life'**

**Muehehe...**

**Salam -KHC-**


	10. Chapter 9 : U

**Tittle : Live By My Side Untill The Day I Die **

**Author : Mr_KHC**

**Genre : Romance, Humor of sense, Hurt, YAOI,**** Slice Of Life,**** etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun – Wu Baekhyun **

**Other Cast : **

**Kris aka Wu Yi Fan**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Oh Sehun – Park Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**B1A4 member's**

**And the other you will find then**

**Rate : M.**

**Pairing : ChanBaek , KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanKris.**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam...**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-KHC-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat antar aku ke hotel, ini sudah hampir setengah satu.." ucap Baekhyun setelah melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya.

"Baiklah.. Park Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju hotel milik keluarga Wu

Baekhyun berdecak dengan menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol, "Jangan sembarangan mengganti margaku.."

"Ne..ne.. Wu Baekhyun..."

"Begitu lebih baik..., oiya.. apa kau mau mampir makan siang di restoran yang ada di hotelku..?"

"Tak masalah, asal ada kau yang menemaniku.."

"Aigoo..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Live By My Side Untill The Day I Die**

**Chapter 9**

**Begin**

Tak berselang lama Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan hotel milik Baekhyun, oh lebih tepatnya milik 'Wu' bersaudara itu. Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dan disambut hormat oleh seluruh pegawai hotel yang sedang berada di lobby hotel, dan diikuti Chanyeol yang keluar dari mobilnya, lalu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada petugas hotel disana, kemudian berjalan disamping Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa ada sebuah tangan melingkar indah di pinggangnya, ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan menatapnya tajam "Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku Tuan Park.."

"Aku menolak.. kajja kita ke restoran yang kau katakan tadi, aku sudah lapar.." senyum Chanyeol lalu menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk berjalan disampingnya menuju ke-restoran

"Kau selalu membuatku kesal Park Chanyeol.." bisik Baekhyun disela mereka berjalan

"Sudahlah nikmati saja..okey.." ucap Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, lalu mengecup singkat pipi Baekhyun

"Yeollie cukup..!" ucap Baekhyun menatap datar Chanyeol yang menyengir kuda kearahnya.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahanya diikuti Chanyeol saat mereka telah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang khas restoran bintang lima, dengan berbagai macam ornamen China, dan sebuah patung kayu berbentuk Naga berada tepat di sebelah pintu masuk dan di pintu masuk itu sendiri menggantung sebuah koin yang digantung menggunakan tali berwarna merah dengan simpul tali yang rumit di atasnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki restoran dan telah disuguhi dengan pemandangan berwarna merah dan emas disekelilingnya lampion berjejer di atas setiap meja, Chanyeol menatap keatas dan melihats lukisan dengan gambar naga, simbol yin yang dan bintang di tengahnya, juga beberapa kaligrafi china dan pohon bambu yang terikat dengan benang merah terpasang di setiap sudut ruangan, dengan juga gorden berwarna merah menjuntai indah menambah kesan elegan dalam ruangan tersebut.

Mereka berjalan kearah meja bundar berisi 2 kursi, mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan ruangan itu. "Yeah, kau tahu bukan kalau Hyung-ku maniak ornamen China..? dia bilang ini semua pembawa keberuntungan dan keberhasilan.." ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan

"Nde.. aku tahu..." Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya

"Padahal aku ingin restoran gaya eropa.. tapi yasudahlah.. karena banyak juga pengunjung hotel yang menyukai konsep oriental ini.."

"Ini sangat detail, menurutku.. pasti mereka sangat ahli dalam interior.." puji Chanyeol

"Sebenarnya aku yang merancang ini semua.. ya..walaupun masih ada campur tangan desainer juga.." ujar Baekhyun mengagumi hasil karyanya

"Selamat siang Tuan muda Wu, anda ingin menyantap menu apa makan siang hari ini..?" tanya seorang pelayan dengan sopan

"Apa menu andalan hari ini..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Bebek Peking Tuan.." jawab pelayan itu

"Aigoo.. aku bosan memakan itu.. pasti ini ide Kris Hyung lagi kan, untuk memasukkan menu bebek peking favoritnya.., apa dia akan kemari..?"

"Iya Tuan, karena nanti pukul 3 sore akan ada meeting disini.. jadi Tuan besar Wu menyarankan masakan khas China untuk tamunya.."

"Kau mau bebek peking Yeol..?" tanya Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol

"Boleh.. aku belum pernah mencobanya.." jawab Chanyeol

"Baiklah.., tulis ini..okey.." ucap Baekhyun memberi instruksi kepada pelayan yang siap menulis pesanan Baekhyun

"Sediakan cakwe berikan 3 potong saja, lalu seporsi dimsum, untuk makanan utamaku, aku ingin kwetiau goreng, dan untuk dessert, 2 porsi chocolate lava cake dan juga es bao bing.. untuk minumannya terserah, asal tidak beralkohol.." ucap Baekhyun

"Woah..kau memesan sebanyak itu..?" tanya Chanyeol takjub

"Aku memesannya dalam jumlah kecil.. dan itu untuk kita berdua" jawab Baekhyun

"Baiklah..apa ada tambahan lagi Tuan..?" tanya pelayan tersebut

"Tidak..itu saja cukup.." jawab Baekhyun, sang pelayan membungkuk hormat lalu mengundurkan diri untuk memberikan pesanan kepada sang koki.

Tak selang 20 menit pesanan mereka telah datang, beberapa pelayan meletakkan pesanan dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, setelah selesai mereka membungkuk hormat lalu pergi.

"Ini bebek peking..? utuh..?" tanya Chanyeol sembari memperhatikan sebuah piring pesar yang berisi bebek peking utuh diatasnya dan tali yang melilit bebek tersebut, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan menarik simpul tali yang berada di atas bebek itu, seketika bebek itu terbelah-belah menjadi potongan panjang dan tipis "Makanlah..itu lebih mudah bukan..?" ucap Baekhyun

"Bagaimana bisa tadi kau melakukan itu..?" tanya Chanyeol heran menatap Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya, mengambil sumpit lalu memakan dimsumnya

"Sudah makan saja.. jangan terlalu memikirkan bagaimana itu bisa terpotong seperti itu.." ucap Baekhyun yang masih memakan dimsum-nya

"Arraa..arra.." balas Chanyeol lalu mulai menyuapkan sepotong bebek peking setelah ia celupkan di kecap asin, "Woah ini enak.." kagum Chanyeol saat merasakan bebek peking yang ia makan

"Aku rasa kau bisa menghabiskan satu porsi besar itu Yeol.."

"Sepertinya.."

"Oiya..apa kau akan ada rapat dengan Hyung-ku..?"

"Ani.. Sehun dan Jongin yang akan datang.."

"Emm..begitu.." Baekhyun mengangguk paham

"Ingat, minggu depan adalah hari pertunangan Sehun.. kau jangan lupa Yeol" lanjut Baekhyun

"Arraseo..akan kulingkari di semua kalender yang kupunya..." ucap Chanyeol sembari memakan bebek yang berada di sumpitnya. Baekhyun menatapnya dan memasang wajah malas.

Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun "Wae..?" tanya-nya sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya, dan dibalas gelengan dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Malam harinya di kediaman Wu**

"Sehunieee..." panggil Baekhyun duduk disamping Sehun yang sedang menonton televisi sambil memakan snack di ruang tengah

"Wae..?" balas Sehun dengan wajah datarnya

"Eoh..bagaimana rapatnya tadi sore bersama Kris Hyung..? lancar..?" tanya Baekhyun mencomot snack yang ditangan Sehun lalu memakannya

"Semuanya lancar...dan Kris Hyung masih memberikan investasi ke perusahaan Park, walaupun memang dikurangi beberapa persen karena traffic perusahaan sudah mulai naik..." ucap Sehun panjang lebar menjelaskan, dibalas anggukan paham dari Baekhyun

"Dan bagaimana persiapan pertunanganmu..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Semuanya sudah kuatur dengan Luhan.." jawab Sehun

"Tak kusangka kau akan menikah dengan sepupumu sendiri Sehun-ie.." ucap Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Sehun

"Ah.. entahlah.."

"Tapi kalian saling mencintai.. aku rasa tidak ada masalah..."

"Begitukah..?"

"Emm.."

"Lalu, kau akan menggunakan marga yang mana setelah kalian menikah..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Entahlah.. aku juga bingung..., disatu sisi marga Wu adalah margaku hingga mati karena aku lahir dari eomma dan appa yang bermarga Wu, dan di satu sisi keluarga Park yang mengasuhku hingga aku dewasa.."

"Gunakan mana yang menurutmu sesuai untukmu Sehunie.."

"Mungkin keduanya..kekeke.." kekeh Sehun.

"Lalu akan jadi apa marga itu..? WuPark? Atau ParkWu? Haha.. itu terdengar aneh" tawa Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana marga Wu dan Park digabungkan menjadi kata yang aneh menurutnya

"Haha..ya..kau benar.."

"Kudengar kalian tertawa..apa ada yang lucu..?" sahut seorang namja jangkung berambut blonde sedang melewati ruang tengah

"Ani Hyung..hanya pemikiran konyol yang keluar dari otak jenius Baekhyun.." jawab Sehun

"Yha..kau yang memulai duluan menggabungkan kedua kata itu.. aku hanya melanjutkan saja.." elak Baekhyun

"Memangnya apa yang kalian gabungkan..?" tanya Kris penasaran

"Marga Wu dan Park.." jawab Baekhyun

"Hah..? ada-ada saja.. kalian akan menciptakan marga baru dengan menggabungkannya begitu..?"

"Ani.. kami hanya bercanda Hyung.." sahut Sehun

"Jika itu benar terjadi apa kata dunia..haha" balas Baekhyun. Kris hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kedua adik kembarnya itu, dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Dasar aneh.." gumam Kris

"Kami dengar itu.." ucap Baekhyun dan Sehun serempak,Kris hanya menggeleng kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**4 hari kemudian**

"Apa Chanyeol ada di ruangannya...?" seorang namja cantik berambut magenta yang mengenakan mantel berwarna hitam, membawa sebuah tas berbahan karton berukuran sedang, bertanya kepada seorang resepsionis saat ia memasuki perusahaan raksasa 'Park Corp'

"Direktur Park, ada di ruangannya Tuan Wu.." jawab sang resepsionis

"Baiklah.. terima kasih.." ucap Baekhyun, kemudian berjalan kearah lift, lalu memencet tombol yang berada di samping pintu lift

...

Namja cantik itu berjalan menyusuri gedung teratas di perusahaan tersebut, sesekali tersenyum manis saat beberapa orang menyapanya, hingga ia berhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang besar, bertuliskan 'Park Director' di atas pintu tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Wu.. apa anda mencari Tuan Park..?" tanya sekretaris kim

"Nde.. dia ada di dalam..?" sekretaris kim mengangguk

"Biarkan aku masuk sendiri.. kau tak perlu memberitahunya.." ucap Baekhyun tersenyum ramah

"Baiklah Tuan Wu.."

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan yang ditempati Chanyeol lalu menutupnya dengan sangat hati-hati dan tak mengeluarkan suara yang dapat menganggu kegiatan kekasihnya itu, Baekhyun berjalan kearah Chanyeol yang sedang berkutat dengan dokumennya dengan pakaian dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan, dan wajah lelah beserta kantung mata terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Chanyeol, mengenaskan-pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol, Chanyeol masih tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang memasuki ruangannya, Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya, mengusap pipi Chanyeol yang mulai terlihat tirus, Chanyeol terkejut saat sebuah tangan berjari lentik membelai pipinya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok yang ia rindukan tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Baek.."

"Sejak kapan kau lembur..?" tanya Baekhyun masih membelai pipi Chanyeol

"3 hari yang lalu.." jawab Chanyeol

"Pantas saja kau tak menghubungiku.. saat ku telepon handphone-mu tak aktif.."

"Mianhae.." jawab Chanyeol singkat, karena saat ini dia dalam keadaan yang sangat lelah

"Gwenchana.." Baekhyun mengecup kilat bibir Chanyeol, "Beristirahatlah, biar kugantikan.." lanjutnya

"Kau yakin bisa mengerjakannya..?"

"Kau meragukanku..?" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam saat dirinya merasa diremehkan oleh Chanyeol

"Arra..jangan menatapku seperti itu.." Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju wastafel yang berada tak jauh dari kamar mandi yang ada di ruangannya, Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang mencuci mukanya, lalu memberikan handuk kepada Chanyeol

"Gomawo.." ucap Chanyeol mengambil handuk pemberian Baekhyun lalu mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan air.

Baekhyun mengambil handuk yang baru saja digunakan Chanyeol untuk mengelap wajahnya, menyampirkannya di lengan kirinya, "Apa ada baju ganti disini..?" tanya Baekhyun. Dan mendapat gelengan dari Chanyeol "Aku lupa membawanya dari apartemen.."

"Baiklah.. lepas jasmu.." titah Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepas jasnya dengan gerakan lambat karena seluruh badannya sangat lemas saat ini, Baekhyun yang cekatan, langsung membantu Chanyeol melepas jasnya, kemudian melepas ikatan dasi Chanyeol, dan membuka beberapa kancing kemeja Chanyeol hingga mengekspos dada bidang Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengusap dada Chanyeol dan melihat kalungnya masih bertengger manis di leher Chanyeol dengan warna yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya, Baekhyun tersenyum "Tidurlah sebentar untuk mengurangi kelelahanmu.." ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. Ia menarik tangan Chanyeol berjalan menuju sofa panjang yang berada di ruangan Chanyeol, lalu mendudukkan badan Chanyeol disana "Sekarang kau tidur, mengerti..? kau tidak usah khawatir masalah dokumen-dokumen itu, biar aku yang mengerjakannya.." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas sofa empuk di ruangannya, dengan bantal sofa yang menjadi penahan kepalanya, dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, Baekhyun mengusap rambut Chanyeol lalu mencium keningnya, "Tidurlah dengan nyenyak" Baekhyun berjalan kearah keranjang kotor lalu meletakkan jas Chanyeol disana, kemudian kembali kearah meja kerja Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

Baekhyun menata dokumen sesuai urutan dokumen yang perlu di tandatangani atau hanya pemberitahuan saja. Untuk berkas pemberitahuan atau undangan Baekhyun menulis ringkasannya di agenda Chanyeol

'**CKLEK'**

"Yeol kau sudah sele- Baekhyun..?" ucap Jongin saat memasuki ruangan Chanyeol untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen yang telah di tandatangani oleh Chanyeol, ternyata ia melihat Baekhyun sedang menulis di agenda Chanyeol dengan membuka dokumen dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang tidur di sofa.

"Hai Jongin.." sapa Baekhyun "kau membutuhkan dokumen yang sudah ditandatangani oleh Chanyeol..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Nde..dan bagaimana kau bisa ada disini..?" tanya Jongin berjalan kearah meja Chanyeol dan mulai mengambil dokumen yang telah ditandatangani

"Dia tidak menghubungiku selama 3 hari..bagaimana aku tak khawatir, ternyata keadaannya mengenaskan seperti itu, beruntung dia tidak sekarat di meja kerjanya.." jawab Baekhyun menutup dokumen terakhir yang ada di tangannya.

"Satu tumpukan ini belum di tandatangani oleh Chanyeol.." ucap Baekhyun menunjuk setumpukan dokumen yang tak terlalu banyak di pojok meja kerja Chanyeol. Jongin mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai mengangkat dokumen-dokumen yang telah di salin di agenda kerja Chanyeol ataupun yang telah ditandatangani, "Baek.. tolong jaga Chanyeol.." ucap Jongin membalikkan badannya saat akan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah Jongin

"Aku percaya padamu.." ucap Jongin lagi, kemudian berlalu dari ruang kerja Chanyeol dengan tumpukan dokumen di kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol yang masih tidur, "Apa lebih parah jika tak ada aku..?" gumam Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengeluarkan smartphone-nya kemudian menghubungi seseorang

'Ada apa..?' tanya seseorang yang berada di seberang telepon

"Kau ada di ruanganmu Sehunie..?" tanya Baekhyun

'Nde.. wae..?'

"Aku ada di ruangan Chanyeol, dia sedang tidur.. kau sibuk..?"

'Aniya..'

"Baiklah..aku akan kesana.." ucap Baekhyun lalu memutus teleponnya.

Ia beranjak dari kursi nyaman Chanyeol, keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol dan berjalan kearah ruangan Sehun yang tak jauh dari ruangan Chanyeol, lalu memasukinya

"Ada apa kau keruangan Chanyeol Hyung..?" tanya Sehun saat Baekhyun telah duduk di hadapannya

"Dia tak menghubungiku selama 3 hari kemarin, jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang kemari, dan memberikannya hadiah.." jawab Baekhyun

"Hadiah..?" tanya Sehun penasaran

"Wae..?"

"Ani.."

"Sehunie..?" panggil Baekhyun

"Hmm..?"

"Kau sudah siap menikah..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tentu saja.., kau sendiri kapan akan menikah dengan Chanyeol Hyung..?" jawab Sehun dan bertanya balik kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya tak tahu "Molla.. aku masih belum berniat menikah dengannya.."

"Ah..oiya, Minseok menelpon kemarin.. mereka merindukanmu.. Yixing juga.." ucap Baekhyun, menceritakan tentang anak didik mereka yang sekarang tengah bersekolah di Hyundai Senior High School, sekolah mereka dulu. Dan jika diketahui, Baekhyun dan Sehun memiliki banyak sekali anak didik yang mereka pungut dari jalanan, yang bersungguh-sungguh akan disekolahkan secara gratis oleh mereka. Dan sekarang mereka telah mendirikan panti asuhan yang di urus oleh Luhan, sepupunya dan calon ipar Baekhyun nanti. Walaupun Sehun yang berwajah dingin namun ia masih memiliki rasa sosial yang tinggi, begitu juga Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum "Bagaimana kabar mereka di asrama...?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja, dan kau tahu Yixing sekarang adalah kekasih dari Kim Joonmyun, anak dari pemilik Kim Entertainment yang terkenal itu.."

"Benarkah..? tapi kurasa dia memang sudah seharusnya mendapatkan itu.. karena Yixing memang anak yang baik.."

"Daaan.. mereka juga mendapat beasiswa ke Oxford.. oh my god demi apa..aku senang sekali..mereka menjadi siswa teladan dan berprestasi.." ucap Baekhyun senang

"Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya Baek.."

"Kau tak ingin mengunjungi mereka..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Molla.. sebenarnya aku ingin.. tapi aku sangat sibuk.."

"Arraseo..yang sibuk mempersiapkan pertunangannya..kekeke...akan kucoba mengajak Chanyeol kalau begitu.." ucap Baekhyun

"Apa kalian sudah akur..?" tanya Sehun

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau bertengkar dengannya, hanya saja dia sangat menyebalkan, dia selalu menggodaku..bagaimana aku tak marah-marah padanya.."jawab Baekhyun sebal menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi

"Dia memang seperti itu Baek... sepertinya kalau dia tak menggodamu rasanya ada yang kurang di hidupnya.."

"Tapi tak begitu juga Sehuuun.. itu menyebalkan.. dan kau juga menyebalkan.."

"Hahaha.."

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya lalu mengerjapkannya perlahan, ia melihat ruangannya yang sedikit meredup, ia menududukkan badannya dan menatap jam yang menempel di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, pantas saja tempat ini sedikit gelap karena memang sudah menjelang malam. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya menuju meja kerjanya dan ia tak melihat Baekhyun disana, hanya tasnya saja yang bertengger manis di kursi "Kemana Baekhyun..?" tanya Chanyeol, ia berdiri, berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan melihat setumpuk dokumen dengan sebuah sticky note diatasnya yang bertuliskan 'tinggal tandatangani saja yang sudah kulingkari dengan pensil! Semuanya sudah kusalin di agendamu'. Chanyeol tersenyum berfikir bahwa ia sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Baekhyun, walaupun Baekhyun sangat angkuh namun sebenarnya dia adalah orang sangat peduli dan hangat.

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursinya dan mulai membuka dokumen dan menandatangani di bagian yang sudah Baekhyun lingkari dengan pensil. Ini sangat membantu ternyata-pikir Chanyeol.

'**CKLEK'**

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk melihat seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruangannya, yang ternyata itu adalah Baekhyun, yang masuk dan membawa kantung plastik di tangannya "Kau sudah bangun..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ya.. tidurku sangat nyenyak.." jawab Chanyeol. "Kau belum pulang sedari tadi..?" tanya Chanyeol, dibalas gelengan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan meletakkan kantung plastik yang ia bawa diatas meja Chanyeol "Makanlah..aku sudah membelikannya untukmu.." Chanyeol menatap kantung plastik berisi makanan dari Baekhyun, dan terlintas ide nakal di otak Chanyeol. "Suapi aku.." ucap Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun

"Kenapa kau tak mau memakannya sendiri eoh..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tak lihatkah kalau kedua tanganku sedang sibuk..? ayolah sekali saja.." rengek Chanyeol. Mau tak mau Baekhyun menuruti keinginan Chanyeol, ia membuka bungkus plastik yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan kotak makan berisi bibimbap, ia mengambil sendok dan membuka kotak makan tersebut lalu mengaduk-aduk mencampurnya, "Buka mulutmu.." Baekhyun menggambil sesendok, Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, Baekhyun menyuapi Chanyeol yang masih menandatangani dokumen-dokumennya. Dan begitu seterusnya hingga makanan yang Baekhyun bawa habis dilahap Chanyeol, walaupun beberapa suapan terakhir Chanyeol sempat menolak karena perutnya telah kenyang tetapi Baekhyun dengan caranya sendiri memaksa Chanyeol menghabiskan makan malamnya, dan itu berhasil.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang telah menghabiskan makanan yang ia bawa, padahal ia telah membelinya di pinggir jalan, dan tentu saja tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, karena ia tahu Chanyeol tak pernah memakan-makanan yang berada di pinggir jalan, toh itu tak akan membunuhnya, maksimal hanya diare saja jika memang iya-pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberikan segelas air mineral kepada Chanyeol "Mau disuapi juga..?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ani.. aku akan meminumnya sendiri.. terima kasih kau sudah menyuapiku tadi.. aku sangat kekenyangan.." jawab Chanyeol lalu mengambil segelas air mineral yang berada di tangan Baekhyun lalu meminumnya, menyisakan setengahnya, dan meletakkannya di mejanya yang agak jauh darinya.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi depan Chanyeol, lalu meopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk membolak-balik kertas lalu menandatanganinya "Ambillah cuti besok.. aku tak ingin kau sakit.." ucap Baekhyun cemas jika saja Chanyeol benar akan jatuh sakit karena kelelahan

"Kau tahu, tak ada yang menggantikanku.." balas Chanyeol yang masih berkutat dengan dokumennya

"Yasudahlah...terserah kau saja.. kalau sakit aku tak mau ikut campur.." ucap Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di meja Chanyeol sambil memainkan bolpoin yang masih tertutup tentunya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, melihat Baekhyun yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka dengannya, yang terlihat manja dan menggemaskan, memang benar kata Sehun-pikir Chanyeol

...

2 jam berlalu, Chanyeol menutup dokumen terakhirnya yang telah ia tanda tangani, ia merapikan dokumennya, lalu melihat Baekhyun yang ternyata tertidur di mejanya dengan kedua tangannya menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Tak tega membangunkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengambil tas Baekhyun dan juga sebuah tas karton berukuran sedang yang berada di mejanya "Apa ini..?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran lalu membuka bungkusan itu, Chanyeol mengambilnya dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah dasi berwarna hitam dengan garis diagonal berwarna putih dan sebuah memo yang bertuliskan

'to : Chanyeol.

from : Baekhyun.'

Dasi itu terlihat sederhana memang, tapi akan terlihat istimewa untuk Chanyeol, karena itu pemberian dari Baekhyun. Ia memasukkan dasi itu kedalam tas, lalu membawanya. Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobilnya, dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas. Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style berjalan keluar dari ruangannya dengan mudah karena memang badan Baekhyun yang sangat ringan, lalu menutupnya, ia berjalan kembali kearah lift lalu memencet tombol di sisi lift, lift terbuka, Chanyeol memasukinya, menunggu hingga mereka sampai di parkiran mobil.

'**TING'**

Pintu lift terbuka, Chanyeol yang masih menggendong Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur, berjalan kearah mobil sport berwarna kuning miliknya yang terparkir rapi di sana. Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendudukkan Baekhyun di kursi penumpang depan dengan hati-hati dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Lalu menutup pintunya, ia berjalan memutar kearah kursi kemudi, membuka pintunya lalu memasukinya, meletakkan tas Baekhyun yang ia bawa tadi di kursi belakang dan tak lupa menutup pintunya, Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya, hingga ia mengingat bahwa ia harus mengantar Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya, dan tak mungkin membawanya keapartemennya yang masih berantakan. Chanyeol mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dari saku celananya, lalu mendial seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, Kris, kakak dari Baekhyun.

'Yeoboseyo' jawabnya

"Kris, bisa kau beritahu dimana alamat rumahmu..?"

'Untuk apa..?'

"Aku akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang, tadi dia tertidur di ruanganku.."

'Baiklah, akan kukirim lewat pesan..'

"Thanks.." Chanyeol memutus sambungan teleponnya, dan tak lama sebuah pesan muncul di layar smartphone Chanyeol, pesan dari Kris yang berisi alamat rumah kediaman keluarga Wu.

Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan di seoul yang mulai sepi karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Tak sampai 30 menit, Chanyeol telah sampai di depan rumah kediaman Wu, Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobilnya sambil menenteng tas Baekhyun, lalu berjalan kearah kursi penumpang, membuka pintunya, melepas sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan pada Baekhyun lalu menggendong Baekhyun yang masih terlelap ke pangkuannya. Chanyeol berjalan kearah pintu masuk tak lupa ia mengunci mobilnya, lalu memencet bel yang berada di samping pintu.

'**CKLEK'**

Seseorang namja tinggi berambut blonde keluar dari dalam rumah setelah membuka pintu untuk Chanyeol, itu adalah Kris.

"Bawa dia masuk ke kamarnya, kamarnya ada di lantai dua bersebelahan dengan tangga.." titah Kris, Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki rumah megah dengan ornamen china dimana-mana milik Kris dan Baekhyun, walaupun tak semegah kediaman Park. Rumah ini terkesan nyaman dan menenangkan, Chanyeol berjalan menaiki tangga dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun, ia membukanya dan memasuki kamar Baekhyun yang didominasi dengan warna soft dan yang nyaman dipandang, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih tertidur diatas ranjang king size milik Baekhyun dan melepas atribut yang menempel di tubuh Baekhyun kecuali baju yang Baekhyun kenakan.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, menuruni tangga mendapati Kris yang sedang duduk di ruang tengan sambil menonton televisi dan meminum teh. Chanyeol mendudukkan badannya di sofa samping Kris

"Tinggallah disini sampai besok.. temani Baekhyun.." ucap Kris

"Wae..?"

"Ini sudah malam.. aku tahu kau juga lelah.. lihat kantung matamu yang semakin mirip dengan kakek-kakek itu..haha.." kekeh Kris mengejek Chanyeol

"Bersihkan badanmu, aku sudah membawa baju untukmu.." titah Kris, sambil memberikan baju berlengan panjang dari bahan rajutan berwarna oranye dan celana training berwarna hitam kepada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah.. lalu aku tidur dimana..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tidur di gudang.. tentu saja di kamar Baekhyun bodoh.. kau kan kekasihnya, jaga dia.. cepat pergi sana.. lama-lama aku mual melihatmu.." usir Kris, Chanyeol menatap datar Kris dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kembali kekamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun, dan melihat Baekhyun yang masih tidur dengan sangat nyenyaknya, ia segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membasuh tubuhnya yang lelah dengan air hangat yang keluar dari shower.

10 menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan Kris sebelumnya. Ia berjalan kearah ranjang Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tidur, berfikir sejenak, kemudian berbalik arah berjalan kearah lemari pakaian Baekhyun dan mencari piyama Baekhyun, dan mengambilnya.

Chanyeol melepas pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Baekhyun dan menggantinya dengan piyama yang baru saja ia ambil di lemari, dan meletakkan pakaian Baekhyun di keranjang baju kotor di sudut kamar "Selesai.. hoaaamm.." Chanyeol menguap lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun, sebelum ia terbang ke dunia mimpinya, Chanyeol mengetik pesan kepada Jongin, untuk cuti esok harinya, selesai mengirim pesan, ia meletakkan smartphone-nya di meja nakas yang tak jauh darinya, ia menyamankan letak tidurnya dan menarik badan Baekhyun, memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang dan menjadikan tangan satunya sebagai bantal tidur Baekhyun. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya dan memasuki alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya mengerjapkannya perlahan membiasakan matanya mengenai cahaya matahari yang masuk melewati kedua manik indahnya, begitupun juga Chanyeol. Ia berada di kamarnya, berfikir, siapa yang membawanya pulang, dan ia bisa menebak siapa pelakunya. Sadar ada sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum kearahnya "Pagi.." sapa Chanyeol, "Kenapa kau tidur disini..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Kris yang menyuruhku menemanimu.." jawab Chanyeol

"Kau tidak ke kantor...?"

"Ani.. aku mengambil cuti.."

"Aish.. akhirnya kau mau melakukannya juga.."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Baekhyun, reflek Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya "Mau apa...?"

"Mana morning kiss untukku..?"

"Apa kau bilang..?" tanya Baekhyun mendorong badan Chanyeol agar menyingkir darinya, dan membuat Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan menatap lekat mata Baekhyun.

"Aigoo.." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol dan menutup kedua matanya, "Arra..arra.. ambil saja.." lanjut Baekhyun yang masih sama posisinya.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, menempelkan bibir kissable-nya ke bibir cherry Baekhyun melumatnya perlahan dan menyesapnya, seakan sayang untuk melewatkan setiap inchi bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat Baekhyun, menjelajahinya, membiarkan lidah mereka bertaut, dan saling menyesap saliva lawannya. Permainan mereka semakin memanas, Chanyeol menindih badan Baekhyun tanpa melepas ciumannya. Baekhyun mencengkeram erat baju Chanyeol kemudian memukul dada Chanyeol dan mendorongnya karena Chanyeol tak menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ciuman mereka terlepas, "Wae..?" tanya Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya

"Aku tidak mau kau kelepasan.."

"Waeyo..? sekalian olahraga pagi.." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol, "Tidak untuk sekarang, aku tak mau membuat Sehun sakit di hari pertunangannya nanti, mengerti..?" ucap Baekhyun, dibalas anggukan dari namja jangkung yang masih setia menindih badan Baekhyun, "Menyingkirlah, aku ingin kekamar mandi, sedari tadi aku sudah menahan buang air kecil" lanjut Baekhyun sambil mendorong badan Chanyeol, beruntunglah Chanyeol bisa mengontrol dirinya agar tak menyerang Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendudukkan badannya di kasur lalu memeluk bantal dan melihat Baekhyun bangun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan, menghilang dari balik kamar mandi.

Tak lama Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segar, karena telah mencuci wajahnya-sepertinya, "Kau mau sarapan apa..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Kau bisa memasak..?"

"Lagi.. kau meremehkanku lagi...?"

"Sorry.. masaklah apa saja yang bisa kau masak.."

"Baiklah.. aku kedapur dulu" Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dan Chanyeol mengikutinya hingga mereka sampai di dapur. Baekhyun mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak dari kulkasnya, dan mulai memotongi sayuran, Chanyeol yang memang tak terbiasa memasak hanya melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memotong sayuran di meja makan.

"Kemana Kris Hyung..?" tanya Baekhyun karena tak melihat batang hidung sang kakak, ia berhenti dari kegiatannya, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan mencari Kris di kamarnya, dan tak menemukannya, begitupun di ruang kerjanya, dan kembali ke dapur

"Bagaimana..? apa dia ada..?" tanya Chanyeol, dibalas gelengan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dari saku celananya, dan mendial nomor Kris.

'Yoo..?'

"Kau dimana..?"

'Aku perjalanan ke kantor, wae...?'

"Baekhyun mencarimu.."

'Oh.. katakan padanya aku akan sarapan dikantor, karena aku harus menghadiri rapat pagi ini..'

"Baiklah.." Chanyeol memutus sambungan teleponnya lalu meletakkan smartphone-nya di meja makan, dan menatap Baekhyun yang ternyata telah menatapanya sedari ia menelepon Kris.

"Dia bilang ada rapat pagi ini.. jadi dia buru-buru dan nanti akan sarapan dikantor.." ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk, dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Mandilah dulu.. masakan ini akan sedikit lama matangnya.." suruh Baekhyun

"Baiklah.." Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah kamar Baekhyun

"Ambillah handuk di lemariku dan sikat gigi baru ada di lemari dekat wastafel.." teriak Baekhyun

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun lalu menutupnya, semoga ia mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

15 menit Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menata perlengkapan makan di meja makan, "Kau sudah selesai..?" tanya Baekhyun, dibalas anggukan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol "Wae..?"

"Ani.. hanya saja, baju itu" tunjuk Baekhyun kearah baju yang Chanyeol kenakan "Saat Kris Hyung memakainya itu terlihat longgar.. tapi kenapa saat kau memakainya itu terlihat err..pas di tubuhmu.."

"Apa kau baru menyadari kalau badanku atletis..?"

"Haha apa kau bilang..? atletis..?" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum remeh kearah Chanyeol

"Sudahlah, ayo makan.." lanjut Baekhyun duduk di kursi, kemudian mengambil semangkuk kecil nasi yang berada di ice cooker disampingnya, memberikannya kepada Chanyeol dan untuknya. Mereka menyantap sarapan dengan tenang.

"Yeol.." panggil Baekhyun, dan dibalas deheman dari Chanyeol

"Di pertunangan Sehun, kita akan memberikannya hadiah apa..?"

"Kau belum membelinya untuk Sehun..?" tanya Chanyeol dibalas gelengan oleh Baekhyun

"Kita belikan untuknya.. akan kuantar.. tapi sebelumnya aku harus kembali keapartemen untuk mengganti bajuku"

"Baiklah.."

...

Chanyeol berdiri di samping sebuah mobil sport berwarna kuning dengan garis hitam dibagian kap mobilnya, yang di ketahui adalah mobil Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 milik Chanyeol, ia membuka pintunya dan memasukinya, diikuti Baekhyun yang sebelumnya telah membersihkan tubuhnya dan berganti pakaian hangat berwarna grey dengan mantel berwarna biru tua.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya keluar dari rumah Baekhyun, dan menuju kearah apartemennya, "Tunggu.. bukankah ini jalan menuju kantormu..?" tanya Baekhyun saat mengetahui jalan yang tak asing untuknya.

"Ya... apartemenku tak jauh dari kantor.." Chanyeol membelokkan stirnya memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen dan memarkirkan mobilnya di basement. "Kajja.." Chanyeol keluar dari mobil, disusul Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong apartemen dan berhenti di salah satu lift. Chanyeol menekan tombol yang berada di sisi pintu lift. Pintu lift terbuka, mereka memasukinya kemudian Chanyeol menekan angka yang menuju keapartemennya.

...

'**TING' **

Pintu lift terbuka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, hingga mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan nomor 61 yang Baekhyun duga adalah apartemen Chanyeol, Chanyeol menekan number code yang berada di kotak di sisi tembok samping pintu

'**KLIK' **

Pintu terbuka, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemennya. Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk melihat pemandangan yang sedikit menyakiti matanya. Apartemen Chanyeol yang sedikit berantakan. "Maaf kalau apartmenku sedikit kacau.. aku belum sempat membersihkannya.." ucap Chanyeol. "Duduklah aku akan ganti baju.." lanjutnya, lalu memasuki kamarnya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke-sekeliling apartemen Chanyeol yang luas, apa dia membersihkannya sendirian..?-pikir Baekhyun. Belum Baekhyun akan mengambil beberapa sampah yang berserakan di lantai.

'**CKLEK'**

Pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamar mengenakan kaos hitam yang terlihat dibalik hoodie berwarna merah, dibalut mantel hitam yang terlihat tidak terlalu tebal dan celana jeans berwarna hitam.

"Ayo kita pergi.." ajak Chanyeol berjalan kearah pintu. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan mengikuti Chanyeol keluar dari apartemennya.

...

"Jadi.. kita akan membeli apa..?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka telah sampai di sebuah toko hadiah.

"Yang pasti sesuatu yang akan berguna untuk mereka.." jawab Baekhyun sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu dan berfikir

"Bagaimana kalau perlengkapan bayi..?" celetuk Chanyeol dibalas death glare dari Baekhyun

"Yha.. kau pikir Luhan ge akan melahirkan..?!" Baekhyun mencubit pelan pinggang Chanyeol

"Haha aww...aku hanya bercanda.." kekeh Chanyeol meringis mendapat cubitan dari Baekhyun

"Bagaimana kalau gelas wine monogram..?" usul Baekhyun

"Ide bagus.. kita berikan satu botol wine juga..kalau bisa masukkan sekalian obat perangsang, hahaha.."

"Yhaa.. dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

.

**Engagement Day**

Acara pertunangan Sehun dan Luhan berjalan dengan sangat lancar, semua saudara, kerabat, kolega, dan investor yang diundang hadir disana. Tak terkecuali Kris, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol.

"Selamat ne Sehun-ie.." ucap Baekhyun, memberi selamat kepada Sehun saudara kembarnya.

"Nde..gomawo.. kau sendiri kapan bersama Hyung-ku..?" tanya Sehun

"Aish.. jangan membicarakan itu.."

"Hai Sehun, Baekhyun.." sapa seseorang yang mereka kenal yang memiliki mata tupai khas dengan suara husky-nya

"Hai juga Jung seonsaengnim.." balas mereka

"Selamat ya Sehun..aku turut bahagia sebagai mantan dosen pembimbingmu.." ucap Jung Yunho dosen pembimbing dari Baekhyun dan Sehun

"Thanks.."

"Kau sendiri kapan Baekhyun..?" tanya Yunho

"Molla.." jawab Baekhyun singkat

"Ah.. maafkan aku.. aku harus pergi..kalian nikmati pestanya dulu..bye.." ucap Sehun berpamitan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Yunho

"Bagaimana kabar Jaejoong Hyung ssaem..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Dia baik-baik saja.. dan sekarang dia menjadi uji coba laboratorium untuk 'male pregnancy'"

"Woah.. apa dia hamil ssaem..?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran

Yunho merangkul pundak Baekhyun "Tentu saja.., dan sekarang sudah menginjak bulan yang ke-lima"

"Waah..selamat ya ssaem..semoga bayi dan Jaejoong Hyung sehat..."

"Ne..thanks Baek.."

Seorang namja tinggi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua orang yang mengobrol dan terlihat sangat dekat membuatnya sedikit gusar dengan pemandangan itu. Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun setelah meletakkan gelas wine di meja.

"Baekhyun bisa ikut aku sebentar..?" ucap Chanyeol

"Ada apa..?" tanpa ijin Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan menjauh keluar dari ruangan, dan berakhir mereka berada di parkiran

"Wae..? kau menarikku sampai kemari..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Apa maksudnya tadi..?"

"Apanya..?"

"Kenapa kau sangat dekat dengan namja itu..?"

"Eoh..kau cemburu..?"

"Berhenti mendekati namja itu Baek..kau hanya milikku..!"

"Yha.. dia dosen pembimbingku dan juga Sehun di Caltech, kami memang dekat, kau tidak bisa sembarangan cemburu kepadaku seperti itu.."

"Tetap saja tidak boleh.."

"Aish.. kau ini kenapa..? dasar aneh..!" ucap Baekhyun, membalikkan badannya berniat kembali ketempat acara pertunangan, sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya lagi

"Kita pulang sekarang.. dan.. mulai detik ini.. kau tinggal bersamaku di apartemen"

"MWO..? aku tidak mau!"

"Tak ada penolakan.." ucap Chanyeol, menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka berada. Baekhyun yang tadinya meronta akhirnya menurut saja saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan mendudukkannya di kursi penumpang mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobilnya dan duduk di kursi kemudi, menyalakannya dan menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari gedung.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan tak melirik kearah Chanyeol sedikitpun. Marah? Mungkin, saat mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol ternyata orang yang overprotective padanya.

...

"Turun dan kemasi bajumu.." titah Chanyeol saat mereka telah sampai di rumah Baekhyun, Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian turun dari mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya yang masih sepi karena memang Kris, Sehun dan Luhan belum kembali dari pesta pertunangan.

Dengan malas-malasan, Baekhyun memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam kopernya. "Kenapa jadi begini..kenapa aku jadi menuruti tiang listrik menyebalkan itu?, lalu bagaimana dengan Kris Hyung? Sehun? Luhan ge..? siapa yang memasakkan untuk mereka..?" ucap Baekhyun bermonolog "Aish. Bukannya Luhan ge bisa memasak ya...? dan katanya lusa Tao akan kembali dari china, dan menetap di sini..? jadi apa yang perlu ku khawatirkan..?" ucapnya lagi, "Tapi jarak apartemen Chanyeol ke hotel lumayan jauh.. jadi mana yang harus kupilih..? aish..ini membuatku frustasi.." Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena pikirannya sangat penuh untuk saat ini.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti orang gila, aku akan mengantar jemput-mu ke hotel.." ucap Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun karena Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri bersandar di pintu kamarnya

"Sejak kapan kau disitu..?"

"Sejak kau bermonolog sendiri dan mengataiku tiang listrik menyebalkan.."

"Aish.."

"Cepat selesaikan mengemasnya, aku sudah menelepon Kris, dan memberitahunya kalau kau pindah ke apartemenku.. dia menyetujuinya.."

"Arraseo.." Baekhyun kembali mengemasi pakaiannya dan menggunakan 3 koper besarnya untuk menampung semua bajunya. Itu belum termasuk sepatu, dan yang lainnya.

...

Mereka sampai di apartemen Chanyeol dengan membawa koper-koper milik Baekhyun, dan dibantu oleh beberapa pegawai apartemen juga untuk mengangkut koper besar Baekhyun. Mereka memasuki apartemen Chanyeol dan meletakkan koper besar Baekhyun di ruang tengah dekat dengan kamar Chanyeol, dan pergi setelah selesai, tak lupa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka.

"Jadi sekarang..? aku tidur dimana..?" ucap Baekhyun menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari apakah ada kamar yang bisa ia pakai untuk tidur.

"Tentu saja kau tidur bersamaku.. dan untuk bajumu..besok aku akan membelikan lemari yang besar untukmu"

"Mwo..? tidur denganmu..?"

"Ne..wae..?"

"Ani... hanya saja.. aku belum terbiasa..jadi bagaimana kalau kita tidur terpisah saja..?"

"Tidak..! bukankah kita sudah beberapa kali tidur bersama..? aku rasa itu tak bisa jadi alasan yang berarti untuk kita tidur terpisah"

"Aish..menyebalkan sekali.." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Baekhyun yang pasrah saat kalah berdebat dengannya.

...

Baekhyun melepas mantelnya, meletakkannya di kasur Chanyeol dan mendudukkan badannya di sana. "Lalu sekarang bajuku akan di taruh dimana..? jika menunggu besok, aku sangat sibuk.." ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menyuruh maid dirumah untuk merapikan barang-barangmu saat lemarinya datang.." jawab Chanyeol sambil mengganti pakaiannya

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya **

Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun ke hotelnya sebelum ia pergi kekantor. Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol,

"Pukul berapa kau pulang..?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih berada di kursi kemudi

"Mungkin sekital pukul 5 sore, nanti akan kutelepon jika pekerjaanku telah selesai.." jawab Baekhyun

"Baiklah.."

"Berhati-hatilah dijalan.." ucap Baekhyun, dibalas anggukan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menutup pintu mobil Chanyeol dan berjalan memasuki hotel-nya, begitu dengan Chanyeol, ia segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantornya.

.

.

.

'**TOK..TOK..TOK..' **

"Masuk.." ucap Baekhyun yang sedang memakai mantelnya, karena ia telah dijemput Chanyeol yang masih dalam perjalanan

'**CKLEK'**

"Hyung.." ucap seorang namja berambut karamel berwajah lembut dengan senyuman menawan masuk kedalam kantor Baekhyun dengan hati-hati

Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat kedatangan seseorang yang ternyata ia kenal, Jung Jinyoung anak asuhnya yang setahun lebih tua darinya, tapi entah kenapa ia memanggil Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tak keberatan, Baekhyun tersenyum kearah namja itu "Jinyoung ah...masuklah" ajak Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. Namja bernama Jinyoung itu berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di ruangan Baekhyun

"Kau sendirian..?" tanya Baekhyun dan dibalas anggukan dari Jinyoung

"Kau tidak tersesat kan tadi..? tidak ada yang menyakitimu kan..?" tanya Baekhyun mulai khawatir.

"Tidak Hyung.. aku sampai kemari dengan selamat..karena tadi ada orang baik yang mengantarku..sampai kemari.."

"Jinjja..? nuguya..?"

"Emm..." Jinyoung nampak berpikir "Namanya.. Gong Chan Shik kalau tidak salah.." ucap Jinyoung

Baekhyun melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya "Aigoo... aku harus segera pulang.., karena Chanyeol pasti menungguku.."

"Chanyeol...?"

"Ah iya aku lupa belum memberitahumu... dia adalah.. kekasihku..hehe.."

Jinyoung berdiri dari duduknya, ia langsung menerjang Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat, "Waaa...akhirnyaaa.. Baek Hyung memiliki kekasih..." ucapnya senang sambil menciumi pipi Baekhyun.

'**CKLEK'**

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangan Baekhyun, langkahnya membeku saat ia melihat pemandangan yang membuat amarahnya memuncak, seorang namja yang tak ia kenal sedang memeluk dan mencium kekasihnya, Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan menarik baju belakang namja yang memeluk Baekhyun.

'**BUGH'**

Kepalan tangan Chanyeol mendarat tepat di pipi namja yang bernama Jinyoung itu, Jinyoung jatuh tersungkur di lantai ruangan Baekhyun dengan pipi yang memar, sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar dan tatapan kosong di matanya, Chanyeol hampir saja akan mengahajar Jinyoung kembali jika tidak Baekhyun memeluk Jinyoung yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"HENTIKAN PARK CHANYEOL!" Chanyeol menahan dirinya saat melihat Baekhyun memilih melindungi Jinyoung daripada Chanyeol yang notaben adalah kekasih sah-nya.

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal kuat dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Ia berjalan cepat menuju tempat parkir mobilnya dan tak jarang ia menabrak beberapa orang yang berada di depannya.

Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya dan memukul brutal ban stirnya "Sial.. apa maksudnya semua ini.?" Geram Chanyeol menumpukan kepalanya di ban stirnya.

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan menjalankannya keluar dari gedung hotel itu, berencana pulang keapartemen sekedar untuk mengistirahatkan badannya yang sangat lelah. Dan ia masih cukup waras untuk tak mabuk kali ini, karena perutnya yang kosong sedari siang tadi, ia tak mau mengambil resiko jika terjadi apa-apa dengan tubuhnya jika ia mabuk nanti.

..

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berkeliling seoul mencari udara segar untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang sedikit sesak dan melupakan sedikit kejadian yang menimpanya tadi, dan berfikir, kenapa Baekhyun bertindak seperti itu. Saat pikiran dan hatinya cukup tenang ia melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemennya.

.

Sesampainya Chanyeol di dekat apartemennya ia dikejutkan oleh sosok yang berdiri di depan apartemennya, Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol sambil menunduk dan memainkan kancing mantel tebalnya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, jika sekarang Chanyeol tak berada dalam mode marah, bisa saja dia melahap habis bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah pintu apartemennya. Baekhyun yang menyadari ada seseorang di depannya langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosok Chanyeol berdiri di depannya dengan wajah datar.

"Yeol.." panggil Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat pelan

"Menyingkirlah.." Chanyeol menggeser tubuh Baekhyun yang menghalanginya masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Yeol..maafkan aku.. aku tak bermaksud begitu padamu.. aku tak bisa meninggalkannya.." ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Oh, jadi kau lebih memilih laki-laki brengsek yang memelukmu dan mencium pipimu di ruanganmu daripada aku..? kau memang murahan Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum remeh kearah Baekhyun.

'**PLAK'**

Baekhyun menampar pipi Chanyeol dengan nafas memburu menahan amarahnya, Chanyeol yang mendapat tamparan menatap tak percaya kearah Baekhyun.

"Jika kau tak mengerti duduk permasalahannya, jangan sekali-kali kau mengatakan itu Park Chanyeol! Asal kau tau.. dia adalah anak asuhku.. dia tidak seberuntung kita yang normal, dan kau sudah membuat rasa traumanya muncul kembali karena kau telah memukulnya seperti itu..!" teriak Baekhyun

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Dia anak asuhku, dia memiliki trauma terhadap bentuk kekerasan, karena dia dulu menjadi korban pemukulan dari orang Tuanya. Aku dan Sehun menyelamatkannya dan menyembunyikannya hingga mendapat info jika kedua orang Tuanya telah mati. Dan semenjak itu dia selalu menempel pada kami. Dan hanya kami yang dia percaya. Saat dia mulai bisa berinteraksi kembali dengan orang lain. Kau datang dan memukulnya tiba-tiba seperti itu.." ucap Baekhyun "Kau tahu.. kau sangat menyebalkan Yeol hiks.. betapa sulitnya aku mengembalikan kepercayaannya terhadap orang lain..kau jahat..hiks.. apa kau juga tak mempercayaiku kalau aku hanya mencintaimu..?" air mata Baekhyun pecah, ia memukul brutal dada Chanyeol, Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun yang masih bergetar karena menangis. Chanyeol memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Betapa beruntungnya karena ini hanya salah paham dan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun hanya mencintainya itu membuatnya sangat lega, karena mendengar langsung dari mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menghapus jejak airmata di pipi Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baek.., aku sangat menyesal.."

"Sudah seharusnya.. kau memang sangat brengsek Park Chanyeol..nappeun namja eoh..."

"Mianhae.."

"Jika saja kau bukan siapa-siapa-ku sudah kuhajar sedari tadi.."

"Memang kau bisa menghajarku..?"

"Kau mau kujambak lagi..?"

"A-ani...jangan lakukan itu lagi.., kau boleh memukuliku asal jangan menjambak rambutku lagi.." ucap Chanyeol memegang kepalanya.

"Hahaha...baiklah.. tapi traktir aku makan ice cream.."

"Hah..? aku yang marah kenapa kau yang jadi meminta ice cream padaku..?"

"Aku juga marah padamu, karena kau sudah seenaknya sendiri merusak hasil usahaku selama ini untuk membuat Jinyoung kembali mempercayai orang lain.."

"Maaf.."

"Kau harus membantuku mengembalikan Jinyoung lagi.. jika tidak..kau akan tahu akibatnya.."

"Jadi namanya Jinyoung..? arra..arra..aku akan membantumu.."

"Jung Jinyoung lebih tepatnya.. sekarang traktir aku makan ice cream.." ucap Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju lift.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya hanya dengan lilitan handuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dan sebuah handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur yang mana Baekhyun sedang membaca novel detektif favoritnya 'Sherlock Holmes'.

"Yeol.." panggil Baekhyun, dibalas deheman dari bibir Chanyeol yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk

"Kau tahu bukan jika aku dan Sehun kembar..?"

"Lantas..?"

"Aku juga bisa berperan menjadi seme..kau mau mencoba menjadi uke-ku Yeollie..?"

"Tidak akan selamanya.." ucap Chanyeol santai

"Ayolah sekali saja..." Baekhyun memohon dengan puppy-eyes-nya

"Tidaak.. sekali tidak tetap tidak Park Baekhyun.." tolak Chanyeol yang tak mempan dengan puppy eyes Baekhyun

"Aish..peliit.. jangan menyentuhku kalau begitu sebelum kau mau menjadi uke-ku.." Baekhyun memputkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seme sedangkan badanmu lebih mungil daripada aku..? dan juga lihat, kau bersikap manja seperti itu padaku"

"Yha.. akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa memasukimu.."

"Coba saja sampai kau berhasil Park Baekhyun.." tantang Chanyeol mencolek hidung Baekhyun, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berganti baju setelah ia memilih baju dari lemarinya.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di samping Baekhyun, Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol "Ada apa..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Sekali saja kau jadi uke-ku..ne.."

"Tidak akan.." Baekhyun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di sampingnya. "Aku lelah berdebat denganmu hari ini Baek.. bisakah kita tidur...? hari ini terlalu banyak kejadian yang membuatku shock.." ucap Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun lalu menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dari cuaca yang semakin ekstrem, "Baiklah.." ucap Baekhyun sembari menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Chanyeol yang hangat, mereka memejamkan mata dan memasuki alam mimpi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menyukai dasi ini..?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol memberikan dasi pemberian dari Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu, untuk dipasangkan di kemeja kerja-nya.

"Nde.. apapun itu.. selama kau yang memberinya aku menyukainya.."

"Walaupun itu hanya benda sederhana seperti ini..?"

"Tentu saja.."

"Ingat.. kau harus meminta maaf kepada Jinyoung sepulang menjemputku nanti..jika pekerjaanmu belum selesai, bawa saja pulang, akan kubantu mengerjakannya.. arraseo..?" ucap Baekhyun sembari memasangkan dasi pemberiannya untuk Chanyeol

"Arraseo.." selesai memasang dasi, Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol memakai jas-nya dan merapikannya

"Selesai.."

Baekhyun mengambil mantel tebalnya berwarna grey yang menggantung di lemari besar berbahan kaca yang dibelikan Chanyeol khusus untuknya, lalu menyampirkannya di lengan kirinya, dan juga mengambil mantel panjang milik Chanyeol berwarna coklat susu yang tak terlalu tebal.

Mereka keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang mana telah tersedia sarapan di atas meja hasil masakan Baekhyun tentu saja.

Mereka melewati waktu sarapan dengan tenang dan sesekali mengobrol ringan.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi Jong.." sapa Chanyeol saat bertemu Jongin sahabatnya, saat ia telah berada di kantor

"Pagi Yeol.. bersemangat sekali hm..?"

"Yha.. memang seperti ini kan.., oiya.. aku tidak bisa lembur mulai sekarang..." ucap Chanyeol melepas mantel-nya

"Baekhyun yang melarangmu..?" tanya Jongin

"Tentu saja.. memang siapa lagi.."

"Haha.. sudah kutebak.., lagipula itu juga untuk kebaikanmu sendiri.. kurasa Baekhyun sangat perhatian padamu..benar..?"

"Ya.. begitulah.."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan sepupuku Kyungsoo..? apakah lancar..? beberapa minggu ini aku tak pulang kerumah.. jadi aku tak tahu keadaannya.."

"Dia..sudah..emm...itu.." ucap Jongin berfikir

"Yha.. seriuslah sedikit.." geram Chanyeol

"Kami..sudah tinggal bersama...hehe.."

"Apa?! Sejak kapan..?"

"Seminggu yang lalu.."

"What..? jadi artinya..? kalian..sudah..berpacaran..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Yaa.. begitulah.." jawab Jongin tersenyum kearah Chanyeol

"Woah.. kau tak mau ketinggalan rupanya Jongin-ah..kekeke..." kekeh Chanyeol

"Aish.."

"Pasti kau sudah merasakan tubuhnya..?"

"Emm...tentu saja.."

"Benarkah? berapa kali..?"

"Sangat banyak.."

"Mwoo..?"

"Wae..? memangnya kau tidak seperti itu dengan Baekhyun..? apalagi kau yang mesum tingkat akut itu.."

"Asal kau tahu Kim Jongin aku hanya melakukannya sekali saja..karena aku banyak menghabiskan perdebatan dengan Baekhyun setiap malam sebelum tidur.."

"Hahaha..poor you.."

"Yha..diam kau.."

.

.

.

.

"Aduh perutku..." ucap Chanyeol merasakan perutnya semakim lama terasa tidak nyaman dan melilit, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan perutnya. Ia menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan dan memberitahu sekretarisnya kalau dia akan keluar mencari makan siang, karena memang kebetulan sekarang adalah jam makan siang.

..

Sesampainya Chanyeol di klinik dan bertemu dengan dokter, Chanyeol menjelaskan bagaimana perutnya bisa terasa sakit, sang dokter mengangguk dan mulai memeriksa perut Chanyeol, menekannya pelan, dan menulis resep obat untuk Chanyeol.

"Ini.. silahkan kau membelinya di apotik depan Tuan.." ucap sang dokter yang bername tag 'Gong Chan Shik'

"Dan kuharap kekasih anda mau memasukkannya ke lubang anus anda Tuan Park.." lanjutnya

"Apa..? lubang anus..?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan

"Ne.. kau terkena sembelit Tuan Park.."

"Sembelit..?"

"Ya.. kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kesulitan saat buang air besar.. dan itu adalah sembelit.. tidak parah, saat obat itu dimasukkan, dalam 10 menit anda akan merasakan efeknya, dan anda akan mudah mengeluarkannya.." jelas sang dokter dengan senyuman angelic-nya.

"Ehm..begitu.. baiklah.. terima kasih dokter.."

"Sama-sama Tuan Park.. semoga lekas sembuh.."

Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan sang dokter dan menuju ke apotik yang berada di luar ruangan dokter, dan menebus resep obatnya, ia terheran karena hanya mendapatkan sarung tangan steril dan 2 buah obat saja, obat itu terasa dingin dan sedikit lembek jika ditekan, ini sebenarnya obat atau apa? –pikir Chanyeol

Chanyeol membayar obat itu dan segera kembali ke kantornya, ia tak menyangka bahwa ia terkena sembelit dan membayangkan Baekhyun memasukkan obat itu kedalam anusnya, demi apa bisa jatuh harga diri seorang Park Chanyeol, tapi masa bodoh untuknya, yang penting dia sembuh.

.

.

.

.

Saat sore menjelang, Chanyeol membereskan tumpukan dokumennya yang masih belum selesai ia tanda tangani dan menyalinnya di agenda-nya dan dibantu Jongin memasukkannya kedalam mobilnya berniat mengerjakannya di rumah.

"Thanks Jong, sudah membantuku.."

"Itulah gunanya sahabat.."

"Ya..ya.. baiklah aku pergi dulu.. Baekhyun sudah menungguku.."

"Oke..berhati-hatilah dijalan.."

Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya kearah hotel Baekhyun.

...

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki hotel, karena Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya, karena ada Jinyoung di lobby bersamanya, dan menyuruh Chanyeol meminta maaf pada Jinyoung atas insiden Chanyeol memukul Jinyoung.

Pandangan Chanyeol mengarah pada Baekhyun yang sedang bergurau dengan Jinyoung di sebuah sofa yang berada di lobby. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, "Yeol..kemarilah.." ucap Baekhyun membuat Jinyoung menolehkan wajahnya kearah dimana Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kepada seseorang. Saat Chanyeol semakin dekat jinyong langsung merapat ke punggung Baekhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana "Tenanglah Jinyoung-ah.. dia tak akan menyakitimu.. dan dia kemari untuk meminta maaf padamu soal kemarin.." ucap Baekhyun menenangkan Jinyoung yang tengah ketakutan melihat Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun benar.. aku kemari untuk meminta maaf padamu Jinyoung-ah.. aku salah paham, karena kukira kau ada kekasih lain dari Baekhyun.." ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar menjelaskan permasalahan kemarin. Jinyoung mengintip dari balik punggung Baekhyun, dan melihat Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya.

"Keluarlah.. aku berjanji tak akan memukulimu lagi.. dan jika boleh.. maukah kau berteman denganku..?" tawar Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan panjangnya kearah Jinyoung, dengan senyuman yang tak hilang di wajah tampannya. Jinyoung nampak berfikir, kemudian ia membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol dan menjabat tangan Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya dan anggukkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah dewasa Chanyeol, ia tak menduga bahwa mereka akan sangat akrab, terlebih Jinyoung yang sudah mulai membaik dari traumanya.

..

Mereka mengantar Jinyoung kembali ke rumah yang berisi beberapa anak asuh Baekhyun yang lainnya.

"Sebanyak ini anak asuhmu Baek..?" tanya chaneYeol saat memasuki sebuah rumah yang mirip seperti asrama.

"Ne.. mereka yang disini adalah yang sudah berada di tingkat kuliah, ataupun menjadi pegawai di perusahaan Wu dan di hotel.. untuk menghemat supaya mereka bisa menabung untuk masa depan mereka kelak.., setiap orang memiliki haknya untuk bahagia dan meraih cita-cita mereka.. dan kami hanya memberikan jalannya, sisanya mereka yang berusaha untuk meraihnya.." jelas Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu betapa bahagianya bisa berbagi dengan mereka, walaupun terkadang ada yang menyakitkan, dan mengkhianati, tapi kami yakin, pasti ada hal yang luar biasa indah menanti kami.." lanjut Baekhyun

Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun, mengatakan pada dirinya sekali lagi. Betapa bahagia dan beruntungnya ia memiliki Baekhyun, dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi dari hidupnya hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

"Ayo kita pulang.." ajak Baekhyun, setelah Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Mereka berpamitan kepada semua orang yang berada di ruang tengah bersama mereka tadi. Mereka berjalan keluar dari rumah dan memasuki mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya ke apartemen mereka.

.

.

Baekhyun yang sedang asik menonton televisi sambil memakan cemilan dikejutkan oleh Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya, Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol "Ada apa..? kau menghalangiku menonton film itu.." ucap Baekhyun mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh jangkung Chanyeol, Chanyeol memberikan bungkus yang berisi sarung tangan dan sebuah obat yang masih terbungkus kepada Baekhyun

"Apa maksudnya ini..?" tanya Baekhyun bingung menatap kedua tangannya yang membawa bungkus berisi sarung tangan dan sebuah obat dan kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Masukkan obat itu kedalam anusku..?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya nampak berfikir mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol. Dan sebuah ingatan muncul di kepalanya karena dulu sekali ia pernah memasukkan obat yang berbentuk seperti peluru ke anus Hyung-nya "Kau sembelit..?" tanya Baekhyun, dan dibalas anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan..?"

"Dua hari yang lalu.."

"Aigoo..kenapa harus aku yang memasukkannya..?"

"Apa kau mau dokter atau perawat itu yang memasukkannya..?"

"Biasanya begitu kan..?" ucap Baekhyun dengan tampang tak berdosa-nya

"Baek.." panggil Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya.

"Arra..arra.. ayo ke kamar, akan kumasukkan.." Baekhyun meletakkan wadah berisi snack di meja dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan kearah kamar, dan diikuti Chanyeol berjalan di belakangnya.

Chanyeol duduk di atas kasurnya, sedangkan Baekhyun membuka bungkus sarung tangan steril kemudian memakainya, selanjutnya ia membuka bungkus obat yang benar dugaannya berbentuk seperti peluru yang sedikit lembek. "Lepas celanamu, lalu menungging" perintah Baekhyun dan langsung di lakukan oleh Chanyeol, Chanyeol melepas celananya kemudian menungging diatas kasur, Baekhyun yang melihat itu menahan tawanya dan terlintas ide nakal di otaknya, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan melihat lubang anus Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang masih menahan tawanya hanya bisa menutup rapat mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, hingga ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mulai menenangkannya dari menahan tertawanya, "Kenapa lama sekali..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ne.. ne.. ini baru saja mau kumasukkan.." jawab Baekhyun

Chanyeol bergerak gelisah saat sebuah benda asing memasuki lubang-nya dengan lambat, Baekhyun menepuk pantat Chanyeol "Diamlah, ini belum masuk sepenuhnya.." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kesal, karena sepertinya Baekhyun bermain-main dengannya.

Baekhyun yang mengingat bagaimana rasanya saat hole-nya dimasuki oleh junior Chanyeol, membuatnya kesal sendiri, dan sepertinya aksi balas dendam akan ia lakukan sekarang. Baekhyun memasukkan ketiga jarinya kedalam anus Chanyeol sekaligus mendorong obat itu untuk masuk lebih dalam dengan cara sedikit tidak manusiawi.

'**JLEB'**

"AKKKHHHH...AHHHSSS...INI SANGAT MENYAKITKAAANN!" teriak Chanyeol kesakitan

"Kau kenapa Yeollie..? apa itu terasa sakit sayangku..?" tanya Baekhyun setelah ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang anus Chanyeol.

"Tak bisakah kau tak melakukannya, ini SAKIIITTT rasanya aku ingin pingsan..." geram Chanyeol sambil memegangi pantatnya yang terasa panas dan sedikit perih

"Kau yang memulainya duluan Chanyeol-ku sayang... dan kau sekarang bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya itu...uuuh...hahaha"

"Sial.."

"Hahaha... rasakan.." Baekhyun melepas sarung tangannya kemudian membuang di tempat sampah

"selamat diare Yeol sayang.. hahahaha..." tawa Baekhyun, kemudian keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

"Sial, dia berhasil memasukiku walau hanya jarinya saja.. aish.." ucap Chanyeol yang meringkuk di kasur. Tak lama peutnya terasa sangat sakit, Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari kearah kamar mandi. Sepertinya ucapan Baekhyun benar, ia akan diare dalam beberapa waktu.

Baekhyun duduk dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil memakan cemilannya dan menonton film yang belum selesai ia tonton, karena ia sukses memasuki Chanyeol secara tak langsung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**...**

**.**

Akhirnyaa... omegaat... tangan keriting... 8k+ dua kali lipat daripada biasanya bikin..muehehe..saya khusus bikin ini jadi panjang../xD

Gimana ceritanyaa..? seru..? atau terkesan lambat n ngebosenin..?

Seharusnya cerita ini udah selesai tggal 22 juli kemaren, berhubung saya yang lagi ultah /slap /gk ada yg nanya , saya digeret kakak n kakak ipar buat traktir mereka.. dan alhasil uang saya ludes, dompet langsung kempes, FF terbengkalai.. xD

Waktunya balas riview...yang ternyata banyak pake banget.. mana 2 chapter.. xD

Jadi..kyaknya...gimana ya bales ini riview.../bingung tingkat akut

Maafkan saya yang males ini, bukan karena sombong, tapi emang saya dasarnya males.. xD , apalagi kerjaan saya juga numpuk... jadi.. yang bisa saya PM, review nya saya bales lewat PM aja, dan yang gk bsa d PM saya bales disini..deal? oke/slap

**Chap 8**

**Chanbaek P** : kkk... iya ya.. kok saya gk keprikiran.. xD /slap. But thanks buat sarannya.. membantu banget.. xD

**Meydita** : waduh sampe sujud syukur gitu..? emg blm nyampek konflik..hehe.. muehehe.. ne..ne..saya bakal bikin ni cerita sampe end..

**Byun92** : woah.. terima kasih..., iyakah..? emg biasanya gmana si baekhyun..? xD /slap , sebenernya sih saya lebih suka mereka pake karakter asli, kalau galak ya galak.. kalau lembut ya lembut.. /apa ini

**Yolloe** : ne.. mereka kembar.. kan saya yang bikin.. xD /slap. Wah buat chanbaek nikah.. kayaknya belom deh.. biar sehun duluan... xD iyap gpp kok.. walau dikit udah bikin saya seneng..

**Chap 9 teaser **

**Baeeekkkk** : uke gk ya..? xD di chap sebenernya saya jelasin kok.., kalo geli di garuk aja.. xD /apa hubungannya?

**Cc** : muehehe... silahkan dibaca deh.. biar gk penasaran. Yeol beneran jadi uke apa nggak... xD, iya.. gpp kok..saya gk akan marah juga karena baru review.. :D

**Babybaekki** : maksudnya..? /slap, ada typo tuh di tulisannya..

**Guest 1**: horee..saya suka bikin orang penasaran.. xD /slap

**Parklili** : ada dooong... penasaran..? kepo ih.. /slap /becanda

**Youngnachoi** : ahahaha... anunya masuk..xD

**Guest 2** : itu.. ada dooong.. xD, chanyeol beneran jadi uke gak ya..? xD, ini udah saya post kan..? muehehe.. maap kalo lama..

**Syifa Nurqolbiah** : yeeaay... konfliknya muncul.. xD, ini udah d post kok..

**Meydita** : kenapa chanyeol gk boleh jadi uke..? apa alasannya ini..? xD. Untuk kontak batin kan udah.. di beberapa chap sebelumnya kan.. '-'a

**Byun92** : yeaay ini hanya teaser.. dan sekarang saya udh kasih yang sebenernya.. xD

**Coffee-Milk** : makasih.. teaser emg keren daripada cerita,.. xD /slap, ini udah di lanjut kok

**Thanks to :**

**-Taviads ; -ShinJiWoo920202 ; -Yo Yong ; -Special Bubble ; -Younlaycious88 ; -UruRuBaek; -NyekNyek; -Anon; -Guest; ; -XOXO KimCloud; -Dobi Hano Beef; -Yolloe; -Princess YoonA; -ChanBaek P; -Youngnachoi; -Baekkevinka; -10100Virus; -Shin Yo Young; -c2mhee; -Jung Eunhae; -ChanbaeLuv; -Byunnieee; -YoonAHeartfilia; -melizWufan ; -Yuan Lian; -EXO Love EXO; -Byungege; -ChanBaekids; -Rachel suliss; -Rizka0419; -Syifa Nurqolbiah; -Baekhyunniee; -Rnine21; -Lee minji elf; -Yongin; -ChanBaekalwayshee; -Meydita; -DobSmurf; -Natsuko Kazumi; -Maple fujoshi2309; -Shin Yo Young; -ByunCaBaek; -Mela querer chanBaekYeol; ; -** **Byun92; -kalsowoon; -Nenehcabill; ; -delimandriyani; -Re-Panda68; -KaiSooLovers; -baeeekkkk; -cc; -babybaekki; -parklili; -ohoonrat; -kim yehyuk; -Coffee-Milk; -snow07; -Hyebinbaekyeolshipper; -Ikki Ka Jung99**

**And thanks to you all my readers..**

**-KHC-**


	11. Chapter 10 : Love?

**Tittle : Live By My Side Untill The Day I Die **

**Author : Mr_KHC**

**Genre : Romance, Humor of sense, Hurt, YAOI,**** Slice Of Life,**** etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun – Wu Baekhyun **

**Other Cast : **

**Kris aka Wu Yi Fan**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Oh Sehun – Park Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**B1A4 member's**

**And the other you will find then**

**Rate : M.**

**Pairing : ChanBaek , KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanKris.**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam...**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-KHC-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** Prev**

"Sial.."

"Hahaha... rasakan.." Baekhyun melepas sarung tangannya kemudian membuang di tempat sampah

"selamat diare Yeol sayang.. hahahaha..." tawa Baekhyun, kemudian keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

"Sial, dia berhasil memasukiku walau hanya jarinya saja.. aish.." ucap Chanyeol yang meringkuk di kasur. Tak lama peutnya terasa sangat sakit, Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari kearah kamar mandi. Sepertinya ucapan Baekhyun benar, ia akan diare dalam beberapa waktu.

Baekhyun duduk dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil memakan cemilannya dan menonton film yang belum selesai ia tonton, karena ia sukses memasuki Chanyeol secara tak langsung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Live By My Side Untill The Day I Die **

**Chap 10**

**Begin**

**.**

"Hahaha..." tawa Sehun, entah apa yang ia tertawakan saat ini.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan heran, apa tunangannya sudah gila sekarang "Kau kenapa Sehun-ie..?" tanya Luhan

"Molla, aku hanya ingin tertawa..hahaha"

"Kau tidak gila kan..? apa kau sakit..? tidak ada yang lucu tapi kenapa kau tertawa..."

"Yha.. aku tidak apa-apa..hahaha, aigoo, aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa..haha" Sehun membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, dan berpikir, kenapa ia bisa tertawa seperti ini. Begitu juga Luhan yang ikut memikirkan kenapa Sehun jadi seperti itu.

"BAEKHYUNN!" teriak mereka bersamaan, kemudian mereka berebut mengambil handphone masing-masing yang dimenangkan oleh Luhan tentunya yang duluan menelepon Baekhyun.

'Yeoboseyo..ada apa Luhan-ge..?' jawab Baekhyun

"Baekhyun-ie.."

'Ne..?'

"Kau sedang apa..?" tanya Luhan

'Aku..? emm..aku sedang menonton TV, memangnya kenapa..?'

"Apa kau sedang senang hari ini..?"

'Bagaimana kau tahu..?'

"Tentu saja aku tahu, karena Sehun sedari tadi tertawa seperti orang gila, dan tak biasanya dia begitu.."

'Benarkah..?'

"Ne.. jadi apa yang membuatmu senang..?"

'Apa aku harus mengatakannya..?'

"Ne..agar aku tahu penyebabnya Sehun jadi seperti ini.."

'Aish..baiklah akan kuberitahu..' Luhan me-loud speaker handphone-nya agar Sehun juga dapat mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Baekhyun menceritakan tentang Chanyeol yang terkena sembelit yang mengharuskan Baekhyun memasukkan obat melalui anus-nya, karena dendam bembara, akhirnya Baekhyun memasukkan ketiga jarinya kedalam anus Chanyeol dengan tidak manusiawi, sekaligus mendorong obatnya agar masuk lebih dalam.

"Hahahaha..." tawa Luhan pecah saat mendengar cerita Baekhyun, dan wajah Sehun yang shock dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu padanya Baek..? kau tidak takut kalau Chanyeol marah..?"

'Masa bodoh jika dia marah padaku, seharusnya dia berterima kasih padaku, karena aku mau membantunya memasukkan obat itu..jika tidak pasti sembelitnya akan semakin parah..'

"Benar juga.."

"BAEEKK KAU GILAAA!" teriak Sehun yang duduk agak jauh dari Luhan dan dapat di dengar Baekhyun

'Hahaha.. Sehun kenapa..?'

"Sepertinya dia kesal karena tahu alasan kenapa dia tertawa.."

'Oiya, bagaimana kabar kris Hyung..? apa dia baik-baik saja..?'

"Nde.. dia sehat, sangat sehat malah, karena Tao sudah kembali dari China tadi pagi.."

'Benarkah..? kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku..tega sekali dia melupakanku..'

"Haha.. nanti aku akan memberitahunya.. em, sudah dulu ne Baek, aku harus segera memasak"

'Ah ne ge.. oiya, selamat untuk pertunangan kalian.. aku sangat bahagia.."

"Ne gomawo Baek.. kau juga harus segera menyusul.."

'Yha.. jangan aku.. kris Hyung menikah dulu itu baru adil..'

"Arra..baiklah.. sampai jumpa..."

'Ne..'

'**Piip'**

Luhan memutus sambungan teleponnya, lalu meletakkan handphone-nya di meja, dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

.

.

**Other side**

'**Piip'**

Baekhyun meletakkan handphone-nya di meja kaca yang berada di depannya setelah Luhan memutus sambungan teleponnya.

'**CKLEK'**

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja tinggi dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat sambil memegang perutnya dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa perutmu sudah kosong..?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk lemas kemudian duduk di samping Baekhyun dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa

Baekhyun mengambil gelas yang berada di meja, yang berisi cairan oralit yang tadi ia buat, dan memberikannya kepada Chanyeol "Minumlah.."

"Apa itu..?" tanya Chanyeol memegang gelas yang diberikan Baekhyun

"Itu oralit.. supaya kau tidak dehidrasi.." jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol meminum cairan oralit yang ada di dalam gelas tadi hingga habis sekali teguk, dengan ekspresi ingin muntah setelah semua cairan itu masuk kedalam perutnya, karena rasanya yang aneh.

Baekhyun mengambil gelas kosong dari tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di meja, mengusap-usap punggung Chanyeol agar ia tak memuntahkan oralit yang baru saja ia minum.

"Tidurlah disini.." titah Baekhyun sambil menepuk pahanya, Chanyeol merebahkan badannya di sofa dengan paha Baekhyun sebagai bantalnya.

"Ingat.. aku akan membalasmu nanti.." ucap Chanyeol yang masih lemas dengan menunjuk wajah Baekhyun

"Ya..ya.. balas saja sampai kau puas..sekarang beristirahatlah.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap rambut Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya, sedangkan sebelah tangan Baekhyun masih setia mengusap rambut Chanyeol dan tatapannya fokus menonton film.

.

.

.

"Kris..." panggil Luhan saat melihat kris yang berjalan kearah dapur

"Ada apa..?" tanyanya

"Tadi aku menelpon Baekhyun dan dia bilang padaku, kalau dia merindukanmu.." ucap Luhan melanjutkan memasaknya.

"Benarkah..? nanti akan kutelepon dia.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeol bangun..yha..ini sudah pagi.." ucap Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol dengan menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas di pahanya. Chanyeol menggeliat pelan dan berusaha membuka kedua matanya.

"Ini kan hari sabtu..aku ingin tidur lebih lama lagi Baek.." rengek Chanyeol mengucek matanya.

"Tidak.. mulai detik ini kau harus hidup teratur..mengerti.. cepat ganti baju dan kita jogging.."

Mata Chanyeol membuka sempurna menatap Baekhyun "Jogging..?"

"Ne..cepat bangun, pahaku pegal harus menahan kepala-mu yang berat itu.." Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya, dan mendudukkan badannya "Apa semalaman seperti ini posisiku tidur..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ne.. sudah cepat cuci muka lalu ganti bajumu.." jawab Baekhyun lalu mendorong punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar.

Baekhyun memijat pelan pahanya yang sedikit pegal karena semalaman kepala Chanyeol berada diatas pahanya. Setelah dirasa lebih baik, Baekhyun berjalan kearah dapur dan membuat sandwich favorit Chanyeol dan juga segelas susu hangat sebelum mereka melakukan jogging pagi ini.

'**CKLEK'**

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian lengkap untuk olahraga pagi yang sedikit buta lengkap dengan jaket parasit tebal karena cuaca yang semakin ekstrem di bulan ini. Ia berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengaduk susu di dapur "Kau sudah selesai..?" tanya Baekhyun dan dibalas anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Makanlah dulu sarapanmu, aku akan berganti baju dulu.."

"Aku akan menunggumu.." ucap Chanyeol lalu duduk di kursi meja makan dan mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku celana training-nya.

"Baiklah..." Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kamar kemudian berjalan memasuki kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya dan sikat gigi.

Tak lama Baekhyun keluar dari kamar berpakaian lengkap dengan jaket parasit tebal dengan bulu di beberapa sisi. Dan berjalan kearah meja makan yang mana Chanyeol sedang sibuk bermain game di smartphone-nya sambil menunggu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk di hadapan Chanyeol yang sudah memasukkan handphone-nya kedalam saku celananya, dan mereka memulai sarapan dengan tenang.

...

"Sudah siap..?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memakai sepatu olahraga miliknya, diikuti oleh Chanyeol mengenakan sepatunya

"Ya begitulah..." jawab Chanyeol menyimpul tali sepatunya.

Baekhyun berdiri setelah selesai mengenakan sepatunya dan merenggangkan badannya "Haah..kau harus rajin olahraga..supaya kau tidak sembelit lagi.." ucap Baekhyun

"Memang berpengaruh..?" tanya Chanyeol yang telah selesai mengenakan sepatunya

"Tentu saja.. selain kau kurang makan serat, kau juga kurang berolahraga.. buktinya, kau ke kantor saja menggunakan mobil, padahal jarak kantormu sangat dekat dari apartemen, sekali-sekali kau menggunakan sepeda, supaya tak banyak emisi gas yang terbuang di udara.." jelas Baekhyun menasehati Chanyeol

"Ehmm baiklah..akan kucoba.. lalu, kau ke hotel bagaimana..?"

"Aku bisa naik bis.. atau.. aku yang menggunakan mobilmu saja..? hahaha.."

"Yha.. itu sama sajaa.." protes Chanyeol

"Tapi jarak apartemen ini ke hotel sangat jauh.."

"Yaa..terserah kau saja..." ucap Chanyeol berdiri lalu membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Tapi aku tak terlalu suka menggunakan mobil sport.. tidak jadi kalau begitu..." ucap Baekhyun, keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Baekhyun kembali bermonolog.

.

.

.

.

"Yeol, nanti kau ikut aku pulang..?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedang melepas jaket tebalnya, setelah mereka jogging selama kurang lebih 2 jam.

"Memang ada apa..?"

"Setiap akhir pekan aku harus pulang, dan juga Tao baru saja kembali dari China.."

"Tao kembali dari China..?"

"Ne.. kau ikut..?"

"Boleh saja.."

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaaang..." teriak Baekhyun menggema di ruang tamu saat ia memasuki rumahnya. Yang aneh, tak ada satupun orang yang menyambut kedatangannya.

Baekhyun menatap datar pemandangan kosong di depannya, dan juga Chanyeol yang tersenyum miris melihat tingkah Baekhyun, "Kemana mereka semua..?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kurasa mereka tidak ada dirumah.." ucap Chanyeol sedikit berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun, dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja Kris. Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangan kris yang ternyata tak di kunci, Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua matanya saat melihat pemandangan mengejutkan matanya disana, Kris yang sedang berciuman panas dengan Tao. Seperti tertangkap basah security, Kris dan Tao gelagapan "Oh..oh...maaf aku mengganggu kegiatan kalian, kalian lanjutkan saja.." ucap Chanyeol dan buru-buru menutup pintu ruang kerja kris

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa..?" tanya Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja Hyung-nya

"Ani.." jawab Chanyeol

"Lalu? Apa Hyung-ku ada didalam..?" tanya Baekhyun seraya berusaha menggapai gagang pintu, namun dihalangi Chanyeol.

"Wae..? ada apa..? kau menyembunyikan sesuatu..?" tanya Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Ah..aku haus.. bisa kita mendapat segelas air minum.." ucap Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun, kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan kearah dapur.

"Yha.. kau ini kenapa..? aku hanya bertanya apa Hyung-ku ada di dalam.. kenapa kau jadi menarikku ke dapur eoh..?"

"Tck, sudahlah kau menurut saja.. nanti dia akan keluar.. aigoo.."

"Tapi kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu tadi eoh..?"

"Itu karena kau tak seharusnya melihat itu.." Chanyeol mengambil gelas yang berada di rak piring, lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil jus jeruk dan menuangkannya di dalam gelasnya.

"Maksudmu..?"

"Kau seperti tak tahu kegiatan orang dewasa saja.." Baekhyun nampak berpikir, hingga otak jeniusnya menangkap ucapan Chanyeol, "Oh.." jawab Baekhyun singkat. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meminum jus jeruk-nya.

...

1 jam sudah mereka menunggu di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV, hingga ada beberapa bungkus snack kosong berada di tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari sofa yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduki.

"Mereka lama sekali..aish.." gerutu Baekhyun, menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu ruang kerja Hyung-nya.

"Sudahlah.. tak baik mengganggu mereka.. lalu.. kemana Sehun dan Luhan..? aku tak melihatnya"

"Mungkin mereka berada di panti asuhan..."

"Emm.. begitu.."

"Kau tak ingin mengunjungi mereka..?"

"Aku tak terlalu suka anak kecil.."

"Ooh.. padahal aku berencana mengajakmu ke asrama Minseok dan Lay, di Hyundai SHS..."

"Hyundai SHS..? mereka bersekolah disana..?"

"Ne.. aku juga..hehe.. ya...setidaknya mengenang masa sekolah tidak buruk juga kan..?"

"Kapan kau akan pergi kesana..?"

"Minggu depan.. kau mau ikut..?"

"Boleh saja, kalau aku tidak sibuk hehe.."

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak bekerja di akhir pekan, kenapa kau masih saja membandel.." Baekhyun yang bermaksud akan mencekik leher Chanyeol langsung ditepis oleh Chanyeol dengan menggenggam lengan Baekhyun, dan terjadilah pergulatan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ingin mencekik leher Chanyeol yang memang sebenarnya hanya bercanda, hingga Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dan punggungnya menyentuh sofa "Yha, Baek.. berhenti..kau mengerikan"

"Tidak akan sampai kau benar-benar melakukan sesuai ucapanmu.." balas Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menjangkau leher Chanyeol namun lengannya masih berada di genggaman Chanyeol. Hingga sebuah suara menghentikan aksi saling membunuh itu.

'**CKLEK' **

"Apa yang kalian lakukan..?" tanya kris yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya dengan rambut sedikit acak-acakan.

Baekhyun segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya, begitu juga Chanyeol, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa kalian lakukan dalam selama itu..?" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah datar menatap Hyung-nya. Dan itu sukses membuat kris diam seribu bahasa.

"Annyeong Baekki.." sapa Tao yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan kris dan berjalan seperti bebek

"Yha.. kau kenapa Tao-ya..? kenapa cara berjalanmu seperti bebek begitu..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ini gara-gara tiang bodoh ini.. sudah kubilang berhenti malah di habiskan.." jawab Tao, menatap sinis kearah kris yang sedang ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Dasar, tidak tahu waktu dan tempat..ckckck.." ucap Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa kau kemari..?" tanya kris dingin

"Yha.. kau tak merindukanku Hyung..? kau kejam sekali..aku baru saja kembali kau sudah berkata seperti itu"

"Kemarilah dan peluk Hyung-mu yang tampan ini jika kau merindukannya.." ucap kris lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau.. kau bau sperma.."

"Pffttt...buahahaha..." tawa Chanyeol meledak saat Baekhyun dengan wajah tak berdosanya mengatakan hal yang membuat kris tercengang kaget.

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol!"

"Hahahaha..."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan bathrobe berwarna putih miliknya dan sehelai handuk ia biarkan menggantung diatas kepalanya, lalu duduk di atas ranjang dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang membaca laporan mingguannya, seketika mengalihkan pandangannya, saat aroma bayi dari tubuh Baekhyun menyeruak di kamarnya. Tentu saja setelah mereka pulang dari kediaman Wu.

"Aigoo.. mereka benar-benar, membuatku semakin stres saja.." keluh Baekhyun sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Apa karena rencana pernikahan mereka..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aniyo.. tapi karena kris Hyung akan meninggalkan kantor dan pergi ke china untuk melamar Tao, dan aku yang menggantikannya selama dia pergi.." jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh.." Chanyeol menggeser duduknya mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau mau apa..?" tanya Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya saat Chanyeol semakin medekatkan wajahnya.

"Hanya ingin menghirup aroma tubuhmu saja.."

"Aku sudah tahu kelakuanmu ini Park Chanyeol.."

"Jika kau sudah tau, kenapa bertanya..?"

"Aku hanya memastikan saja.." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di perpotongan leher Baekhyun, menciumnya dalam. "Ahh..yeollieehhh.." desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol dengan tepat menemukan titik sensitif miliknya. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun lalu meraup bibir cherry Baekhyun dan melumatnya hingga terdengar decakan khas orang berciuman dari keduanya, tangan nakal Chanyeol menarik ikatan bathrobe yang menutupi tubuh polos Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mulai hilang kendali melepas ciumannya, dan beralih ke leher jenjang Baekhyun, menciuminya dan menjilati setiap inchi leher Baekhyun tanpa meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini seperti firasat, ia tak mau memberikan tanda di leher Baekhyun. "Ahhh..yeol..jangan disituuhh..ahhh..." desah Baekhyun, meremas rambut Chanyeol yang sedikit basah, karena ia mandi dan mencuci rambutnya tadi, sebelum giliran Baekhyun mandi.

Seakan tuli Chanyeol menciumi dada Baekhyun, menjilatnya, lalu mengulum nipple Baekhyun, "Ahhhhnn..."

'**Drrttt...Drrtt..' **

Handphone Chanyeol bergetar yang ternyata sedang tergeletak di samping Baekhyun, Baekhyun susah payah mengambil handphone Chanyeol lalu melihat siapa yang menelepon. "Yeol..berhentihh..ahh..ini..Eomma menelpon.." ucap Baekhyun dengan susah menahan desahannya. Seperti tak peduli Chanyeol masih gencar menciumi tubuh Baekhyun yang wangi bayi itu. Karena kesal, akhirnya Baekhyun membenturkan ujung handphone Chanyeol kearah kepala Chanyeol, hingga Chanyeol berhenti dan meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit dan duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Aww...wae..?"

"Eomma menelepon.. cepat angkat, siapa tahu penting.." ucap Baekhyun memberikan handphone Chanyeol, lalu duduk dan membenarkan bathrobe-nya yang terbuka dengan menyimpulkan kembali tali-nya. "Aish...mengganggu saja.." gerutu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat teleponnya "Yeoboseyo Eomma ada apa..?" tanya Chanyeol

'Kau tidak kemari..?'

"Memang ada apa..?"

'Apa kau lupa kalau setiap akhir pekan kita berkumpul dirumah..?!'

"Arra..arra..."

'Dan kudengar dari Sehun, kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih..? kenapa kau tak memberitahu eomaaa! Dan juga kalian sudah tinggal bersama..?!' Teriak sang Eomma, yang sukses membuat Chanyeol menjauhkan handpohone, dari telinga-nya.

'Bawa juga dia kemari, dan kenalkan kepada kami.. jangan mencoba kabur kau Chanyeol..menginaplah disini sehari..' dan inilah yang ditakutkan Chanyeol, ketika firasatnya benar, beruntung Chanyeol tak memberikan tanda apapun di leher Baekhyun, jika iya maka tamatlah riwayatnya akan diceramahi oleh kedua orang tuanya terutama sang Eomma.

"Arraseo Eomma.."

'Baiklah.. Eomma tunggu se-ka-rang.. ada Sehun dan juga Luhan disini..'

"Nde.."

'**Piip'**

Chanyeol memutus sambungan teleponnya dan menghela nafas "Ada apa..?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eomma menyuruh kita menginap di rumah.."

"Sekarang..?"

"Ne.. sekarang...cepat ganti bajumu, aku akan memasukkan beberapa baju untuk kita.." Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian mengambil tas jinjing yang lumayan besar, untuk memuat bajunya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan karah lemari kaca, dan mengambil baju hangat berwarna grey, dan juga celana jeans hitam, ia melepas bathrobe-nya dan segera mengganti bajunya. Mereka selesai bersamaan. Chanyeol yang telah mengenakan baju hangatnya sedari tadi hanya mengemasi pakaian mereka untuk bermalam di rumah kediama keluarga 'Park'

"Kau sudah selesai..?" Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mengambil tas selempangnya yang berukuran lebih kecil dan memasukkan beberapa perlengkapan miliknya dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil mantel tebalnya dan juga milik Chanyeol, lalu berjalan keluar kamar diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya sambil menenteng tas. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan diikuti Chanyeol, ia berbalik menghadap Chanyeol "Pakai mantelmu dulu.." titah Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan mantel hitam milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol meletakkan tasnya di lantai lalu mengenakan mantelnya diikuti Baekhyun mengenakan mantel berwarna putih "Kau atau aku yang mengendarai..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Biar aku saja.." jawab Chanyeol.

"Baiklah.. biar kubawa tasnya.." ucap Baekhyun seraya mengambil tas yang tergeletak di lantai dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol, Chanyeol menyambar kunci mobilnya yang berada di meja dekat kamar mereka, lalu berjalan di belakang Baekhyun sambil merapikan kerah mantelnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobil sportnya di depan pintu rumahnya yang ternyata telah disambut oleh nyonya park, ibu dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari mobil, kemudian Chanyeol memberikan kunci mobilnya ke salah satu maid, dan memberikan tas yang ia bawa ke maid yang lain. "Bawa tas ini ke kamarku.." titah chaenyol, dibalas anggukan dari sang maid, lalu membawa tas yang Chanyeol berikan ke dalam rumah.

"Akhirnya.. kau datang juga.." ucap Eomma Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Mian.. di jalan sangat macet Eomma.. Eomma tahu sendiri kan kalau sekarang hari apa..?"

"Arra.., ah.. apa ini Baekhyun..?" tanya Eomma Chanyeol saat melihat sosok Baekhyun berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Ne.." jawab Chanyeol, Eomma Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan melihat lekat wajahnya.

"Aigoo.. kau semakin manis, cantik dan tampan eoh.., 5 tahun tak bertemu, kau banyak sekali berubah.." puji nyonya park mengagumi wajah Baekhyun.

"Ah.. benarkah..? aku rasa tak banyak berubah dariku nyonya park.."

"Aigoo.. jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan nyonya, kau kekasih Chanyeol, jadi kau juga anak-ku..jadi panggil aku Eomma saja.."

"Ah ne.. eo-mma.."

"Ah..kajja kita masuk diluar sangat dingin, Eomma sudah memasakkan masakan kesukaan Chanyeol.." ucap Eomma mempersilahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Eomma mengenal Baekhyun..?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka berjalan melewati ruang tamu

"Tentu saja.. Sehun pernah mengajaknya kerumah dulu saat liburan natal, kalau tidak salah kau sedang ada sidang tesis waktu itu.."

"Ah... pantas aku tak mengetahuinya.."

"Baekhyun-ie..." panggil Luhan yang ternyata sudah duduk manis di samping Sehun, dengan meja makan yang memiliki ukuran luar biasa panjangnya, sepertinya dapat menampung hingga 50 orang lebih.

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya kepada tuan park, ayah dari Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan

"Duduklah Baekhyun.." titahnya, Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol dan berhadapan dengan Sehun dan Luhan, setelah ia melepas mantel-nya dan meletakkannya di punggung kursi yang ia duduki.

"Tinggal menunggu kedua orang itu" ucap Eomma Chanyeol dan sukses membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang Eomma

"Menunggu siapa lagi..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tentu saja sepupu-mu itu.. Kyungsoo.." jawab nyonya park. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti

Tak menunggu lama Kyungsoo dan Jongin masuk ke ruang makan. "Maaf kami terlambat..?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian duduk di samping Chanyeol bersama Jongin.

"Tidak masalah Kyungsoo-ya... Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga baru saja datang.." ucap nyonya park

" Karena semua sudah berkumpul, kajja kita makan malam.." ucap tuan park mempersilahkan. Mereka melewati makan malam dengan tenang, dan sesekali mengobrol ringan.

"Kapan kalian akan melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan Sehun, Luhan..?" tanya sang Eomma

"Entahlah..." jawab Sehun singkat

"Bagaiaman kalau bersamaan dengan pernikahan kris..?" usul Chanyeol

"Kris..?"

"Wu Yi Fan, Eomma.. kakak mereka berdua.. dan Eomma juga Appa memiliki hutang penjelasan padaku..masalah Baekhyun dan Sehun.." ujar Chanyeol menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah.. nanti kau dan juga Baekhyun datanglah keruangan Appa.. ada hal lain lagi yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian.." ucap tuan park. Chanyeol mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Appa-nya.

"Aku rasa bagus juga kalau pernikahan kalian bersamaan dengan yi fan.. bukankah itu bagus yeobo..?"

"Terserah mereka saja..karena mereka yang akan melaksanakannya.." jawab sang Appa santai

"Selalu saja jawaban itu yang keluar.." ucap Chanyeol.

"Kami akan membicarakan itu nanti Eomma, Appa.." Sehun akhirnya angka bicara.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin Eomma.. apa tidak sekalian saja..keke.." kekeh Chanyeol, mendapat death glare dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya

"Wae..? bukan kah kalian terlihat sangat siap" goda Chanyeol

"Kenapa bukan kau saja hah...?" tanya Kyungsoo membalikkan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi kami sama-sama sibuk.. dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menikah, benarkan Baek..?" ucap Chanyeol lalu menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Ya, begitulah, karena kulihat untuk jadwalnya tahun ini dia akan sangat sibuk..begitu juga denganku, karena di akhir tahun pengunjung hotel akan bertambah 2 hingga 3 kali lipat" ucap Baekhyun tenang sembari menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ah..laporan akhir tahun.. serta natal dan tahun baru.." tambah tuan park

"Benar.."

"Jika memang kalian berminat untuk melakukan pernikahan, aku bisa membantu kalian, untuk gedung dan dekorasinya. Karena hotel milik kami menyediakan 4 gedung pernikahan. Dan juga salah satu ruangan memiliki ukuran luas, yang dapat menampung beberapa ribu orang sekaligus.." ucap Baekhyun memberikan promosi.

"Otak marketing-nya keluar.." gumam Chanyeol, Baekhyun menginjak sebelah kaki Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol hanya menahan sakit dan mentap tajam kearah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar, karena tak mau membuat keonaran di meja makan.

.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam telah selesai dan sekarang Chanyeol serta Baekhyun sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan Appa Chanyeol. Serta sang Eomma dan Appa-nya yang duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Jadi.. bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu..?" tanya nyonya park, memulai introgasi-nya kepada pasangan yang ada di depannya.

"Kami pertama kali bertemu di cafe, saat aku liburan di china bersama Jongin..beberapa minggu yang lalu..mungkin sebulan yang lalu... dan tanpa diduga kami bertemu lagi saat aku mengunjungi perusahaan yi fan, yang ternyata dia adalah adiknya, dan semenjak itu kami saling mengobrol, dan cocok, aku menyukainya, akhirnya aku menyatakan cinta padanya.." jawab Chanyeol tenang.

"Begitu..?" tanya tuan park.

"Nde.." jawab Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan Appa-nya

"Dan bagaimana kalian bisa tinggal bersama..?"

"Ah, itu.. karena kulihat gaya hidup Chanyeol yang sedikit berantakan, dan juga aku tak mau tinggal sendirian di rumah dan menunggu Hyung-ku pulang.. jadi aku mengikuti saran Chanyeol untuk tinggal bersamanya, walau kutahu apartemennya sangat biasa, tapi terasa sangat nyaman, dan aku tak merasa kesepian.., karena jarak apartemen Chanyeol dan perusahaan 'Park' tak terlalu jauh, aku bisa mengunjunginya jika sedang lembur..." bohong Baekhyun

"Wuah.. kalian saling mengerti satu sama lain rupanya.."

"Begitulah.., dan.. aku ingin Eomma dan Appa menjelaskan tentang Sehun yang ternyata adalah saudara kembar dari Baekhyun dan adik kandung dari yi fan.." ucap Chanyeol

"Arra.." Eomma Chanyeol menjelaskan semua perihal kenapa Sehun bisa bersama mereka. Karena keluarga Wu yang dekat dengan keluarga Park, mereka bersimpati untuk memberikan salah satu dari kedua anaknya yang kembar untuk diadopsi oleh keluarga Park karena keadaan dari nyonya Park yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk hamil yang kedua kalinya. Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Eomma-nya.

"Kami banyak berhutang budi kepada keluargamu Baekhyun... terutama untuk bantuan kalian terhadap perusahaan kami yang sekarat dulu..aku tidak bisa berkata apapun.. kami sangat berterima kasih sekali.., dan entah apalagi sekarang.. tanpa kami duga kalian adalah sepasang kekasih.. dan terima kasih selama ini kau menjaga Chanyeol dan kulihat dia agak berisi dari terakhir aku melihatnya.." ucap tuan park panjang lebar. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya "Kami juga berterima kasih karena kalian bersedia merawat dan menjaga Sehun untuk kami.." ucap Baekhyun, nyonya park berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun, kemudian memeluk Baekhyun "Kami berduka atas kematian kedua orang tua kalian, dan jika kalian berkenan.. biarkan kami menggantikan sosok kedua orang tua kalian yang sangat berjasa kepada kami.." ucap Eomma Chanyeol, dibalas anggukan dari Baekhyun "Kris Hyung pasti akan senang mendengar berita ini.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun naik ke lantai 2 lalu memasuki kamar Chanyeol, mata Baekhyun langsung melebar saat melihat sebuah boneka rillakuma yang berukuran sangat besar seukuran badannya mungkin bertengger manis di dekat ranjang king size milik Chanyeol, Baekhun berlari kearah boneka tersebut dan langsung memeluknya "Wuaahh.. ini sangat besar... bagaimana kau bisa memilikinya...?" tanya Baekhyun

"Itu hadiah ulang tahunku dari Eomma.. entah ulang tahunku yang keberapa.. aku lupa.. karena sudah lama sekali.." jawab Chanyeol mendudukkan badannya di atas ranjangnya, dan diikuti Baekhyun duduk dan masih memeluk boneka raksasa milik Chanyeol dan menatap kearah Chanyeol

"Dan kau boleh memilikinya..."

"Benarkah...?" mata Baekhyun berbinar

"Tapi dengan syarat.."

"Syarat...?" tanya Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

"aaahh...more..ahh.."

"sshhh...faster baby..ahhh...shhh.."

...

"Argghh... ini bisa membuatku gila..!" teriak Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi tak dapat memejamkan kedua matanya, karena mendengar desahan dari kedua kamar yang mengapit kamar mereka (red: kamar Chanyeol) karena di samping kanan ada kamar Sehun dan juga Luhan yang sedang berolah raga malam, begitu di kamar samping kiri kamar Chanyeol, ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sama-sama melakukan olahraga malam, dan membuat Baekhyun mengerang frustasi mendengar desahan mereka yang keras itu, dan sialnya kamar mereka tak dipasang kedap suara.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian membangunkan Chanyeol sedikit sulit, saat mengetahui ternyata telinga-nya sudah ia sumpal dengan headset "Sial.." Baekhyun menarik kedua headset yang menutupi telinga Chanyeol dan membangunkannya sekali lagi dengan memukuli dada Chanyeol dengan boneka yang sedari tadi ia peluk.

Dan bagaimana bisa mereka tak tertarik mengikuti jejak kedua kamar itu jawabannya adalah

**Flashback on**

"_Dan kau boleh memilikinya..."_

"_Benarkah...?" mata Baekhyun berbinar _

"_Tapi dengan syarat.."_

"_Syarat...?" tanya Baekhyun_

"_Ne..."_

"_Apa syaratnya..?" tanya Baekhyun semakin penasaran. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang menyadari gerak-gerik Chanyeol langsung menendang perut Chanyeol dan dengan tidak elitnya tubuh Chanyeol tersungkur di lantai dengan pantatnya yang mendarat di lantai terlebih dahulu_

"_Aww..." Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan sambil mengusap pantat dan perutnya_

"_Tak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak di tempat ini.." ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan tangan boneka rillakuma yang ada di dekapannya_

"_Wae..?"_

"_Aku tak mau melakukan hal yang sangat sensitif seperti itu di tempat yang tak biasa kita habiskan sebagian waktu bersama"_

"_Jadi.. kau mau melakukannya jika kita berada di apartemen..?"_

"_Mungkin begitu.."_

"_Baiklah.. lagipula kau juga memiliki hutang pembalasan dariku untuk waktu itu.."_

"_Ya..ya.. aku tahu.., aku mengantuk... bisakah kita tidur..?"_

"_Baiklah.." Chanyeol berdiri, kemudian duduk di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun merebahkan badannya di ranjang besar milik Chanyeol lalu tidur membelakangi Chanyeol sambil memeluk boneka besar milik Chanyeol, Chanyeol ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun lalu memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya._

**Flashback end**

.

.

"Yeollie banguuunn..!" teriak Baekhyun di telinga Chanyeol, dan semenit kemudian Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Baekhyun "Ada apa..?" tanyanya

"Aku tidak bisa tidur..suara mereka membuatku depresi..."

"Haha.. kau ini ada-ada saja.."

"Bisakah kita pindah..?"

"Kurasa ada beberapa kamar tamu, tapi hanya ada 1 saja yang memiliki penghangat ruangan dan itu berada di ujung, dan hampir kearah taman, bagaimana..?"

"Tidak apa-apa, asal tak mendengar desahan mereka.."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan segera keluar dari kamar dengan Chanyeol yang membawa tas dan mantel mereka, sedangkan Baekhyun yang membawa boneka besar milik Chanyeol lalu menuruni tangga, berjalan kearah kamar yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian.

Mereka memasuki kamar tamu, lalu Chanyeol menyalakan lampunya dan mengatur penghangat ruangan, lumayan luas namun tak seluas kamar Chanyeol yang bak kamar pangeran itu. Terlihat bersih, karena setiap hari para maid membersihkan seluruh kamar yang ada di rumah ini.

Chanyeol meletakkan tas mereka di meja kosong, dan Baekhyun memasuki kamar sambil memperhatikan detail ruangannya, siapa tahu ia mendapat inspirasi untuk desain hotel-nya nanti. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun menyukai desain kamar Chanyeol yang terkesan hangat dan tenang.

"Kau mau coklat panas..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ah.. Eomma bilang kau ahli membuat coklat panas.."

"Ne.. kau mau mencobanya..?" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengikuti Chanyeol yang telah keluar dari kamar, menuju kearah dapur.

...

"Wuah.. ini enak..." puji Baekhyun saat mencicipi coklat panas buatan Chanyeol, mereka duduk di kursi meja makan dengan Baekhyun yang duduk bersila di atas kursi dengan boneka rillakuma di pangkuannya. Dan juga Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya yang sesekali menyesap coklat panasnya.

"Ahhhn...sshh..."

"Aigoo.. desahan mereka terdengar sampai kesini..?" ucap Baekhyun heran mendengar samar suara desahan entah milik siapa. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil saat indra pendengarannya juga menangkap suara desahan dari kedua kamar yang berada di lantai atas yang berada tepat di atas mereka.

...

Selesai mereka menikmati coklat panas buatan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengambil gelasnya dan milik Chanyeol lalu berjalan kearah wastafel dan mencucinya.

"Baek, aku keatas sebentar.. ada sesuatu yang harus kuambil.." ucap Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ne.."

Chanyeol berjalan kearah kamarnya, lalu memasukinya, tanpa disangka ia mengambil gitar kesayangannya, yang sudah lama tak ia pakai. Lalu keluar dan turun kebawah, ia duduk di kursi sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam metalik dengan garis gold di beberapa sisinya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan gitarnya lalu memangkunya dan mulai memetikkan gitarnya

"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?

If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?

If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?

If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?

I never know what the future brings

But I know you're here with me now

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"

Baekhyun yang selesai mencuci gelas, mendengar samar suara seseorang sedang menyanyi dengan iringan gitar di ruang tengah dengan lagu yang tak asing di telinga Baekhyun, karena ia juga menyukai lagu tersebut. Karena penasaran, Baekhyun menghampirinya, ternyata itu adalah suara Chanyeol yang sedang bernyanyi dengan iringan gitar yang ia petik sendiri.

"If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?

If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?

If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?

If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know life so far away

But I know that its just a trip

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

And I wish that you could be the one I die with

And I'm praying you're the one I've build my home with

I hope I love you all my life"

Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang menyadari seseorang duduk disampingnya, menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"Lanjutkan.. aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi.. ternyata suaramu bagus juga.." ucap Baekhyun memuji. Chanyeol kembali memetikkan gitarnya dan bernyanyi kembali, namun Baekhyun juga ikut bernyanyi bersama Chanyeol.

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away

And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today

'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right

And though I can't be with you tonight

You know my heart is by your side

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"

Selesai mereka bernyanyi Baekhyun bertepuk tangan karena suara mereka dengan iringan gitar dari Chanyeol terdengar pas dan harmonis.

Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya di sisi piano lalu berjongkok di depan Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya berad di punggungnya dan sebelahnya memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa..?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat keanehan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak berbahan beludru berwarna merah lalu membukanya, dan terlihat dua buah cincin dengan motif yang hampir sama hanya ukurannya saja yang berbeda.

"Apa ini..?"

"Apa kau tak tahu kalau ini cincin..?"

"Aish.. maksudku apa maksudnya kau melakukan ini pabbo.."

"Aku ingin melamarmu Baek.. _will you marry me_..?"

"Apa..?"

"Apa kau tuli..? aku mengatakan _will you marry me_..?"

"Yha.. aku tak tuli bodoh..dan aku juga mengerti kalau kau mengatakan itu.."

"Jadi..?"

"Jadi apa..? kau ingin aku mengatakan apa..?"

"Katakan 'iya'.."

"Ehm...bagaimana ya..?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya saya update juga..muehehehe...**

**Ada yang nunggu..? /slap**

**Saya sengaja kasi lagu, tapi saya gk kasih tau siapa yang nyanyi dan judulnya apa..haha /ketawa epil bareng Chanyeol**

**Yang orang jadul pasti tau deh ini lagu siapa.. xD /slap /slap**

**Gimana endingnnya..? gantung gak..? xD /d hajar readers**

**Kalau penasaran, silahkan menunggu chap depan saya update, dan kalian bakal dapet jawaban Baekhyun gimana.. :D**

**Waktunya saya bales ripiu yang gk bsa saya bales lewat PM**

**Syifa Nurqolbiah : **wuaah.. makasih buat ucapannya.. :D, ehm.. nggak.. emg rencana bikin panjang sih,..spesial hadiah ultah saya.. xD /slap, wah.. Baek hamil..? O.O

**Cc : ** iyakah..? kekeke.. saya bahagia bgt kalau ada reader yang ketawa waktu baca FF absurd saya.. xD, em.. panggil chan-chan aja.. itu imut kan..hahaha.. /slap

**Youngnachoi : **ciee...pengen yaa... sini sama author.. xD /slap

**Meydita : **hmmm..kontak batin ya.. semoga chap ini menjawab request anda.. :D

Saya yng ngetik pun juga ngakak.. xD

Masalah nikah... bentar deh kata Baekhyun..hehe

**Guest 1 **: hehe...makasih.. :D

**Guest 2 : **kan diarenya karena obat itu..bukan karena tangannya Baekhyun.. xD

**Thanks to :**

**-Taviads ; -ShinJiWoo920202 ; -Yo Yong ; -Special Bubble ; -Younlaycious88 ; -UruRuBaek; -NyekNyek; -Anon; -Guest; ; -XOXO KimCloud; -Dobi Hano Beef; -Yolloe; -Princess YoonA; -ChanBaek P; -Youngnachoi; -Baekkevinka; -10100Virus; -Shin Yo Young; -c2mhee; -Jung Eunhae; -ChanbaeLuv; -Byunnieee; -YoonAHeartfilia; -melizWufan ; -Yuan Lian; -EXO Love EXO; -Byungege; -ChanBaekids; -Rachel suliss; -Rizka0419; -Syifa Nurqolbiah; -Baekhyunniee; -Rnine21; -Lee minji elf; -Yongin; -ChanBaekalwayshee; -Meydita; -DobSmurf; -Natsuko Kazumi; -Maple fujoshi2309; -Shin Yo Young; -ByunCaBaek; -Mela querer chanBaekYeol; ; -** **Byun92; -kalsowoon; -Nenehcabill; ; -delimandriyani; -Re-Panda68; -KaiSooLovers; -baeeekkkk; -cc; -babyBaekki; -parklili; -ohoonrat; -kim yehyuk; -Coffee-Milk; -snow07; -HyebinBaekyeolshipper; -Ikki Ka Jung99; -isyarahfeni; -exoel; **

**And thanks to you all my readers..**

**-KHC-**


	12. Chapter 11 : Fault

**Tittle : Live By My Side Untill The Day I Die **

**Author : Mr_KHC**

**Genre : Romance, Humor of sense, Hurt, YAOI,**** Slice Of Life,**** etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun – Wu Baekhyun **

**Other Cast : **

**Kris aka Wu Yi Fan**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Oh Sehun – Park Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**B1A4 member's**

**And the other you will find then**

**Rate : M.**

**Pairing : ChanBaek , KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanKris.**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam...**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-KHC-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** Prev**

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak berbahan beludru berwarna merah lalu membukanya, dan terlihat dua buah cincin dengan motif yang hampir sama hanya ukurannya saja yang berbeda.

"Apa ini..?"

"Apa kau tak tahu kalau ini cincin..?"

"Aish.. maksudku apa maksudnya kau melakukan ini pabbo.."

"Aku ingin melamarmu Baek.. _will you marry me_..?"

"Apa..?"

"Apa kau tuli..? aku mengatakan _will you marry me_..?"

"Yha.. aku tak tuli bodoh..dan aku juga mengerti kalau kau mengatakan itu.."

"Jadi..?"

"Jadi apa..? kau ingin aku mengatakan apa..?"

"Katakan 'iya'.."

"Ehm...bagaimana ya..?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Live By My Side Untill The Day I Die **

**Chap 11**

**Begin**

"Ayolah jawab 'iya' saja.." ucap Chanyeol sedikit memaksa

"Yha.. kau ini memaksa sekali..., tapi tadi kau bilang bukan kalau kita sama-sama sibuk.." balas Baekhyun

"Ah, kau benar.."

"Aish..yha.. sebenarnya kau serius tidak melakukan ini hah..?"

"Tidak juga.."

"Mwoo..? yha..bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal itu..?" geram Baekhyun menarik kedua pipi Chanyeol

"Aww...wae..? tentu saja aku serius.., kau pikir aku main-main dengan ini semua..?"

"Em..siapa tahu..bukankah kau aneh.." ucap Baekhyun lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"Terima kasih..."

"Yha..beruntung tak ada orang disini.. jika ada orang disini, sudah kubuang kau laut yang penuh dengan hiu..karena ucapanmu yang menyebalkan itu"

"Haha... memang kau tega..?"

"Why not.." Chanyeol berdiri lalu memeluk erat Baekhyun sambil terkekeh, kemudian duduk di samping Baekhyun

"Jadi.. kau mau..?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kirinya lalu mengibaskannya di depan Chanyeol "Cepat pasang sebelum aku berubah pikiran.." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, dengan segera ia mengambil cincin yang ukurannya lebih kecil lalu memasangnya di jari manis Baekhyun.

"Lalu milikku..? siapa yang memasangnya..?" tanya Chanyeol menyodorkan cincin miliknya kearah Baekhyun. "Kau pasang saja sendiri.. toh tak ada yang melihat.." jawab Baekhyun, menahan tawanya.

"Yha...kau curang...aku sudah memasangkannya di jarimu kenapa kau tak mau memasangnya di jariku..?" protes Chanyeol

"Kau pasang sendiri atau kulepas yang berada di tanganku ini..?" ancam Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol berdecak dan seketika memasang sendiri cincin miliknya di jari manis kirinya.

"Kekeke...dasar aneh.." Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Chanyeol lalu mencubit gemas pipinya.

"Yeol..aku mengantuk.. bisa kita tidur..? ini sudah hampir pukul 2 pagi.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengucek sebelah matanya.

"Baiklah.., ayo kita tidur.." Chanyeol berdiri, lalu melihat Baekhyun menjulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Chanyeol sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "Gendong..~" ucapnya dengan nada manja.

"Aigoo.. kau manja sekali.." karena mood Chanyeol sedang baik, ia langsung menuruti keinginan Baekhyun, calon tunangannya/istri-nya, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style, lalu berjalan kearah kamar mereka, saat mereka berjalan melewati dapur, Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol berhenti agar Baekhyun dapat mengambil boneka rilakkuma yang tadi ia letakkan di kursi meja makan. Lalu berjalan kembali kearah kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi Eomma.." sapa Chanyeol saat bertemu dengan sang Eomma di dapur yang sedang memasak

"Pagi Yeo-tunggu.." balas sang umma, mematikan kompor, lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol, dan mulai mengendus aroma Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memundurkan badannya karena melihat keanehan Eomma-nya "Wae Eomma..?"

"Tumben sekali bau-mu seperti bayi..? sejak kapan parfum-mu berubah menjadi lembut begini..? bukan seperti Chanyeol biasanya yang selalu menggunakan aroma maskulin di tubuhnya.."

"Oh itu..aku lupa memakai parfum..karena aku kehausan..hehe"

"Lalu..?"

"Sialnya saat berendam di bathup tanganku menyenggol sabun sabun milik Baekhyun yang tak tertutup, dan akhirnya tertumpah.." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil gelas di rak

"Pantas saja.." Eomma Chanyeol berbalik lalu melanjutkan acara memasak sarapan bersama beberapa maid yang membantu, Chanyeol mengedikkan kedua bahunya kemudian mengambil air mineral dari dispenser dan meminumnya.

**Flashback On**

_Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan mengerjapkannya perlahan saat sinar mentari menyusup dari balik gorden, sedikit menyilaukannya. Ia mendudukkan badannya dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan handphone-nya, bermain game –mungkin._

_Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun, "Pagi.. apa tidurmu nyenyak..?" tanyanya_

"_Ne..terima kasih sudah menjagaku semalam.." jawab Baekhyun lalu mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita mandi sebelum sarapan pukul 8..?" ajak Chanyeol_

"_Tunggu..kau tidak berfikir kita mandi bersama bukan..?" _

"_Tentu saja kita mandi bersama.."_

"_Wae..?"_

"_Ayolah..sekali-sekali kita berendam bersama.. ada banyak hal yang bisa kita bicarakan berdua.."_

"_Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk.. asal kau tak melakukan hal macam-macam padaku..ingat perjanjian kita"_

"_Arraseo.."_

_..._

"_Yha..aku tak mau sabun-mu yang bau bayi itu..cepat singkirkan..gunakan milikku saja.." tolak Chanyeol saat Baekhyun akan menuangkan sabunnya di bathup yang sudah terisi air dan juga berisi mereka berdua didalamnya._

"_Wae..? bukankah ini wanginya enak..? lebih menenangkan" _

"_Yha..kau ini namja..."_

"_Lalu apa salahnya menggunakan aroma bayi huh...? toh tak menjadi masalah.." terjadilah perdebatan yang tak ada salah satu dari mereka mau mengalah hanya karena aroma sabun._

_Chanyeol mencoba merebut botol sabun yang telah terbuka di tangan Baekhyun, dan terjadilah aksi saling tarik menarik, karena tangan mereka yang basah, tanpa diketahui, botol sabun yang terbuka itu jatuh kedalam bathup mereka._

'_Bluub..Bluub..' _

_Chanyeol yang sadar segera mengambil botolnya lalu mengeluarkannya dari bathup, yang ternyata isi dari botol itu telah meluber di dalam bathup, hanya menyisakan seperempat di botolnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mengusak air di dalam bathup hingga berbusa "Sudah..nikmati saja.." ucap Baekhyun sambil bermain busa sabun lalu meletakkan gumpalan busa di kepala Chanyeol._

"_Haha..kau terlihat lucu.." kekeh Baekhyun melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang aneh menurutnya._

"_Sial.." umpat Chanyeol meratapi nasibnya pagi ini, berakhir dengan aroma bayi melekat di tubuhnya dan juga busa sabun menempel di rambutnya. _

**Flashback End**

**...**

"Selamat pagi Eomma.." sapa Baekhyun saat ia masuk ke dapur karena mencium aroma masakan yang sedap.

"Pagi Baekhyun..wah.. kalian bangun paling pagi rupanya.." balas Eomma Chanyeol

"Kami sudah terbiasa bangun pagi Eomma..terutama Chanyeol..dia harus jogging setiap pagi.."

"Chanyeol jogging..?" tanya sang Eomma penasaran.

"Wae Eomma? Kau tak senang anak-mu yang tampan ini semakin atletis tubuhnya..? kekeke" kekeh Chanyeol yang tingkat percaya dirinya berlebihan itu.

"Anii..hanya saja.. sejak kapan kau peduli dengan itu.."

"Sejak dia terkena sembelit Eomma.." ucap Baekhyun, berhasil membuat Nyonya Park membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Apa..? sembelit..?"

"Yha" Chanyeol me-death glare Baekhyun dan dibalas cengiran dari Baekhyun

..

..

"Kemana Luhan, Sehun ini eoh..dan juga Kyungsoo beserta Jongin apa mereka tak turun untuk sarapan.." ucap Nyonya Park saat mereka berada di meja makan dan siap menyantap sarapan

"Mungkin mereka masih tidur.. karena kelelahan Eomma.." Eomma Chanyeol menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah penasaran. Lalu Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol

"Aww.." tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil mengusap kakinya yang sakit karena diinjak Baekhyun

"Apanya yang kelelahan yeol..?" tanya sang Eomma

"Em..itu..anu..mereka semalam berlari-lari saling mengejar di taman belakang..hehe.." ucap Chanyeol diakhiri tawaan kaku.

"Oh.." jawab Nyonya Park singkat "baiklah kalau begitu.. kita makan bertiga saja.. Appa-mu juga sedang olah raga.." lanjut Nyonya Park, lalu mengambil nasi yang sudah tersedia di mangkuk masing-masing. Dan mereka melewati sarapan dengan tenang.

...

"Pagi Eomma..." sapa Sehun saat ia berada di ruang makan bersama Jongin, kemudian duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"Kemana Luhan dan Kyungsoo..?" tanya Nyonya Park

"Mereka, sedang tidak enak badan Eomma..." jawab Sehun

"Little liar.." ucap Chanyeol tapa bersuara namun dapat dimengerti Sehun. Sehun menatap tajam Chanyeol tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kalian tak berniat menghamili mereka bukan..?" tanya sang Eomma tepat sasaran

"Uhuk..uhukk.." Sehun dan Jongin tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat indra pendengaran beserta otaknya yang aktif mendengar ucapan wanita paruh baya yang tengah duduk sambil meminum teh-nya dengan santai.

"Pffttt.." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menahan tawanya melihat Jongin dan Sehun yang salah tingkah.

...

"Antarkan ini pada Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan, jangan sampai mereka melewati sarapannya. Dan juga bawakan obat untuk mereka.. mengerti kalian..Sehun, Jongin..?" ucap Nyonya Park sambil menata piring-dan juga mangkok nasi di atas ketiga nampan

"Apa ini untuk Appa..?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat nampan yang berisi salad, lasagna dan juga jus jeruk

"Ne.."

"Biar ku antar..." ucap Chanyeol lalu mengangkat nampan berisi sarapan sang Appa.

.

"Kau mau mencoba taman labirinku..?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka berdua berjalan melewati lorong untuk sampai ditempat Appa Chanyeol berolah raga agar dapat memberikan sarapannya.

"Taman labirin..? sepertinya seru..." jawab Baekhyun

Tak lama mereka telah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca yang disana ada seorang lelaki paruh baya sedang berlari di treadmill yang bisa dipastikan kalau tempat itu adalah ruang olah raga. Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan mendahulukan Chanyeol yang sedang membawa nampan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Pagi Appa.. aku membawakan sarapan favoritmu.." sapa Chanyeol. Tuan Park yang mengetahui Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan, menghentikan kegiatannya berlari, lalu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol ssambil menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk.

"Pagi yeol, Baek..apa tidur kalian nyenyak semalam..?" tanya Tuan Park

"Tidak juga.." jawab Chanyeol kemudian duduk di sofa yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja. Diikuti Baekhyun dan juga Appa-nya.

"Karena kamar yang berisik itu..?"

"Appa mendengarnya..?"

"Tentu saja.. suaranya..luar biasa..haha.."

"Ternyata bukan hanya kami saja yang mendengarnya...ternyata Appa juga.."

"Ya.. saat itu Appa sedang mengecek laporan perusahaan dibantu Eomma-mu..jadi kami mendengarnya...walau samar-samar.."

"Nde.. dan itu juga sukses membuat kami pindah tempat tidur..karena tak tahan mendengarnya..."

"Hahaha..semoga mereka bisa bangun dan berjalan dengan normal..."

"Appa.. kami pergi dulu.. karena aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun berkeliling.." ucap Chanyeol berpamitan kepada sang Appa, lalu berdiri di susul Baekhyun. Dibalas anggukan dari sang Appa.

"Jangan lupa makan sarapanmu.. jangan hanya lasagna-nya saja.."

"Arra..arra..., kau ini bawel seperti Eomma-mu..sudah cepat pergi.."

...

"Wuaaahh..jadi ini taman labirinnya.. tinggi sekali.." kagum Baekhyun melihat taman labirin yang berada di halaman belakang rumah kediaman Park.

"Dulu saat aku kemari, aku tak melihatnya.. apa ini baru..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ne..aku baru membuatnya setahun yang lalu..dan ini adalah desainku sendiri.."

"Bentuknya aneh..tapi sepertinya ini akan seru..saat kita tersesat.." ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat lembaran peta labirin.

"Kau mau memulainya dari gerbang mana..?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk beberapa gerbang untuk memasuki taman labirin

"Di pojok kanan sepertinya bagus.."

"Baiklah..kita coba.." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan memasuki labirin sesuai keinginan Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan mengikuti lekukan labirin. Dan sesekali mereka mendapati buah anggur merambat di sela-sela tanaman yang menjadi pagar labirin tersebut.

Mereka berjalan melewati tiap lekukan labirin, dan sesekali mereka mendapatkan jalan buntu, yang membuat mereka mencari jalan lainnya. Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol "Aw... kenapa kau mencubitku..?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap tangannya yang bekas cubitan Baekhyun

"Hanya ingin saja..hehe.." jawab Baekhyun lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun berlari, segera mengejarnya. Karena langkah kaki Chanyeol yang lebar, dengan mudah ia mengejar Baekhyun, menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu membalikkan badan Baekhyun menghadap kearahnya. Chanyeol memojokkan badan Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Baekhyun, tanpa diduga Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir Chanyeol, mereka saling berciuman, tanpa nafsu didalamnya, menyalurkan perasaan saling mencintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**3 Day Later**

Baekhyun telah resmi menggantikan sementara kedudukan kakaknya yang sedang berada di china, untuk melamar kekasihnya, dan juga berlibur. Dan disinilah Baekhyun berada, di ruangan luas yang penuh dengan berkas-berkas.

'**CKLEK'**

"Permisi Direktur muda Wu.." ucap seseorang saat memasuki ruangan Direktur.

"Masuklah.. Sekretaris Lee" suruh Baekhyun yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya, sembari membalas beberapa e-mail yang masuk.

"Saya akan memberitahu jadwal anda hari ini Direktur.."

"Ya.. katakan saja.."

Sekretaris Lee kemudian membacakan jadwal harian Baekhyun "Pukul 10 anda akan menghadiri rapat dengan para Manager" "Kemudian pukul 12 siang akan ada rapat bersama Direktur Cho dari perusahaan Cho Technologies, lalu pukul 3 sore akan ada rapat besar dengan para investor di Park Corporation, dan diperkirakan akan memakan banyak waktu hingga malam, Direktur" ucap Sekretaris Lee, Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya menatap sang Sekretaris, "Perusahaan Park...? kita ada meeting disana..?"

"Benar Direktur.. bersama Direktur Park kekasih anda tentunya.."

"Tolong berikan padaku perusahaan mana saja yang akan hadir.."

"Ini berkasnya Direktur.. sepertinya perusahaan Jung Tech juga memerlukan dana segar dari perusahaan kita.." ucap Sekretaris Lee memberikan sebuah map yang berisi dokumen. Baekhyun membuka map tersebut dan melihat list perusahaan yang akan hadir dalam meeting besar investor di perusahaan dan membaca permohonan dari Jung Tech.

"Jung Tech perusahaan kecil bukan..?" tanya Baekhyun

"Benar Direktur.. namun otak Direkturnya sangat licik.." jawab Sekretaris Lee

"Arraseo..jujur saja, aku tak mau mengucurkan dana perusahaan untuk orang licik seperti dia.." ucap Baekhyun sambil menopang dagu

"Dan kulihat perkembangan di perusahaan Chanyeol juga semakin membaik.. kita naikkan 0,5 persen investasi ke Park Corp.." lanjutnya.

"Baik Direktur.. kusaranakn anda berhati-hati dengan Direktur Jung..Direktur muda"

"Hai' wakatta.. (baiklah, aku mengerti)"

...

Pukul 3 sore tepat Baekhyun telah berada di ruang meeting perusahaan Park, dengan beberapa investor lainnya yang membawa Sekretaris mereka masing-masing tapi berbeda dengan perwakilan dari Jung Tech, mereka hanya mengirim Sekretaris Jung yang seksi membuat semua Direktur yang berada disana tak fokus dengan rapat hari ini kecuali Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan juga Direktur dari LeeS Corp mereka sangat fokus dengan meeting. Dan sesuai dugaan Baekhyun bahwa perusahaan Jung Tech memang sangat licik, membawa Sekretaris mereka yang seksi, yang membuat para Direktur mau memberikan investasinya ke perusahaan yang tak terlalu berkembang itu kecuali Baekhyun, dan Direktur Lee Sungmin dari LeeS Corp yang duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun saat mendengar presentasi dari Sekretaris Jung Tech. "Maafkan aku Sekretaris Jung Technologies, perusahaan kami tak memberikan investasi, karena memang banyak sekali perihal yang harus perusahaan anda penuhi. Sebagai bukti, kami tak melihat perkembangan yang signifikan dari perusahaan anda..jadi sekali lagi maafkan kami.." ucap Baekhyun tenang.

"Jika memang pelit..ya pelit saja.." ucap salah seorang Direktur yang duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Bukan kami bermaksud pelit, jika anda menyadari bagaimana perkembangan pasar, anda juga akan bersikap seperti saya.. karena satu hal yang pasti.. seorang investor tak ingin merugi..begitu juga dengan kami.. jika memang perusahaan Jung mengalami pelonjakan yang signifikan, maka kami tak segan akan memberikan investasi kepada perusahaan tersebut.." jelas Baekhyun.

"Ya... aku juga setuju dengan Direktur Wu.. kami tak akan memberikan investasi dengan percuma..kami membutuhkan data yang pasti dan juga perkembangan yang signifikan setiap periode" ucap Direktur Lee.

..

Selesai mereka berdebat beberapa perihal, akhirnya mereka menutup rapat hari ini, dan tak terasa telah menjelang malam hari.

Semua Direktur telah meninggalkan ruangan rapat kecuali Baekhyun dengan Sekretarisnya, Chanyeol beserta Sekretarisnya, Jongin yang membantu membereskan berkas-berkas dan juga Sekretaris daru Jung Tech, yang sepertinya akan berulah lagi.

"Biar kutandatangi berkasnya Sekretaris Kim.." ucap Baekhyun yang masih duduk di tempatnya, lalu mengeluarkan bolpoin dari saku jasnya saat Sekretaris Kim memberikan dokumen perjanjian kedua perusahaan tersebut.

"Direktur Park, apa anda tak ada acara malam ini..?" tanya Sekretaris dari Jung Tech, membuat orang yang masih berada disana kaget, Jongin yang hampir bersuara, menyadari karena ditatap tajam oleh Baekhyun, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan menyuruh Jongin untuk berbicara apapun.

"Memang ada apa Sekretaris Jung..?"

"Tidak.. aku hanya ingin mengajak anda makan malam, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah membantu perusahaan kami.."

"Akan kulihat jadwalku dulu.." ucap Chanyeol

"Baiklah Sekretaris Kim, berkasnya sudah kutanda tangani.., ayo Sekretaris Lee kita segera pulang.." ucap Baekhyun menutup berkasnya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan diikuti Sekretarisnya tanpa berpamitan kepada Chanyeol sebelumnya kemudian diikuti Jongin keluar dari ruangan dengan berkas-berkas ditangannya.

Chanyeo yang menyadari Baekhyun sepertinya marah padanya, segera menolak ajakan dari Sekretaris seksi tersebut. "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku tak bisa, aku sedikit sibuk..mungkin lain kali..aku pergi dulu..permisi.." Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan ruang meeting dengan Sekretarisnya, dan hanya tinggal Sekretaris Jung "Sial..akan kubuat kau tergila-gila padaku Direktur Park.."

...

"Baekhyun..berhenti!" teriak Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun akan keluar dari perusahaannya. Chanyeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun, namun sialnya, Baekhyun telah masuk kedalam mobil dan mobil tersebut berjalan meninggalkan perusahaan

"Shit.." umpat Chanyeol saat dirinya telah sampai diluar perusahaannya, dan melihat mobil Baekhyun telah berjalan jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek.. mau apa kau dengan membawa bantal dan selimut itu..?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun saat melihat Baekhyun membawa bantal dan selimut dari kamar

"Tidak..aku hanya ingin menonton film yang baru saja kubeli tadi bersama Sekretaris Lee, saat perjalanan pulang dari perusahaanmu.. siapa tahu aku tertidur, jadi untuk berjaga-jaga aku membawa bantal dan selimut" jawab Baekhyun lalu meletakkan bantal dan selimut di sofa, lalu berjalan kearah TV dan memutar film Transformer yang ia beli tadi .

Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang, karena kecerobohannya tadi. Ia berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Boleh aku bergabung..?" tanya Chanyeol

"Terserah.." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Baek.." panggil Chanyeol

"Hmm.."

"Kau marah..?"

"Tidak juga..hanya saja mood-ku sedang tidak baik.."

"Maafkan aku soal tadi saat selesai meeting.."

"Tak apa lupakan saja..aku sudah melupakannya.." ucap Baekhyun bohong, ia sangat marah saat ini, bukan hanya marah kepada Chanyeol, tapi dengan Sekretaris Jung Tech pula, yang dengan kurang ajarnya menggoda kekasihnya, tak bisa diampuni-batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sepertinya mereka telah berbaikan, dan juga Chanyeol telah mengantar Baekhyun ke kantor. Dan disinilah ia berada, di ruangannya yang masih seperti dulu, penuh dengan berkas-berkas yang harus ia baca dan tanda tangani. Hingga sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatannya.

'**CKLEK'**

"Permisi Direktur, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda.." ucap Sekretaris Kim

"Siapa..?"

"Sekretaris dari Jung Tech Direktur, dia ingin berbicara masalah investasi dalam rapat kemarin"

"Tck! Dia lagi.. baiklah suruh dia masuk" Sekretaris Kim mempersilahkan Sekretaris dari Jung Tech masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol dengan pakaian yang lebih minim lagi dari kemarin.

"Tuan Kim, bisa kemari sebentar.." ucap Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Sekretarisnya mendekat kearahnya

"Baik Direktur.."Sekretaris Kim berjalan kearah Chanyeol, lalu Chanyeol menyuruhnya menundukkan badannya, kemudian Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sekretarisnya, dan dibalas anggukan dari Sekretaris Kim

"Baik Direktur, akan segera saya laksanakan.." ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu Nona Jung..?" tanya Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri

"Aku datang kemari..-"

...

"Sekretaris Kim bisa bantu aku membawa ini..?" ucap seorang yang baru saja keluar dari lift yang ternyata Manager personalia yang terkenal nyentrik dan tomboy 'Amber Liu' sedang menahan pintu lift agar tak tertutup. Sekretaris Kim yang sedang mengawasi sekaligus merekam gerak-gerik dari Sekretaris Jung melalui cctv yang berada di ruangan Chanyeol yang terhubung langsung ke monitor yang berada di lingkaran meja Sekretaris Kim, ia menolehkan pandangannya saat Manager personalia tersebut memanggilnya.

"Oh..ada apa Manager Liu..?" tanya Sekretaris Kim berjalan kearah amber

"Bisa bantu aku membawa kardus-kardus ini..? ini sangat banyak, dan aku tak sanggup membawanya.. tolong aku.." jawabnya, sambil menunjuk kardus-kardus berisi kertas-kertas yang berada di dalam lift dengan dagunya, karena kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan pintu lift agar tetap terbuka.

"Baiklah.." ucap Sekretaris Kim lalu membantu Amber mengeluarkan kardus-kardus tersebut dari lift lalu membawanya ke ruangan amber

"Bagaimana bisa kau memasukkannya tanpa bisa mengeluarkannya Amber-sshi..?" tanya Sekretaris Kim yang sedang berjalan disamping amber sambil membawa kardus di tangannya bersama amber pula.

"Ini karena ulah Kim Jongin yang memasukkannya kedalam lift lalu meninggalkanku sendirian, dengan berkata 'amber, bawa ini keruangan meeting Manager' menyebalkan sekali bukan..? memang dia pikir aku ini laki-laki" gerutu amber panjang lebar

"Bukankah kau memang laki-laki Amber-sshi.."

"Yha.., hanya penampilan saja aku seperti laki-laki, tapi aku tetap pe-rem-puan..ingat itu Sekretaris Kim"

"Ahaha..ne..ne.."

...

'**TING'**

Baekhyun keluar dari lift diikuti Sekretarisnya, mereka berjalan kearah ruangan Direktur Park.

"Biar kulihat berkasnya.." ucap Baekhyun, kemudian Sekretaris Lee memberikan berkas yang ia bawa kepada Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun membukanya dan membacanya sambil mereka berjalan. Saat mereka berhenti di depan meja Sekretaris Kim, yang ternyata kosong, tanpa sengaja mata Baekhyun melihat monitor yang berada di meja Sekretaris Kim, yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas kegiatan yang berada di dalam ruangan Direkturnya. Pandangan Baekhyun kosong seketika saat melihat rekaman cctv tersebut. Yang mana seorang perempuan melucuti pakaiannya sendiri, dan jauh di depannya seorang laki-laki sedang duduk di tempatnya, yakni Chanyeol tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat ia duduk.

Baekhyun meremas dokumen perjanjian perusahaan Park yang ia pegang sedari tadi, lalu menyobeknya, dan meletakkannya di meja Sekretaris yang kosong itu. Sekretaris Lee yang menyadari Direkturnya tidak dalam keadaan baik, langsung menolehkan pandangannya kearah pandangan Direkturnya, matanya membulat saat melihat tayangan di monitor tersebut.

"Ayo kita pergi Tuan Lee.." ucap Baekhyun dingin, lalu berjalan menuju lift, menahan amarahnya-mungkin. Sekretaris Lee berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun. Saat mereka menunggu lift terbuka, Sekretaris Kim tepat berjalan kearah Baekhyun. "Selamat pagi Direktur Wu..apa anda akan bertemu dengan Direktur Park...?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun diam dengan tatapan kosong tanpa menjawab sapaan dan pertanyaan dari Sekretaris Kim, saat pintu lift terbuka Baekhyun dengan cepat memasukinya. "Maaf Sekretaris Kim, kami sedang terburu-buru.." ucap Sekretaris Lee, lalu berjalan memasuki lift sebelum pintu lift tersebut menutup.

Sekretaris Kim hanya mengedikkan bahunya, lalu berjalan menuju mejanya. Ia melihat ada sobekan kertas di mejanya, lalu mengambilnya dan membacanya, "Bukankah ini dokumen perjanjian, perusahaan.." ucap Sekretaris Kim heran, ia kemudian menolehkan pandangannya kearah monitor, seketika matanya membulat "sial, jadi ini yang membuat Direktur Wu seperti itu..?" Sekretaris Kim dengan buru-buru mengambil teleponnya lalu mendial telepon yang menyambungkan langsung ke telepon Direkturnya.

..

'**Kriiing'**

Telepon yang berada tepat di hadapan Chanyeol berbunyi, ia segera mengangkatnya tanpa menghiraukan wanita gila yang sedang merangsang tubuhnya sendiri yakni Sekretaris Jung, yang jelas-jelas Chanyeol tak terangsang sedikitpun melihat adegan hot didepan matanya.

"Halo..?"

'Direktur Park.. ini aku Sekretaris Kim..'

"Ada apa..?"

'Tadi Direktur Wu datang kemari, saat kutanya ia diam dan keluar dari perusahaan dengan tergesa-gesa, aku mengira, kalau ia melihat rekaman cctv yang berada di monitorku, dan dimejaku telah ada sobekan berkas perjanjian perusahaan kita dengan perusahaan Wu Corp, Direktur..'

"Apa..?! Baekhyun kemari..?!"

'Benar Direktur, Direktur Wu datang bersama Sekretarisnya..'

"Sial.. baiklah terima kasih" chanyeo menutup teleponnya, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya, dan berjalan kearah wanita yang sedang telanjang dan merangsang dirinya sendiri

"Nona Jung.. maafkan aku.. tapi asal kau tahu, usahamu sangat sia-sia untuk membuatku tergoda padamu, yang ada sekarang aku aneh melihatmu.. dan asal kau tahu.. kalau aku ini gay, jadi..apapun yang kau lakukan untuk menarik perhatianku karena aku hanya akan terangsang saat melihat tunanganku, dan semua yang kau lakukan sangat tidak berpengaruh padaku..kau mengerti..? lebih baik kau mengenakan kembali pakaianmu, sebelum ada yang datang keruanganku..dan membuatmu malu" ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Sial.. pantas dia diam saja" umpat wanita itu lalu mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian memakainya.

.

"Direktur Park.."

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan Sekretaris Kim.." Chanyeol mengeluarkan smartphone-nya, lalu mendial nomor Baekhyun.

...

'**Drrt..Drrtt..'**

"Sepertinya ada yang menelepon anda Direktur.." ucap Sekretaris Kim saat mereka sedang berbincang di ruangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat smartphone-nya yang tergeletak di meja berdering dan terpampang nama yang sangat ia kenal, Chanyeol meneleponnya. Baekhyun mengambil smartphone-nya, meremasnya, lalu melemparnya tepat di tembok yang tak jauh darinya, dan membuat samrtphone-nya pecah berkeping-keping

'**PRAKK'**

Nafas Baekhyun memburu dengan pandangannya yang tak lepas dari samrtphone-nya yang telah hancur itu.

"Antar aku pulang ke rumahku Sekretaris Lee.." ucap Baekhyun

"Baik Direktur.."

...

'_Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi tidak dapat menerima panggilan anda, cobalah beberapa saat lagi, the number your-'_

"Ck, sial.. tidak diangkat.." Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun kembali

'_Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif, cobalah beberapa saat lagi, the number your calling was not active-'_

"Dia mematikan handphone-nya..?" ucap Chanyeol

"Sepertinya Direktur Wu sangat marah kepada anda Direktur.."

"Sial..antar aku ke kantornya.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perempuan itu Direktur..?"

"Biarkan saja dia.. copy rekaman itu dan matikan rekaman cctv yang ada di monitormu"

"Baik Direktur.." Sekretaris Kim dengan cepat men-copy rekaman cctv kedalam flashdisk-nya, setelah selesai ia langsung memasukkan flashdisk-nya kedalam saku jasnya lalu meng-hide rekaman tersebut dan mematikan komputernya beserta monitornya.

"Baik Direktur.. semua sudah saya kerjakan.."

"Ayo kita pergi..."

.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang Direktur Park, ada yang bisa kubantu..?" ucap Sekretaris Lee saat melihat Chanyeol beserta Sekretarisnya berdiri di depannya.

"Apa Baekhyun ada didalam..?"

"Maafkan saya Direktur Park, tapi Direktur Wu sedari tadi pergi dan belum kembali ke kantor.." bohong Sekretaris Lee, karena Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut, dan juga Sehun beserta Luhan yang berada di rumahnya, untuk tutup mulut dimana keberadaannya kepada Chanyeol, dengan alasan ia ingin menenangkan dirinya dan mengurung diri di kamarnya.

"Sial kemana dia..?!" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, belum selesai Baekhyun marah dengannya kemarin, sekarang telah bertambah lagi, karena kelakuan perempuan sialan yang dikirim Direktur Jung brengsek itu-pikir Chanyeol.

5 hari lamanya, Baekhyun menghilang, membuat Chanyeol benar-benar frustasi, ia tak lagi mempedulikan penampilan, pola makannya, dan juga pola tidurnya. Karena bagaimanapun, dan kemanapun ia mencari Baekhyun, ia tak dapat menemukannya, dimulai ia mencari di rumahnya, di kediaman Park, di apartemen Baekhyun yang tak ia tempati, di hotel milik Wu bersaudara, menanyakan kepada Kris yang sedang berada di china hingga mencarinya di setiap seluk kota, tak ada satupun tanda Baekhyun berada disana, ia mencoba berkali-kali menghubungi baekhyun namun masih sama, nomor Baekhyun tak aktif, menanyakan kembali kepada Sekretarisnya pun sama, Bakehyun tak menampakkan dirinya disana, hingga malam akan berganti pagi-pun, Chanyeol tak menemukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerang frustasi dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang berat dan berdenyut karena ia belum tidur selama 5 hari itu hanya untuk mencari dimana Baekhyun berada. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan kembali ke apartemennya, dan mencoba meng-istirahatkan tubuhnya yang luar biasa lelahnya.

..

Chanyeol dengan lemas bangun dari tidurnya yang baru ia mulai 1 jam yang lalu, memutuskan pergi kekantor karena pekerjaannya menumpuk dan tak terurus selama ia pergi mencari Baekhyun. Ia memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

Setelah selesai ia bersiap-siap mengenakan setelan kantor-nya. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan langkah lambat dan nafasnya memberat, ia mencengkeram erat sofa, saat kepalanya mulai berdenyut lagi, dan ia bisa mengira, jika ia pergi sendiri, bisa-bisa ia akan kecelakaan atau sebagainya, Chanyeol mengeluarkan smartphone-nya, lalu menelepon sahabatnya Jongin

'Yeoboseyo..ada apa yeol..?'

"Kau belum berangkat kan Jongin-ah.." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara lemah

'Hey, kau tak apa-apa..? suaramu lemah sekali.., a-aku belum berangkat..hampir..aku sedang memakai sepatu'

"Bisa aku menumpang..aku tak bisa berkendara untuk hari ini.."

'Baiklah..tunggu..sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu..'

"Ne.. terima kasih.." Chanyeol memutus sambungan teleponnya, lalu duduk di sofa, sambil memijit kepalanya yang masih saja berdenyut-denyut dan matanya yang memberat

'**Ting..Tong..'**

Chanyeol yang mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi segera membukanya, dan melihat Jongin yang tengah berdiri di depannya

"Kau tak apa yeol..? wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat.."

"Aku tak apa-apa Jongin..bisa kita berangkat sekarang..?"

"Baiklah.."

...

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa yeol..?" tanya Jongin lagi, saat Jongin berada di dalam ruangan Chanyeol dan jam menunjukkan waktu makan siang

"Aku tak apa-apa Jongin-ah.." jawab Chanyeol lemah dan masih fokus membaca berkas-berkas

"Baiklah...kubelikan makan siang untukmu..kau mau makan apa..?"

"Terserah kau saja Jongin.."

"Okey..kau tunggu disini..jangan kemana-mana.." Jongin beranjak dari duduknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk membeli makan siang.

.

'**Tes'**

Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat ada cairan berwarna merah menetes di berkas yang ia baca, ia segera memegang bagian bawah hidungnya dan melihat jari-jarinya telah basah dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ia mencoba berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengambil tisu yang berada di meja dekat dengan sofa yang berada di ruangannya sambil memegangi hidungnya yang masih mengeluarkan cairan pekat berwarna merah.

Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram kuat kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut hebat, dan sebelahnya memegangi mejanya.

..

"Siang Jongin.." sapa Sekretaris Lee, saat Jongin datang dengan membawa kotak makanan yang terbungkus rapi dengan kantung plastik ditangannya

"Siang Sekretaris Lee" balas Jongin

"Membeli makan siang..?"

"Ne..aku sangat khawatir pada Chanyeol, dia terlihat pucat saat aku menjemputnya tadi, hingga sekarang wajahnya masih sangat pucat.. maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk membelikannya makan siang"

"Aku juga sangat khawatir pada Direktur, pasalnya ia tak mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup karena insiden waktu itu.."

'**BRUUGGH'**

'**PRANG'**

Kedua orang yang berada di luar ruangan Chanyeol mendengar suara benda pecah dari dalam ruangan, dengan segera Jongin masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol, diikuti Sekretaris Kim. Seketika mata mereka membulat sempurna.

"CHANYEOOLL!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Muehehe...akhirnya saya selesai dengan chapter ini..gimana..? maap saya menistakan kembali si Chanyeol..xD /slap /d rajam

Maap kalau lama banget postnya..xD

Semoga puas dengan chap ini karena konfliknya luar binasa..ancur.. /slap /slap

Dan maapkan saya untuk kali ini belom bisa membalas riview..next chap deh saya balas..xD

/efek kecapean karena kerjaan banyak

Dan terima kasih untuk reader yang setia mengikuti cerita absurd bikinan saya..xD

Di next chap saya bakal bikin si Baek nangis bombay..xD /slap /d bantai Chanyeol

Jadi..selamat menunggu lagi..xD

**Thanks to :**

**-Taviads ; -ShinJiWoo920202 ; -Yo Yong ; -Special Bubble ; -Younlaycious88 ; -UruRuBaek; -NyekNyek; -Anon; -Guest; ; -XOXO KimCloud; -Dobi Hano Beef; -Yolloe; -Princess YoonA; -ChanBaek P; -Youngnachoi; -Baekkevinka; -10100Virus; -Shin Yo Young; -c2mhee; -Jung Eunhae; -ChanbaeLuv; -Byunnieee; -YoonAHeartfilia; -melizWufan ; -Yuan Lian; -EXO Love EXO; -Byungege; -ChanBaekids; -Rachel suliss; -Rizka0419; -Syifa Nurqolbiah; -Baekhyunniee; -Rnine21; -Lee minji elf; -Yongin; -ChanBaekalwayshee; -Meydita; -DobSmurf; -Natsuko Kazumi; -Maple fujoshi2309; -Shin Yo Young; -ByunCaBaek; -Mela querer chanBaekYeol; ; -** **Byun92; -kalsowoon; -Nenehcabill; ; -delimandriyani; -Re-Panda68; -KaiSooLovers; -baeeekkkk; -cc; -babyBaekki; -Parklili; -ohoonrat; -Kim yehyuk; -Coffee-Milk; -snow07; -HyebinBaekyeolshipper; -Ikki Ka Jung99; -isyarahfeni; -exoel; -laxyovrds; -Aheyo Kim; -Parkbyunnie; -yongin21; -tanpanama; -BeeSuzy; -dexx; -pandabacon; -ShinCan; -byun-wife; -FriederichOfficial; -chanBaekship.**

**And thanks to you all my readers..**

**-KHC-**


End file.
